Disharmonya
by Anthanasya
Summary: 5 ans après la saison 2 Twilight survit dans un monde post-apocalyptique où les éléments de l'harmonie n'existent plus. Où règne Rarity la tueuse, les sombres Industries Apple, Fluttershy la nécromancienne et les démons peuplant Equestria. Twilight croyait tout perdu jusqu'au jour où elle perçoit un étrange message que Pinkamena Diane Pie va l'aider à déchiffrer. Passe en M
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

Tout avait changé ces derniers temps. Le monde que Twilight Sparkle avait connue n'était plus le même et la peur régnait, à présent. De gros nuages noirs s'élevaient haut dans le ciel, menaçant les poneys de leur foudre terrifiante et les feuilles mortes formaient un tapis de cadavre sur le chemin qui menait à la bibliothèque. Le poney violet entendait des volets se claquer, des cris, des corbeaux et le bruit de ses sabots claquant sur les pavés. Autrefois, ponyville était un havre de paix et de bonheur, maintenant, ce n'était que l'ombre d'une ville parmi d'autre. Les maisons aux couleurs autrefois chatoyantes étaient à présent ternes et fissurées, les champs étaient ravagés, les arbres morts bordaient les allées et les hautes herbes poussaient partout. Si bien que Twilight faisait attention de bien marcher au milieu du chemin, de peur des choses qui habitaient dans l'herbe et qu'on ne voyait pas, essayant de vous dévorer. Après tout, c'était comme ça que Rose était morte. Certains disaient que c'étaient des monstres qui appartenaient à Fluttershy, et pour être franc, ça n'aurait étonné personne, ces derniers temps.

Ce cauchemar a commencé avec Pinkie Pie, qui tuait en secret des poneys. Mais le plus étranges était qu'au moment où la vérité éclata au grand jour, tout dégénéra. C'était comme un virus qui touchait n'importe qui. Quand Pinkie disparue du jour au lendemain, Rarity devint étrange et il s'avéra qu'elle aussi s'adonnait à des hobbies meurtriers. Parallèlement, Apple Jack monta une gigantique industrie de cidre où elle se terra pour ne plus jamais en ressortir. Les fumées envahissaient le ciel et, contre quelque pièces envoyés à l'industrie, on recevait chaque semaine une bouteille de cidre sur son palier, livrés par des coursiers fantôme que personne n'avait encore jamais vus... Un jour, Fluttershy trouva Angel sur le pas de la porte, la tête fracassée par une de ces bouteilles. Elle décida alors de s'adonner à la nécromancie pour faire revenir son lapin, mais le résultat fut monstrueux et il échappa au contrôle du pégase. Elle devint taciturne et s'enferma chez elle.

Vous vous dites sûrement que Twilight, elle, n'avait pas abandonné. Malheureusement, c'était faux. Elle ne croyait plus au pouvoir de l'amitié depuis que ce mal était arrivé sur Equestria, depuis que la princesse Celestia s'était envolée qui sait où. Quand à Luna, elle était restée au château, errant dans les sombres et vides couloirs, tel un fantôme. Shining Armor avait été tué par Cadence, qui était devenue une paranoïaque psychotique, prétendant l'aimer si fort qu'elle les emmurèrent vivants, elle et lui, dans sa chambre. Après cela, comment la licorne pourrait encore croire à la magie de l'amitié? Les éléments de l'harmonie avaient disparus et toute les ponettes s'étaient séparées d'un commun accord, en omettant Twilight. Celle ci s'était retrouvée seule sans que personne ne lui en explique la cause, même Spike l'avait abandonné, choisissant la promesse d'avarice aux côtés de Rarity.

C'est donc la raison pour laquelle la licorne violette marchait seule à travers Ponyville, craignant pour sa vie, des crampes à l'estomac dans l'appréhension de croiser un monstre. Mais d'après ce qu'elle savait, la vallée n'était pas un cas isolé, tant et si bien que, de temps en temps arrivait quelques voyageurs que Twilight mettait en garde et aidait comme elle le pouvait. Car les zones à éviter étaient nombreuses, à commencer par les champs qui entouraient Ponyville. Il n'y avait donc que des pégases qui pouvaient venir dans le village fantôme. Ensuite, les industries Apple qui tuait quiconque s'en approchait. Le grand chêne de Fluttershy, à cause des monstres qui y vivaient et voulant tuer ceux qui s'approchaient. En dessous du pont habitaient des créatures égorgeant les passant et dans la mairie se trouvaient des fantômes vengeurs. Alors, lorsque Rarity était partie chercher Pinkie, ou plutôt, appelons la Pinkamena, à présent, sa boutique devint l'abri d'une sorte de horde de zombies réagissant au bruit, dormant dans les sous-sols.

Twilight leva la tête, soucieuse. Même les cutiemark crusaders étaient parties, Apple Bloom étant obligé de suivre sa sœur, de même pour Sweetie Belle. Quand à Scootaloo, personne ne la vit partir et fut ajoutée à la liste des victimes de Pinkamena, si quelqu'un la tenait encore. La licorne regarda son flanc et vit cette coupure en dessous de sa cutie mark. Elle n'oublierais jamais le jour où elle s'était fait ça et chaque nuit, elle en faisait des cauchemar. De toute façon, il ne se passait plus une seule nuit sans qu'elle ne fasse pas d'horribles songes comme celui ci. Celui où Apple Jack, Fluttershy, Rarity et elle découvrirent le laboratoire de Pinkamena. Le jour où Apple Jack, Fluttershy et elle découvrirent les sous-sols de Rarity, le jour où Spike l'abandonna, et bien d'autres encore...

Il fallait arrêter d'y penser, la licorne secoua la tête et couru tête baissée vers sa maison. Les larmes tranchaient son visage telles des couteaux tranchants et son cœur lui faisait mal. Elle donnerait n'importe quoi pour revoir ses amies. D'un seul coup, elle sentit quelque chose la chatouiller. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle s'était enfoncé dans les hautes herbes. Essayant de s'arrêter, elle mit ses pattes en avant juste à temps et fit demie tour. Ses oreilles perçurent des bruit terrifiants comme des claquements de dents, des grognements aiguës ainsi que des griffes fouettant l'air. Les créatures des hautes herbes la suivaient. Twilight avait le souffle court, angoissée par ce bruit qui la suivait. Elle arriva presque au chemin pavé lorsque soudain, les hautes herbes bougèrent devant elle. Un petit monstre en surgit, près à sauter sur elle pour la dévorer. Il avait les yeux rouges et la peau noire, comme un serpent. Ses dents étaient acérées comme celles d'un requin de grande profondeurs marines et tachées de sang. La licorne eut le réflexe de se téléporter juste à temps pour éviter le coup de crocs qui lui était destiné.

La bête atterrit lourdement dans les fourrés en poussant des petits cris de colère tandis que Twilight courrait vers sa seule issue: le chemin pavé. Dans la force du désespoir, la licorne sprinta pour arriver à se dépêtrer des herbes qui ne l'aidait pas du tout à avancer. Les bêtes derrière elle la suivaient, affamées comme jamais. Twilight sauta au dessus de l'une d'entre elles et atterrit sur le sol boueux. Ses sabots s'empêtrèrent dedans et elle tenta désespérément d'en sortir. Elle bougea comme une forcenée mais n'y parvint pas, tentant ensuite le méthode douce qui se soldat elle aussi par un échec. Les créatures se rapprochaient de toute part, bavant devant leur festin futur. La licorne tremblait de toute part, niant sa mort imminente. Quelqu'un allait forcément venir la sauver, c'était gagné d'avance. Elle ne savait pas encore, qui, surement la personne à qui elle s'attendrait le moins. Mais au fond d'elle même, elle se rendait compte que c'était absurde.

Toutefois, elle allait faire comme d'habitude, se débrouiller toute seule. Pourquoi changer ses habitudes, après tout? Une larme coula à cette pensée, elle aurait aimé être sauvée par l'une de ses amies, comme avant, dans le temps où elle pouvait compter sur elles. Twilight saisi une masse d'herbe et tira dessus de toute ses forces. Toute cette herbe était reliée aux racines profonde et il était impossible qu'elles s'arrachent. Alors la licorne commença à sortir de la boue en tirant de toute ses forces, et peu importe si une créature lui avait sauté dessus, peu importe si ses crocs s'étaient enfoncé dans son cou, elle survivrais! Quoi qu'il arrive, elle continuerais à vivre, même si ce monde n'avait plus de sens. Si elle devait mourir, c'était de ses propres sabots. Sa mâchoire la faisait souffrir et son sang se déversait à grand flots mais elle réussit finalement à sortir de ces sables mouvants. Et dans la fureur, elle couru jusqu'au chemin où elle se jeta au sol pour écraser les bestioles. Leur os craquèrent, leur sang coula, leurs dents tombèrent, l'un d'entre eux prit même l'aspect d'un dentifrice que l'on aurait écrasé et dont le bouchon aurait sauté.

Twilight était toujours couchée au sol, sanglante et sanglotante. Mais à quoi bon pleurer s'il n'y a personne pour vous consoler? Quelle idiote elle faisait d'avoir courue comme ça! Son cœur battait à tout rompre et son sang coulait peu à peu sur le sol, elle allait en souffrir mais heureusement pas en mourir. C'était tout de même mieux que de se faire dévorer vivant, non? Mais elle devait immédiatement se soigner et inutile d'aller à l'hôpital, les nurses étaient devenues complètement folles. Elle pourrait aller voir Zecora, mais c'était un voyage trop éprouvant pour elle qui n'avait pas la force de marcher bien longtemps. Malgré tout, elle se leva, étant résistante à la douleur. Ses pattes la menèrent à la bibliothèque nichée dans un arbre mort, biscornu et noir, mort depuis déjà un moment sans que Twilight ne comprenne pourquoi. Il grinçait sous les bourrasques violentes et abritait des corbeaux par dizaines qui croassèrent en cœur dès qu'ils virent la licorne arriver. L'un d'entre eux, plus gros que les autres, la regarda d'un œil sombre.

« Désolé », soupira la licorne, « ce n'est pas encore pour aujourd'hui. »

Il lui sembla que l'oiseau ricana, mais cela devait être une illusion due à sa perte de sang. Elle poussa la porte avec ses sabots et entra en prenant bien soin de fermer à clef. Avant, aucun poney n'aurait pris autant de soin à fermer une porte, mais depuis l'arrivée de ce mal qui avait frappé Equestria, on ne savait pas ce qui pouvait s'introduire dans votre maison une fois la nuit tombée. Alors Twilight vérifia bien que chaque fenêtre était fermée, que rien de suspect ne s'était faufilé à l'intérieur en même temps qu'elle, qu'il n'y avait aucune ombre suspecte ni de bruits à pars celui de sa respiration. Le pire étaient les créatures de l'ombre, elles vous poursuivaient jusqu'à votre mort et Twilight ne le savait que trop bien. C'était en observant d'autres poneys qu'elle vit une aura étrange autours d'eux qui était en fait une entité meurtrière, attaquant dans le noir. Twilight alluma toute les lumières pour se rassurer et ne laisser aucun coin sombre, histoire de garder un semblant de santé mentale: à toujours trainer sous le ciel gris et à la faible lueur de lampadaires une fois la nuit tombée, il y a une grande nécessite de clarté mais aussi d'impression de sureté et de contrôle.

La licorne violette eut le réflexe de prendre la trousse de soins par la magie, mais évidemment, cela ne marcha pas. Car Twilight avait arrêté de croire en la magie à cause des derniers événements et elle avait perdue tout ses pouvoirs. D'ailleurs, sa téléportation de tout à l'heure était vraiment étonnante. De nombreux ennemis avaient été vaincus grâce à la magie, les plus puissants du monde et les plus démoniaques. Mais cette fois ci, personne ne sut contre quoi se battre, il n'y eut pas d'ennemis physiquement présent. Essayer de vaincre ce mal était comme vouloir attraper l'air avec ses sabots. Pensant à l'échec cuisant qu'était cette partie de sa vie, Twilight saisit la mallette avec sa bouche et l'ouvrit pour en sortir du désinfectant. Elle passa un coton sur les plaies encore sanglantes qui laceraient son crin, poussant quelques gémissements de douleurs sous l'effet de l'alcool. Mais l'effroi la saisit lorsqu'elle crut sentir un corps étranger dans son corps qui semblait être un croc. La licorne essaya de l'enlever mais il résistait, alors elle tira plus fort. Cela ne la faisait souffrir que d'avantage et lorsque la deuxième fois, l'objet de sa souffrance disparu plus profondément dans sa chair, elle décida d'utiliser de l'anesthésiant.

Elle boita jusqu'à l'étagère où était posé son remède anti-douleur mais ne le trouva pas. Elle chercha partout et commença à sentir son cœur battre de plus en plus fort. Ses sabots poussèrent tout les remèdes, Twilight regarda chaque étiquette de chaque flacon, sentant même chacun d'entre eux pour voir si il n'était pas dans le mauvais. Mais rien à faire, il avait disparu. Elle s'effondra au sol, les yeux écarquillés dans la certitude d'une future douleur. Elle aurait put boire du cidre fort, mais elle aurait été trop ivre pour s'occuper de ça correctement. Alors, tremblante, elle attrapa un bout de bois et un couteau avant d'aller s'assoir sur une chaise près de la table froide. La première chose qu'elle fit fut d'y accrocher fermement sa patte. C'était une grande plaque de fer parsemée de diverses sangles pour y accrocher les membres de son corps, mais ceci à des fins médicales, bien entendue. Comme ça, la partie de l'anatomie à opérer ne bougeait pas lorsque le patient était éveillé, bien que l'élément ne soit fait que pour ce type d'opération.

Twilight attacha donc sa patte, un harnais au sabot, l'autre à sa cuisse. Elle plaça en dessous un appareil pour écarter sa plaie et le disposa correctement. Il ressemblait à un ustensile de beauté pour redresser les cils, ayant été inspiré par Rarity. Les bouts étaient fait en silicone, se révélant alors plus supportable que d'autres outils. La licorne mit le bout de bois entre ses dents et serra le plus fort qu'elle pût. Avec le couteau, elle découpa sa peau encore car le croc s'était déplacé. À l'aide d'un rasoir, elle mit sa blessure à nue, évitant l'infection ou la désagréable impression de démangeaison sous la peau qui ne peut être apaisée. Puis vint le moment d'enlever le corps étranger. La licorne prit une pince et l'enfonça dans sa chair pour y saisir l'objet de ses souffrances. Mais au moment où elle le saisit, il resta bloqué et provoqua une douleur effroyable au plus profond des entrailles de Twilight. Elle en lâcha son outil pour hurler, mordant dans le bout de bois. Quelque chose bloquait et quand elle tâta, elle sentit que le croc avait la même forme qu'un couteau à cran. Un sanglot nerveux s'échappa de sa gorge et son corps fut secoué par des tremblements. Le bout de bois menaçait de se craquer en deux, pour son grand désespoir. Elle déplaça donc le corps étranger sur le côté et tira mais il s'accrocha à sa chair en sens inverse. Elle le retourna pour éviter cela et tira encore. Elle gémissait d'une voix aigüe et désespérée. Mais bientôt, son calvaire serait fini.

Le croc sortit enfin de sa patte et elle put lâcher son bout de fois fissuré et souffler. Elle saisit une aiguille et recousu la plaie aussi bien et proprement qu'elle le put. Une fois fait, elle détacha sa patte et se pencha pour ramasser le couteau qui était tombé. Elle se pétrifia d'effroi face à ce qu'elle vit: la bouteille d'anesthésiant était posé par terre, contre le mur. Il était tout près d'elle pendant toute la durée de l'opération, si elle s'était baissée pour ramasser le couteau plus tôt, elle n'aurait pas souffert. Elle fut prise d'une crise de panique, répugné par la souffrance qu'elle avait endurée inutilement. Mais ce qui la troubla le plus fut sa position; pourquoi était-elle là? À aucun moment, elle ne souvint de l'avoir posé ici, c'était même une place absurde pour mettre ça là et quitte à l'avoir près de la table froide, autant le mettre dessus. Quelqu'un ou une version inconsciente d'elle même avait posé le flacon en dessous de la table. Mais dans quelle but? La faire souffrir? Twilight se rendit compte de ce soir où elle avait rangé son laboratoire, peut-être était-ce ça. C'était cependant impossible qu'il se retrouve pile poile ici et non renversé. Mais elle était sûre que c'était elle qui avait fait ceci, en y réfléchissant car chaque jour, la maison était analysée pour se rassurer qu'aucun esprit ne rôdait chez elle.

Fatiguée par cette perte de sang, Twilight alla avaler des pastilles Bondodo disposées sur la table de la cuisine. Elle pourrait ainsi dormir, faute de faire de beaux rêves. Ce médicament permettait de passer une nuit rapide, sans souvenirs des éventuels rêves qu'on pouvait faire et ainsi se reposer. Et la licorne en avait bien besoin. Quand elle monta à l'étage, elle fit son petit rituel du soir à savoir regarder les Industries Apple. Les usines en briques noircies s'élevaient dans les nuages, si haut que les cheminées y disparaissaient. Le grand mur qui entouraient le domaine cachait les activités de la grande cour et de temps en temps, on voyait la grande porte ou le toit s'ouvrir, éclairant ainsi les nuages sombres et laissant la chaleur s'échapper. Au loin, on voyait monter les flammes ardentes des grands sous sols où les arbres étaient brulés pour approvisionner les machines. Plus aucune plante ne poussait là bas à cause de la toxicité du sol, alors les industries allaient toujours plus loin en chercher, sans oublier de replanter des arbres à bruler bourrés d'engrais. À la mort de Granny Smith Apple Jack avait investi dans une centaine de Super Steamy Cider Squeezy 7000 et avait ainsi abandonné ses idéaux et son opinion sur les entreprises familiales pour un profit plus important. Mais beaucoup disaient que la partie était jouée d'avance lorsqu'elle fit construire la première fraction de l'usine centrale qui, à l'époque, était déjà assez imposante et prenait beaucoup de place à Ponyville. Ce projet nécessitant un espace vital adéquat et pour cela, il fallut racheter des terrains. Ainsi, l'école, le champ de course, la forêt, le théâtre, quelque dizaines de maisons et le vieux moulin furent réquisitionnés et détruits. De nombreux poneys s'y opposèrent mais devant l'offre alléchante d'Apple Jack, ils se soumirent tous. Nombres d'entre eux y travaillant ne venaient pas de Ponyville et un jour, Twilight avait hébergé chez elle un ouvrier travaillant à la l'usine.

Il lui avait raconté que tout était tellement immense qu'on ne verrait pas le plafond si les flammes ne le léchaient pas sans cesse de par leur grandeur infernales. Il y régnait une chaleur épouvantable et une odeur à son égale, mêlé de souffre et de pomme pourrîtes. Le travail à la chaine était maître et tous travaillaient parmi les machines à vapeurs, les tapis chargés d'acheminer le charbon et la sueur. Mais surtout, partout trônait des affiches de propagande encourageant le travail et le don de sa personne pour les Industries, et les enceintes diffusaient un message du même genre toute la journée. De grands fours de la taille de la mairie de Ponyville étaient employés là bas, dévorant des tonnes de charbon. Les poneys femelles triaient les pommes, les bonnes étant conservées et les mauvaises jetée dans un grand bassin pour y faire du composte. Les pommes saines faisaient leur chemin à travers l'usine, tantôt transformées en cidre, en tarte au pomme, en compote ou en jus. Les poneys mâles se chargeaient du travail physique comme entretenir et faire fonctionner les machines. Même les enfants travaillaient, faisant les tâches ingrates. Certains étaient retrouvés morts sous des machines qui s'étaient remises en marche au moment et leurs corps étaient incinérés dans les grands fours. Il en mourrait tout les jours, comme il en arrivait de nouveaux chaque jours. La plupart du temps, les payes étaient repoussées, voire annulées et quiconque se révoltait le payait de sa vie.

Twilight avait été choquée par ces propos, ne croyant pas, au début, que Apple Jack puisse laisser faire cela. Mais elle s'était souvenue que Big Macintosh avait été chassé des industries, peut être en était-ce la raison. La licorne reprit ses esprits, somnolente, lorsqu'elle vit d'un seul coup toute les lumières des Industries s'allumer, étage par étage. Elle fixa le dernier, une espèce de maison fixée en dessous du toit. C'était là que vivait Apple Jack. Twilight se demandait si elle pensait autant à la licorne que cette dernière pensait à son amie blonde.

I used to wonder what friendship could be

Until you all shared its magic with me

Big adventure

Tons of fun

A beautiful heart

Faithful and strong

Sharing kindness

It's an easy feat

And magic makes it all complete

You have my little ponies

Do you know you're all my very best friends?

Twilight chanta les dernières paroles, la larme à l'œil. Elle alla se coucher face à la fenêtre, pouvant ainsi admirer les Industries et les lumières qu'elle projetait, faisant office de veilleuse.

Note de l'auteur: Merci d'avoir lut ma fanfic! N'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires pour que je l'améliore!


	2. Chapter 2

Commentaires de l'auteur: Promis, pour ce chapitre il y aura du dialogue! Enfin, je sais que beaucoup de lecteur lisent à moitié la narration et sautent directement la narration pour suivre l'action. Et oui! Vous êtes grillés X3

Chapitre 2

Ses blessures la réveillèrent, berçant son cœur affaiblis par le sang qu'elle avait perdue. Ses plaies la lançait désagréablement, elle avait toujours détesté cela. Mais heureusement, elles grattaient, signe que son organisme les faisait guérir correctement. En règle général, Twilight avait une hygiène de vie irréprochable pour éviter d'attraper diverses maladies l'obligeant à amputer. Car ces derniers temps, s'improvisant médecin, elle coupait souvent des pattes ou des oreilles. Certains poneys mourraient à cause de morsures, de coupures ou de graves hématomes -qui, dans ces cas là, s'apparentaient plus à un écrasement fatal du membre. Les ouvriers des industries Apple ressortaient parfois défigurés, cul-de-jatte, aveugle ou sourd. Cela faisait longtemps qu'un poneys sain n'avait pas été aperçu en ville, ils étaient tous squelettiques et survivre dans cet état s'avérait difficile. Même twilight avait beaucoup de mal à trouver de la nourriture et devait cultiver des légumes dans son jardins pour avoir son assiette pleine. Certains faisaient comme elle, d'autre fouillaient dans les poubelles des Industrie, réussissant à obtenir le reste des restes que les ouvriers avaient laissés.

La licorne regarda par la fenêtre, il faisait presque jour car déjà, le ciel commençait à s'éclaircir. Elle conclut qu'il devait être moins sept heure en voyant les Industries enténébrées, mais la marche reprendrait bientôt. Le travail s'arrêtait à trois heure du matin et reprenait à sept, laissant les immense bâtiment noirs cacher la lumière de la lune, plongeant ainsi toute la vallée dans une nuit plus noire que du goudron. Mais ponctuellement, elles se remettaient à l'ouvrage dès lors que sonnait l'horloge de la Marie. La grande cloche résonnait chaque heure, une unique fois, d'un bruit que seul les Industries semblaient entendre. Alors quand les lumières s'allumaient toutes, Twilight savait qu'il était l'heure de se lever, bien qu'elle n'était plus obliger de tenir un rythme journalier. Mais cela lui donnait l'impression de contrôler au moins ça, car elle avait besoin de ce sentiment: le contrôle. Ses petits yeux fatigués se refermèrent, aidés par la fatigue.

Un grand éclair frappa le ciel, il était si éblouissant que la licorne violette eut du mal à ouvrir les yeux. Tout était blanc et lumineux l'espace de quelques minutes et tout à coup, l'obscurité du ciel gris reprit place. Quand Twilight ouvrit les yeux, elle se trouvait dans une grande plaine grise, dénuée de toute couleur. Le ciel nuageux s'étendait loin derrière l'horizon, tout comme le sol. Il n'y avait ni maison, ni montagne, ni colline, ni arbres, ni lac, rien. Un silence de mort régnait dans cet endroit qui aurait pût angoisser n'importe quel poney. Twilight se retourna pour voir autours d'elle et au fur et à mesure qu'elle pivotait, un décor apparaissait. Une grande forêt sombre d'arbres noir s'élevait devant elle, nichée dans une vallée bordée de deux gigantique montagnes. Une immense barrière noire emprisonné dans le lierre, comme celles qu'on trouvait devant les manoirs, s'élevait vers le ciel. Twilight voulu la forcer mais même aussi délabrée qu'elle paraissait, elle était résistante. Dans un effort étonnamment non éprouvant pour ses blessures, elle donna un coup de sabot arrière. Puis elle essaya de limer les barreaux avec sa corne, de les écarter avec l'aide de sa minuscule magie. Mais ce fut vain. La barrière restait debout en grinçant sinistrement. Il était également impossible de grimper ou de passer entre les barreaux, Twilight grogna, contrariée. Quelque chose la poussait à aller derrière mais elle ne pouvait pas y accéder. Ce n'était peut être pas ce qu'elle devait faire. Mais la licorne remarqua un trous entre les barreaux ayant la forme de quelque chose qu'elle connaissait, comme si on avait encastré un bijoux. Un bijoux avec un saphir en forme de ballon comme... l'un des éléments de l'harmonie, celui de Pinikie. Et si ce n'était pas elle, mais le poney rose qui devait ouvrir cette grille?

La licorne observa longuement le motif et colla son visage aux barreaux. À travers les arbres situés derrière la grande grille, elle vit ce qui semblait être la porte d'une maison. D'un seul coup, une tache apparue sur son champ de vision. Et quand la licorne tourna son regard pour vérifier ce que c'était, elle crut que son sang était devenu glacé.

« P... Pinkie? » murmura-t-elle, le souffle court.

Le poney rose était de dos et n'avait pas vue sa vielle amie, elle tressaillit au son de sa voix. Figée comme une statue, elle baragouinait quelques paroles à elle même et se retourna. Twilight eu un mouvement de recul face à la vue de Pinkie. Cette dernière s'approcha, fixant la licorne de ses yeux ayant virés au gris. Toute couleur avait pratiquement disparue sur son corps, elle semblait si terne. Twilight était pétrifiée, elle avait tellement changée. Le poney joyeux aux couleurs rose bonbon était mort et à la place marchait une meurtrière sans pitié, la fixant d'un regard à la fois curieux et sadique. Quand elle s'approcha, une odeur pestilentielle de sang se propagea autours de la licorne.

« Twilight, ça fait un bail! Comment tu vas, depuis le temps? » murmura-t-elle d'un ton sombre.

Le poney rose la fixa, un sourire fin dessiné sur ses lèvres et colla son visage contre la grille.

« Tu crois que c'est un rêve, n'est-ce pas?

-Pinkie Pie! Où sommes-nous? s'exclama la licorne.

-Je n'en sais rien, lui répondit son ancienne amie, mais nous ne dormons pas.

-Comment peux-tu en être sûr?

-Mes songes ne sont pas aussi doux. répondit-elle, le ton grave.

-Qui me dit que tu n'es pas une création de mon subconscient? »

Twilight la regarda, stupéfaite par le poney qui était devant elle, elle semblait si triste et si calme, en total contraste avec celle qu'elle était avant. Manifestement, elle n'aurait pas pût la concevoir elle-même, y compris en faisant un sérieux effort d'imagination.

« Pour répondre à ta première question, c'est pourtant d'une évidence à crever les yeux. Ceci est une sorte de sanctuaire. répondit le poney de terre.

-Un sanctuaire?

-Cesse de me reprendre, tu as très bien compris. Ça, dit-elle en montrant l'extérieur de la grille où se trouvait la licorne, c'est le point zéro. Cette forêt est le reflet de mon âme, comme ce manoir est celui d'Applejack. Et il y a un nouveau verrou nécessitant l'élément de l'honnêteté. Mais il faudra d'abord l'élément de la gentillesse.

-Pinkie... comment sommes-nous arrivés ici?

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais soudain, un bruit violent perça le ciel. La licorne agrippa son amie, qui la repoussa violemment et Twilight tomba dans le néant immaculé. Tout ce tintamarre violent faillit détruire les oreilles de la licorne

et quand elle se réveilla, elle vit à travers la fenêtre quelque chose d'inhabituel. Des projecteur éclairaient la façade des Industries et une sirène résonnait dans toute la vallée. Twiligt se leva d'un bon, effrayée et se précipita vers ses fenêtres pour fermer tout les volets et condamner les portes. Les choses allaient arriver et il fallait qu'elle mette du sel au quatre coin de l'arbre pour les éloigner de sa maison. Elle sortit la tête par la fenêtre qui donnait sur les Industries, essayant de saisir les volets, mais le vent l'en empêchait. Son sabot tâtait désespérément l'écorce lorsqu'elle entendit le gros corbeaux croasser. Elle le regarda et dès qu'il eut son attention, il pointa une direction de son bec. Désignant l'orée de la forêt, le corbeau montra quelque chose. C'était une des créatures qui s'avançait vers la ville. Elle était noire aux yeux blanc, avec de longs crocs sanglants et des griffes acérées. Elle titubait, regardant autours d'elle pour repérer sa prochaine victime. La licorne réussit à saisir les volets et les referma discrètement, à son plus grand soulagement.

Son cœur battait si fort qu'il lui faisait mal. La licorne descendit au rez-de-chaussée et regarda dans le trous de l'un des volets après avoir ouvert sa fenêtre pour bien se coller contre l'ouverture mince, au moment où la sirène s'arrêta. Sa respiration était rapide même si elle savait qu'elle était à l'abri et silencieusement, elle priait pour que personne ne soit à l'extérieur. Mais en suivant la créature, elle devina que sa façon de se diriger vers un point précis n'était pas due au hasard. Twilight sursauta lorsqu'un bruit de cabane s'écroulant résonna. La bête avait repéré un poney qui hurlait maintenant, emprisonné par la peur. La licorne le vit courir, ayant sauté hors de la portée du monstre. Il sprinta en regardant derrière lui et disparu du champ de vision qu'accordait le trou dans les volets. Un bruit sourd résonna, puis un craquement d'os et celui que fait un cadavre que l'on traine. Il s'était fait avoir.

Twilight recula de la fenêtre et, le regard dans le vide, alla s'assoir dans un coin de la pièce. Ces bruits étaient si épouvantable qu'elle commençait petit à petit à tomber dans la folie. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient, son sang se glaçait et son corps tout entier tremblait. Un cri se rapprocha et prit fin lorsque le poney responsable s'écrasa contre le tronc du chaîne mort. Tout les sons s'amplifiaient et il sembla qu'il n'y avait plus que cela qui existait. Les yeux de la licorne était grands ouverts, terrorisée par ce qu'il se passait. Sa patte agrippa un livre qu'elle se força à lire pour ne pas entendre les cris, les bruits des tripes tombant sur le sol, celui des os craquant sous le poids des mâchoires des bêtes. Même si elle entendait gratter à sa porte, même si elle entendait des voix la suppliant d'ouvrir, elle continuait de lire ce livre. Elle ne pouvait aider personne, il fallait juste attendre que l'attaque passe et se concentrer sur les mots imprimés sur la feuille. Les minutes défilèrent ainsi, puis les heures, avant que Ponyville ne redevienne silencieux.

Twilight pleurait, se détestant de ne pas avoir aidé ces pauvres poneys. À l'époque, elle était brave et aurait tout fait pour stopper cette tragédie. Mais à présent, elle était tellement seule qu'elle se sentait faible, et elle avait raison. Seule, elle n'était rien. Toute ses amies avaient été aspirées dans cet univers sombre et cruel, sans qu'elle s'en rende bien compte. Si elle savait encore utiliser sa magie, elle aurait pût créer un champ de force autours de Ponyville, comme le faisait son frère autours de Canterlot. C'est dans ces cas là que Twilight regrettait sa magie, énormément. Mais elle ne lui devait plus rien, c'était terminé. Ce mal l'avait consumé en lui apportant une naïveté de gamine et c'était à cause de cela qu'elle n'avait rien vu venir. Elle ne se laisserait plus avoir, aujourd'hui, elle était rationnelle et le fait d'avoir utilisé cette téléportation hier lui donnait envie de vomir.

La licorne marcha jusqu'à sa fenêtre et s'assura que toute ces bêtes étaient parties. Une fois fait, elle ouvrit les volets et débloqua la porte avec prudence. À peine fût-elle ouverte qu'elle aperçu du sang partout, mais aucun cadavre. Ils avaient été dévorés ou emportés par les monstres, dans leur tanière. Personne ne savait d'où venait ces choses, comme la plupart des créatures ou plantes dangereuses d'ailleurs. Ils étaient apparus du jour au lendemain et venaient assouvir leur faim dans les villages environ deux fois par mois. Mais ceci profitait à certain, d'après ce que vit Twilight. Un poney gris fouillait le seul cadavre qui restait, récoltant des lys écarlates: ces fleurs qui poussaient dans la cage thoracique des morts et avaient un grand pouvoir servant à... Eh bien, à vrai dire, personne ne savait vraiment à quoi elles servaient. Mais au moins, le Dr Whooves trouvait son bonheur.

« Vous devriez avoir honte, murmura Twilight sans aucune indignation ni tristesse dans la voix. »

Le poney gris tourna ses yeux bleus vers la licorne et sourit tout en reprenant le travail. Il était le seul qu'elle côtoyait de temps en temps, étant tout deux occupés à survivre. Son regard se retourna soudain sur sa patte, enroulée dans un bandage qui commençait à tourner au rose, et il s'arrêta de farfouiller dans les tripes du poney dont Twilight ne voulait pas savoir l'identité.

« Tu t'es blessé?

-Oh... Oui. Mais ce n'est pas grave. »

Il la regarda, suspicieux.

« Si tu veux, je pourrais te donner une pommade pour éviter d'éventuelles cicatrices.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, je l'ai bien désinfecté, ça partira tout seul. »

Mentir en disant que ce n'était rien était peut être une solution, mais la licorne n'était pas de celles qui aimaient faire ce genre de choses. Elle savait que le docteur se ferait inévitablement du soucis pour elle, et pas pour se donner bonne conscience. Twiligh avait l'impression d'être en sécurité près de lui et se sentait moins seule au monde, même si n'était pas un exemple parfait de santé mentale. Alors, à chaque fois qu'elle le pouvait, elle errait dans Ponyville en espérant le croiser. Et elle était consciente qu'il ne la prenait pas pour une folle le suivant partout et c'est ça qu'elle aimait chez lui. Le poney se leva et prit les lys, encore gorgés de sang.

« Fais attention, lui dit-il.

-Je le ferais. »

Puis il partit en trottant, disparaissant parmi les bâtiments en ruine. Elle aurait aimé qu'il l'emporte avec lui, loin de toute cette folie. Mais c'était hélas impossible, et elle ne voulait pas qu'il s'encombre avec elle. La seule qu'elle pouvait faire, c'était l'aider dès qu'il le lui demandait. Twilight marcha donc seule à travers les ruelles sombres, la tête baissée, perdue dans ses tristes pensées. Le vent soufflait fort ce jour là, poussant les nuages gorgés de leur foudre, comme tout les autres jours. Mais la licorne s'en fichait. Ses yeux se posèrent sur les Industries qui, étrangement, étaient arrêtées. Plus aucune fumée ne s'échappait des cheminées, la lueur rouge que projetait les flammes des grands sous sols avait disparue, le toit était fermé et l'immense engrenage à ciel ouvert ne fonctionnait plus. Il se passait quelque chose là bas. Peut être les créatures avaient-elles réussies à s'infiltrer à l'intérieur.

Peut sûre d'elle, Twilight se mit à marcher vers les Industries, parcourant les chemins en terre bordant les champs sombres et angoissants. Plus aucun bruit ne résonnait à présent, comme dans son rêve, tout était mort. Seul les corbeaux semblaient murmurer, observant Twilight du haut de leurs arbres. L'air sentait le souffre, la fumée et la pomme. La fraicheur du vent confirmait qu'aucune machine n'était en marche, donc il y avait vraiment un problème. Puis, la licorne finit par atteindre les rempares protégeant les usines, séparées par une haute barrière en fer. On pouvait voir la grande cour à travers et également la grande porte donnant accès au bâtiment central, encore plus impressionnantes que la vue qui s'offrait à Twilight du haut de son arbre. Ses pattes la menèrent à l'entrée et, se sentant toute petite, elle appela quelqu'un.

« Heho! »

Presque immédiatement, un poney gris apparu derrière la barrière.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est?

-Ahem, bonjour, fit-elle, peut sûre de sa démarche.

-Que faites-vous ici?

-Je me demandais pourquoi les Industries ne marchaient plus. Des monstres ont-ils réussit à s'y introduire?

-Cela ne vous regarde pas, gronda le vigile, déguerpissez! »

Certes, c'était idiot de sa part d'être venu ici et d'avoir demandé ça de but en blanc. Après tout, qu'est-ce qu'elle espérait. Mais au coin de son champ de vision, la licorne vit une ombre se déplacer, comme celle d'un monstre.

« C'était quoi, ça? cria-t-elle en montrant l'endroit où elle avait aperçu la chose. »

Le vigile se retourna, manifestement terrifié. Puis, quand il vit qu'il n'y avait rien, son regard se retourna vers Twilight.

« C'était un monstre?

-Non! Je vous déjà dit de vous en aller, si vous ne le faites pas, alors je vais...

-Vous ferez quoi? le provoqua-t-elle, peu convaincante dans son rôle de rebelle de part sa voix cassée. »

Il donna un coup de sabot sur le portail et Twilight recula. Elle regarda autours d'elle et, dans la foulée, elle remarqua la cravate du poney. Comme si elle était faite par de petits sabots maladroit, et les couleurs bleue et orange, ne s'accordant pas, la laissa penser qu'il avait sûrement un enfant. Le mensonge: c'était l'une des chose que Twilight haïssait le plus, mais elle se devait d'en utiliser pour espérer être mise au courant, et il n'était pas petit. De son regard les plus triste et inquiet, elle regarda le poney devant elle.

« Dites-moi au moins si je dois partir d'ici. J'ai peur pour mon fils, et s'il se passe quelque chose, je dois le protéger. »

Comme elle l'espérait, le vigile réagit. Il regarda par terre, en combat avec lui même. D'un mouvement de tête, il regarda autours de lui pour voir s'il n'y avait personne et attrapa Twilight.

« Écoutez-moi attentivement, alors. Un danger rôde, la famille Apple s'est enfermée dans sa forteresse.

-Pourquoi?

-Je crois avoir compris que quelque chose allait arriver et que c'était très dangereux. Ils ont arrêtés la fabrique pour un moment, en attendant que cette chose passe. Ce sera très dangereux: la famille Apple a engagé des soldats de la garde royal pour protéger les Industries et la tension est devenue abominable ici. Un conseil, partez! Si votre fils meurt, vous vous en voudrez toute votre vie, croyez-moi. »

Il la poussa loin des grille et hurla.

« Et que je ne te revois pas trainer ici, vermine! »

Twilight couru loin et vite, fuyant les sombres Industries. Qu'allait-il arriver? Pourquoi Apple Jack s'était-elle terrée dans sa forteresse ardente? Et ce mensonge abominable qu'elle avait dût inventer la rendait triste quand elle se remémorait la réaction du poney. Avait-il perdu son fils? Elle se sentait honteuse. Sa maison n'était plus très loin, alors l'ancienne élève de la princesse ralentis la course pour reprendre son souffle et, lentement, elle marcha à travers le village. Sa mémoire envoya une onde électrique dans son cerveau, lui rappelant qu'il fallait récolter les légumes. Quand elle arriva sur le pas de sa porte, elle s'arrêta deux secondes, faisant le point sur la situation. Si une sorte d'apocalypse était proche, elle devrait demander au Dr Whooves de l'emmener loin d'ici. Au moins, ils pourraient errer à deux, bien qu'il ne veuille pas de relation à long terme. Car s'il n'avait pas été là, elle serait sûrement devenue folle, ou du moins, un peu plus que maintenant.

Les journées de la licorne se résumaient à peu de choses ces dernier temps: penser au Dr Whooves et survivre. Et maintenant que la première était faite, elle devait s'adonner à sa deuxième tâche en allant ramasser des légumes du jardin. Son sabot poussa petite barrière donnant sur son potager et elle alla chercher son panier pour la cueillette. Cette tâche l'occupa une bonne partie de la journée puisqu'en plus de faire attention aux clous qui poussaient étrangement dans la terre, Twilight devait vérifier s'il n'y avait aucun serpent en dessous des feuilles et dans les buissons à proximité desquels elle passait. À un moment, elle dût rentrer en voyant l'orage approcher, précédé par l'odeur de la pluie. La licorne s'occupa donc de sa patte et changea le bandage imprégné de sang et de poussière à force d'avoir circulé dans la terre battue.

Le vent faisait claquer les volets à l'extérieur et grincer doucement le vieil arbre. Depuis qu'il était mort, l'écorce avait noirci et l'intérieur était terriblement sombre. Twilight avait donc tout repeint en marron clair et installé des lumières au plafond pour ne pas s'angoisser d'avantage avec l'obscurité. Une chose était bien vrai: elle détestait être seule. Après que Spike soit partit, Owlowiscious, elle, était restée. Mais alors les corbeaux étaient arrivés et, un matin, la chouette avait disparue. Le fait de penser qu'elle s'était enfuie était plus plaisant que de la savoir dans l'estomac de ces charognards. C'est donc ce que la licorne avait conclu de cet épisode la plongeant un peu plus dans la solitude. Quel était ce sentiment qui la maintenait en vie? L'espoir, sans doute. Elle espérait qu'un jour, tout redeviendrait normal et chaque soir, lorsqu'elle s'endormait, elle espérait se réveiller dans son ancienne vie; tout en sachant que c'était désespérément vain. Et aujourd'hui, elle devrait s'endormir sans la lumière des Industrie et passer la nuit dans le noir pour économiser l'énergie que lui procurait la petite éolienne qu'elle avait mise au point.

Le lendemain, Twilight rendit visite à Zecora pour de divers remèdes et potions nécessaires à sa survie ainsi que quelques pâtisseries africaines pour prendre un petit peu de poids. La forêt désenchantée était plus effrayante et plus dangereuse que jamais depuis ces dernières années. Les arbres noircis par le feu volontairement déclenché pour tuer les créatures qui y vivaient n'avait eut aucun effet, et c'est, tel des spectres, qu'il s'élevaient vers le ciel gris gorgé de pluie et d'orages. Car depuis que les pégases ne s'occupaient plus du temps Equestria était resté sous le règne des nuages, de la pluie et de la neige et tout les jours semblaient être les même, déprimant n'importe qui. Et puis, le moment qu'elle redoutait arriva: il fallait partir. La journée était passée à une vitesse folle et la licorne violette devait rentrer chez elle. Il faisait presque nuit quand elle arriva à son chêne, et comme d'habitude, le rituel de vérification des fenêtres, portes ou ombre prit plusieurs minutes.

Mais cette fois ci, sans le faire exprès, Twilight fit tomber une caisse en bois dont le contenu roula au quatre coin de la pièce. Le rangement fut agaçant et pénible pour sa blessure, l'aide de la magie lui manquait un peu dans ces moments là. Spike aussi lui manquait. Loin de là l'idée de le prendre pour son esclave, mais au moins, il était attentionné. En voyant sa licorne blessée en train de ramasser tout ces bibelots, il se serait précipiter pour tout ranger à sa place en lui ordonnant de se reposer. Et cela lui aurait éviter de voir ce fantôme dans le miroir. Il avait le crin pâle et les cheveux noirs, aussi gras que s'ils ne se les était pas lavé pendant des mois. Mais quand la licorne regarda de plus près, elle se rendit compte que le fantôme imitait ses mouvements. C'était son propre reflet. Alors ses sabots agrippèrent le miroir et le mit devant son visage. Ses yeux étaient ternes, comme si un voile gris s'était posé dessus. Son poil autrefois d'un violet vifs et élégant était fade et presque blanc avec quelques nuances de gris par endroit. Et ses cheveux avaient tellement poussés qu'elle était obligée de mettre sa mèche derrière ses deux oreilles. Son corps était maigre et tremblotant, elle comprenait aisément la raison de cette généreuse offrande de gâteaux africains.

Un gémissement s'échappa du plus profond de la gorge de Twilight en voyant son reflet, comment était-ce arrivé? Depuis combien de temps se laissait-elle dépérir de la sorte? D'un seul coup, elle lâcha l'objet et l'écrasa avec son sabot, laissant paraître sa rage. Encore une fois, elle resta seule au milieu de la pièce, pleurant, sans que personne ne s'en rende compte. Elle s'endormit, rêvant que ses amies venaient soudain à sa rescousse et l'entourait pour la consoler. Doucement, elle versa une larme qui tomba sur le tapis délavé et sale, pour y mourir lentement, tout comme Twilight.

« ...Crois...? »

« ...ur, idiote! »

« ...onnais pas. Vous êt...ur...ight? »

« ...Bout! »

« ...e ne crois p...elle...a el...morphe. Peut êtr...morte? »

Twilight sentit un sabot toucher sa joue et une voix lui parler d'un ton éteint. Deux personnes discutaient, des femelles. La licorne avait la désagréable impression d'avoir les oreilles assourdies et les narines bouchées.

« ...vre. Partons mai... »

« ...lence! Tu n...cernes, c'est...Et puis...morte...rtie aur...mmencé »

Elle commençait à se réveiller et entendait déjà mieux cette conversation.

« Elle se rév...

-C'est peut être un soubresaut lié à la mort. »

Un silence indicateur de l'énervement partiel de son interlocuteur fit contester la voix la plus claire.

« C'est vrai! J'ai lut dans un livre que... d'accord, silence, Scootaloo. »

Les yeux de Twilight s'ouvrirent quand elle entendit ce prénom et elle vit un poney orangeâtre la fixer d'un air dégouté.

« C'est un mort vivant, je crois.

-Non, soupira Twilight.

-Oh, eh bien... il vaudrait mieux pour toi que tu en soit un, vu la tête que tu as. »

La licorne essaya de se relever, son corps était tout engourdis et elle eut du mal à se hisser sur ses quatre pattes. À dormir sur le sol, on n'en récoltait que du mal. Elle se sentit soutenue par quelque chose et portée sur le canapé. C'est alors qu'elle vit Scootaloo. Le pégase souriait joyeusement, les yeux posés sur la licorne allongée. Plus loin dans la pièce se tenait, bossu et courbé, un poney de terre aux couleurs ternes mais qui portait des traces de gaité et de joie passée. Elle regardait Twilight de façon distante et ténébreuse, comme si elle était entourée de spectre. En la voyant, la licorne s'enfonça dans son fauteuil, effrayée. Elle reconnaissait ces cheveux raides et ces yeux gris ternis par les cernes et la teinte blafarde sur ce crin de la couleur d'un bonbon moisi.

« Tu me reconnais, n'est-ce pas?

-Mis Pinkamena, l'interpella le pégase, vous êtes sûre que c'est Twilight?

-Oui. Elle a comme moi perdue son panache d'antan, il faut croire.

-Oh non! s'indigna Scootaloo, vous êtes toujours aussi fière et magnifique qu'avant.

-Il suffit, Scootaloo. grogna le poney, éxaspérée »

La licorne se pétrifia dès que Pinkie s'approcha d'elle et lui écarta une mèche du visage.

« Tu m'as tellement manqué, murmura Pinkie, même si je sais que tu m'as maudite pendant nombre d'années.

-Que fais-tu ici? »

Twilight tremblait comme un chaton devant un chien enragé à présent.

« Je suis revenue... à la ...maison. » bafouilla-t-elle, ayant des difficultés pour prononcer le dernier mot.

Le poney de terre semblait si fragile, si triste, qu'elle donnait l'impression que si elle se mettait à bouger, elle se briserait en mille morceaux. Mais qu'attendait-elle? Le pardon? Après tout ses crimes? Elle ne s'était forcément pas arrêtée avec Rainbow Dash, le massacre avait continué là où elle était allée, comme les corbeaux suivent un prédateur dans l'attente des restes de ses victimes.

« Ta maison n'est pas ici, Pinkamena. »

Le poney rose eut un mouvement de recul face à ces paroles, semblant attristée. Elle fixa son ancienne amie et Twilight remarqua Scootaloo, dans le fond de la pièce, fronçant les sourcils, le regard noir. La licorne se gonfla pour montrer qu'elle n'avait pas peur, aussi faible qu'elle fut à cet instant. Il était vrai que la pégase était impressionnante: grande et musclée, le regard gorgé d'une aura menaçante. Tout comme son ainée, les couleurs avaient désertées son crin et se muaient en un espèce de tons sépia aux nuances fades. Mais quelque chose attira l'œil de la licorne: une armure en argent usé et terne était posé sur son arrière train, cachant par la même occasion son flanc.

« Scootaloo... Tu as fini ta croisade?

-Pardon? réagit la pégase, interloquée.

-Tu as enfin trouvé ta cutie mark? »

L'adolescente se figea, le visage triste.

« Oh... Oui... Les cutie mark crusaders. Tu t'en souvenais... »

Twilight lui sourit.

« Comment oublier?

-Je n'aime pas ressasser le passé. Et je préfère que tu ne me pose aucune question à ce sujet. Les gens me haïssent quand ils la voient »

Pinkamena, jusque là dans son coin, se posta devant la licorne.

« Je suis ici pour une autre raison. Nous n'avons pas pût finir notre récente conversation dans cet autre monde de brume. Ma maison est la principale cause de mon retour, mais le second est la reformation de notre groupe.

-Toi? demanda Twilight d'un ton cynique. Tu veux que l'on forme les éléments de l'harmonie à nouveau? Comment? En nous empaillant toutes?

-Oh non! Vous n'êtes pas assez importantes pour que je fasse cela.

-Encore heureux.

-Nous avons toute les deux nos méthodes pour créer les ténèbres, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. »

Cette remarque blessa la licorne, elle se demandait combien de temps elles pourraient se renvoyer la balle comme ça.

« C... C'était un accident! Ça n'est pas ma faute!

-Et donc, comme j'étais absente, tu as rejeté tout le malheurs du monde sur mon dos, n'est-ce pas? Après tout, les absents ont toujours tort!

-C'est avec toi que tout ce malheur a commencé, il y a de quoi se poser des questions! »

Pinkie sourit. Elle n'était pas à cours de répliques cinglantes, Twilight était sûre qu'elle avait de bonnes raisons de se taire. Mais lesquelles? Dans le passé, la licorne semblait être la seule dotée d'un caractère enflammé et à présent elle découvrait que le poney de terre était comme elle, dans un autre style. À l'époque, tout les poneys qu'elle connaissait étaient paisible et sympathique. Il semblait qu'à présent, Pinie Pie clorait la conversation par de cruelles paroles à la place des excuses qu'elle servait autrefois. Comme quoi, l'expression '' l'habit ne fait pas le moine '' prenait tout son sens avec elle. Pendant toute ces années, elle avait semblée stupide et inoffensive; pourtant, c'était l'un des poneys les plus calculateurs et manipulateurs que Twilight avait rencontré de toute sa vie. Son jolis minois avait trompé tout le monde à Ponyville et elle avait eut depuis longtemps l'occasion de fuir avant que la vérité n'éclate. D'ailleurs, si son absence ne s'était fait remarquée, personne ne l'aurait soupçonné et de plus, c'était un pur hasard si Twilight, Fluttershy, Apple Jack et Rarity avaient découvert sa planque. Et parfois, elle se demandait: combien de temps aurait-elle continué sinon?

Elles n'avaient pas eu l'occasion de s'expliquer avec le poney de terre, alors beaucoup avaient été dans le dénis pendant une longue période. Mais il sembla qu'au contraire de certains, Rarity se réjouit de cette nouvelle et fit son parcours avec une passion non dissimulée pour le S.M. Puis un jour, elle était partie à la recherche de Pinkie Pie, prétendant en être tombée amoureuse. Ce fut peut après qu'Apple Jack s'enferma dans sa prison de briques noire, peut être, elle aussi, prise par la peur de la violence qui régnait. Mais ces derniers temps, Twilight s'était résiliée à vivre ainsi et faisait donc comme si de rien était, acceptant ce monde et tentant d'y vivre tant bien que mal, habituée à cette folie.

« Il est l'heure, Twilight. » dit Pinkamena d'un ton sombre.

La licorne leva la tête, tirée de ses pensées, ayant presque oublié qu'un psychopathe tueur en série se trouvait dans son salon. Elle fronça les sourcils, intriguée par les propos du poney.

« L'heure de quoi?

-De commencer une partie. »

Que signifiait ceci, ''une partie''? Était-ce un jeu pour elle?

« Nous devons jouer pour faire pencher la balance du bien en notre faveur, Twilight. Et pour cela, il faut que chacune de nous participe à ce jeu.

-Je ne... comprend pas. Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire?!

-Notre nature a changés et avec, nos pouvoirs. Les éléments de l'harmonie sont devenus les éléments de... la disharmonie, si l'on peut dire. On va les appeler comme ça, d'accord?

-C'est à cause de ce qu'il se passe depuis ces dernières années?

-Tu l'as deviné toute seule? Tant mieux, tu es moins stupide que tu en as l'air »

Pinkamena raillait comme elle respirait mais Twilight essaya de garder son calme. Après tout, même si elle essayait de...

Un décharge électrique passa à travers son cerveau. Elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion jusqu'à présent de tester son pouvoir purificateur sur ses amies, alors Pinkamena serait son premier cobaye. La licorne se jeta sur elle et usa son pouvoir pour rendre la ponette à la normale, comme elle l'avait fait avec les autres lorsqu'elles avaient été confrontées à Discord. Mais il n'y eu aucun résultat si ce n'est un coup de sabot en pleine caboche de la part de Pinkamena qui s'éloigna, fulminante de rage aux côtés de Scootaloo. Pourquoi est-ce que ça ne marchait pas?

« Je suis tout à fait normale, rétorque Pinkie, ou alors, ta corne est cassée. Donne la moi si tu n'en veux plus, j'en fais collection!

-Non, grogna la licorne.

-Au fait, où est Spike? »

Twilight baissa les oreilles, soudainement triste et sans piper mots, elle s'assit sur un sofa.

« Si je t'écoute, nous pourrons sauver Equestria des ténèbres?

-Eh bien, à toi seule de voir.

-Mais j'ai une question, d'abord: comment es-tu au courant de tout cela?

-C'est facile, la princesse Celestia est venue me voir. »

C'était comme si un poignard vous transperçait, comme si vous aviez une profonde tristesse au plus profond de vous et que surtout, vous saviez que vous vous étiez fait trahir par la personne qui autrefois, était la plus respectée à votre cœur. Voilà ce que ressentit Twilight à ce moment là. Elle était figée, incapable de dire quoi que soit, profondément blessée par cette révélation. C'était elle, l'élève de la princesse. C'était aussi le leader des éléments de l'harmonie, alors pourquoi avait-elle été voir Pinkamena?

« Depuis... quand...?

-Environ deux semaines. Dès qu'elle fut partie, j'ai pris la route pour Ponyville, espérant que tu voudrais encore... tu sais... sauver le monde.

-Mais pourquoi t'a-elle contactée toi et pas moi?

-C'est simple, dit elle en souriant, elle est venue voir la personne la plus saine d'esprit.

-Quoi? hurla la licorne. Tu es loin d'être la plus saine d'esprit!

-Ah bon? Alors comment expliques-tu cette hallucination?

-Quelle hallucination?

-Celle qui se produit dans ta tête en ce moment. »

Tout ceci n'était pas réel? Comment? Tout semblait si vrai! Twilight regarda l'un de ses sabots, profondément troublée. C'était vrai alors, elle sombrait dans la folie. Qu'allait-il advenir de son âme à présent? Sa conscience même la trahissait, lui donnait de faux espoirs de rétablir la paix à Equestria. Pinkamena rit doucement tandis que Scootaloo roulait des yeux en s'avançait.

« Ne prête pas attention à Miss Pinkamena, elle cherche juste à te troubler. Pas d'inquiétudes, nous sommes bien réelles. Je crois bien qu'elle est devenue l'esprit du sadisme avec le temps. »

Twilight rougit face à cette méprise, elle s'était fait avoir d'un façon si stupide.

« Revenons-en à nos moutons, Twilight. Il faut que tu saches que nous six, éléments de l'harmonie, avons été chargées d'accomplir des tâches bien précise. Par exemple, moi, j'ai dût me charger de créer le décor de ce monde.

-Attend attend... Le décor?

-Exact. Ce monde que tu vois sort de mon imagination. J'ai tout créé: les caractéristiques du paysage, les saisons ainsi que le réalisme.

-C'est... impossible. Qu'est-ce que tu racontes?

-Il faut que tu saches que c'est la princesse qui a décidée de nous mettre dans ce piège.

-Pourquoi?

-Je n'en sais rien, c'est ça qui a tendance à m'intriguer. Ce que je sais, c'est que lorsque tu mourras, un nouvelle partie débutera.

-Pardon?! Je n'ai pas l'intention de mourir.

-Tu veux que je t'aides?

-NAN! hurla la licorne en s'agrippant au dossier du sofa. »

Scootaloo s'approcha de Pinkamena, un air confus encré sur son visage.

« Je ne coudrais pas vous insulter Pinkamena mais... Je comprend Twilight: vous avez vraiment l'air siphonnée, là! »

Le poney donna un violent coup de sabot dans le ventre de son assistante qui s'écroula de douleur, et, toujours le regard aussi impassible, elle reprit la parole.

« Nous sommes coincées ici jusqu'à ce que tu meurs. Normalement, un nouveau monde doit être créé au début de chaque nouvelle partie. Comme cela fait cinq ans que celle là dure, j'ai eu le temps de le peaufiner jusqu'à frôler la perfection. Celle que nous devons craindre: c'est Jack.

-Pourquoi?

-Elle a créé les règles de ce jeu et tu dois les suivre. Ce serait facile s'il lui était impossible de les changer, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Et puis, aussi, nous sommes toute ennemies. Mais comme tu es le pion principal, tu seras soit aidée, soit tuée par les autres. Et chaque partie aura son lot d'alliés et d'ennemis dont le nombre divergera.

-Mais il est impossible de gagner si Apple Jack peut changer les règles.

-Ce sera très difficile, certes, mais pas impossible. Seul nous deux gardons notre mémoire, les autres ne sont que de simples décors. Tu es l'atout majeur de Celestia et moi son messager. Mais Apple Jack peut faire en sorte que je te tue dans certaines parties.

-Mais... Si je meurs, c'est pour de vrais?

-Tu verras. »

Twilight réfléchis, trouvant tout cela absurde et compliqué. En même temps, son cerveau ne savait pas quoi en penser. À ce moment, une information la percuta.

« Mais vous, vous ne mourrez pas pour de vrais?

-Nous sommes sur le même pied d'estale que toi.

-Alors votre passé changera! Tu ne seras plus Pinkamena Diane Pie et Rainbow Dahs reviendra d'entre les morts. »

Pinkie sembla perplexe lors d'une seconde, puis sourit.

« Mais Twilight... Dashie n'est pas morte! »

Commentaires de fin: Ce chapitre était un peu plus long que le précédent, la partie qui va commencer va faire bouger l'histoire et les choses sérieuses vont démarrer au prochain chapitre! Merci de m'avoir lu!

Il y a eu my little dashie, alors pourquoi Dexter n'adopterais pas Pinkamena? Idée à creuser!


	3. Chapter 3

Commentaires de l'auteur: Ask Pinkamena Diane Pie:

Ask Lil' Miss Rarity:

Therainbowfactory: document/d/1td5r9BGGA7l2rnlFTnVrJN2NdZc lcVWUMoCqaSujnM/edit?hl=en_GB&pli=1

Ask Scootaloo The Sadist:

Chapitre 3

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Twilight, disait Rarity en souriant. Rainbow Dash nous fait une blague et elle réapparaitra bientôt. Si ça se trouve, elle est déjà rentré chez elle et viendra nous narguer dès l'aube, demain! »

La licorne soupira, espérant que son amie avait raison. Elle n'aimait pas ce genre de plaisanteries, celles du genre où quelqu'un disparaissait pour faire peur à tout le monde et prouver combien elle était importante aux yeux de tous. La pégase aimait beaucoup se rendre intéressante, étant de nature très égocentrique. Mais elle compensait ce défaut en étant là pour ses amies à tout moments et essayant de les aider, à sa manière. D'ailleurs, son petit jeu marchait: Twilight s'inquiétait pour elle et se rendait compte de l'affection qu'elle lui vouait. Si elle venait un jour à disparaître ou partir, la licorne en serait très affectée.

« Quelle journée! s'exclama la reine de la mode. Je suis épuisée, une bonne nuit de repos ne serait pas du luxe, n'est-ce pas?

-Oui, je vais rentrer. Spike doit m'attendre, je devais lui ramener des pierres précieuses et le pauvre doit trépigner en bavant devant la porte.

-Je vois bien la scène, gloussa Rarity, bonne nuit Twilight.

-Bonne nuit. »

La licorne rentra chez elle en trottinant sous le ciel balayé d'étoiles, accompagné de ce vent aux senteurs fleuries si propres à Ponyville. À Canterlot, il n'y avait que l'odeur des moteurs pétants, des boulangeries, des blanchisseries, des imprimeries et des autres boutiques et usines. Chaque ville avait sa spécificité et Ponyville était du genre calme la nuit, ce qui avait un peu déboussolée Twilight, habituée au bruits de la grande ville. De plus, les chemins en terre entourés de chants laissaient place aux lumières douces des lucioles et l'été, au bruit des grillons. La lune éclairait le chemin, faute de lampadaires et quelques dalles étaient éparpillées ici et là sur le sentier. Une idée vint à l'élève de la princesse: elle pourrait se faire des lanternes en enfermant des lucioles dans de petits bocaux! Spike s'en amuserait beaucoup et vue qu'il devait se coucher tôt tout les soirs, ce serait une occasion pour lui de profiter de la nuit. Après tout, comptant les grand services qu'il rendait à sa mère adoptive, il avait le droit à un petit extras.

Quand le petit dragon vit Twilight rentrer, il se précipita vers elle pour voir le butin qu'elle lui ramenait. Mais étant bien élevé, il salua d'abord, histoire de passer pour un bon garçon.

« Bonsoir, Twilight. Tu as passé une bonne journée? dit-il, les yeux rivés sur son panier.

-Inutile de faire semblant, Spike. Je sais que tu meurs de faim. »

Elle lui tendit quelques rubis et le petit dragon sauta de joie jusqu'à la table qu'il avait déjà mise, histoire de passer directement au repas. Il avait posé deux assiette, de la porcelaine que lui avait offert Granny Smith, des pièces rares et rustiques comme on en trouve à la campagne. La licorne s'assit en fasse de Spike et se servit du foin croustillant tandis que son petit assistant dévorait un saphir. Sa façon de manger ne différait pas vraiment de celle d'un loup affamé et Twilight dût lui passer un torchon sur la bouche à plusieurs reprise.

« Mais dis-moi, pourquoi es-tu si en retard?

-Oh, je dois aider aux préparatif de la fête de l'été, sans moi, il n'y a pas d'organisation. Je devrais y retourner demain aussi alors si tu veux tu pourras aller te recoucher après mon départ.

-C'est vrai? Super.

-Je me rend compte qu'il est très tard, dit la licorne en regardant la pendule de la cuisine, encore désolé, Spike.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je me suis juste fait un peu de soucis, c'est tout.

-Il n'y a pas de quoi, qu'est-ce qui pourrait nous arriver, après tout? »

Après un bon repas, Spike s'écroula dans son panier alors que Twilight alla faire la vaisselle et partit se coucher paisiblement. Quand elle se réveilla, elle décida qu'il ne serait peut être pas nécessaire de lever son petit assistant et se prépara seule avant de partir rejoindre les autres pour préparer la fête. En arrivant à l'hôtel de ville, elle aperçue Apple Jack et Fluttershy. Elle s'approcha pour les saluer et ses deux amies semblèrent rassurées de la voir.

« Bonjour, Twilight. murmura Fluttershy. Rarity est partie chercher Rainbow Dash et Pinkie Pie, on ne les trouve nulle part. Tu les aurait vues?

-Non, pas depuis hier.

-J'espère qu'il ne leur est rien arrivé, s'inquiéta Apple Jack, je me fais du soucis. Rainbow Dash disparaît parfois une demie journée mais elle donne toujours signe de vie et on la retrouve aux même endroits, mais aujourd'hui, ce n'est pas le cas. Quand à Pinkie Pie, il suffit de l'appeler pour la voir arriver en quelque secondes!

-Peut être qu'elles nous font une surprise, se rassura Fluttershy, une petite fête...

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, dit Rarity en arrivant, elles ne peuvent pas disparaître comme cela. Je suis sûre qu'elle sont quelque part.

-J'aimerais en être aussi sûre, soupira Twilight. »

Elles entrèrent dans la mairie pour aller à la rencontre de la mairesse, essayant de se concentrer sur les préparatifs. Le poney blond leur expliqua les prochaines tâches qu'elle devraient faire et pour quand elles devraient prêtes. Tout cela se révéla compliqué et ennuyeux. Twilight vit plus d'une fois Rarity et Apple Jack piquer du nez tandis que Fluttershy écoutait docilement les instruction mais toutefois sans grande passion. Une bonne partie de l'après midi s'écoula ainsi et chacune y mit un peu du siens sous la chaleur du soleil. Au bout d'un long moment, la réunion prit fin et chacun des poneys s'attela aux tâches qui lui étaient consacrées. En marchant pour aller chercher des pommes, Apple Jack sourit à Twilight.

« Je pense que j'ai trouvé pourquoi Pinkie et Dash ne sont pas venues: elles se cachent pour éviter de s'embêter avec les préparatifs. Et elles ont raison.

-Oui! s'exclama la licorne. C'est bien vrai! Et dire que je m'inquiétais, pourquoi n'y ais-je pas pensé plus tôt? Si ces préparatifs m'ennuient, alors ils ne peuvent intéresser personne.

-Je suis sûre qu'elles réapparaitrons comme des fleurs le jour de la fête. »

En route pour la ferme à travers les champs les amies rirent longtemps tout en trottinant. Twilight avançait maintenant, le cœur léger, aux côtés du poney blond. Elle avait le don de la rassurer, elle était si mature. Le soleil tapait, ce jour là et c'est avec un joie non dissimulée qu'elles allèrent se rafraichir les sabots au ruisseau, à l'ombre d'un saule pleureur, à côté du pont en pierre blanche. Après une vingtaine de minutes, elles reprirent leur chemin jusqu'à la ferme, le vent s'engouffrant entre leur crinières pour un sécher chaque cheveux. L'air sentait bon la fin du printemps et les fruits. Le ciel était bleu comme l'azur, abritant les oiseaux volant librement, portés par les courants de l'air, tel une rivière d'oxygène purifiant les poumons les plus encrassés.

« J'ai hâte que les préparatifs soient finis, commença Apple Jack, je pourrait me faire de l'argent en vendant des produits de la ferme à cette fête. Big Macintosh a besoin d'une nouvelle charrette.

-Si tu veux, je pourrais t'aider à construire ton stand dès que nous auront fini nos tâches de la journée.

-Oui, répondit le poney d'un air ravie, ce serait une joie de pouv... »

Un hurlement brisa le doux silence de la prairie, glaçant les entrailles des deux amies. Il venait de la forêt et au retentit de ce son, des oiseaux s'envolèrent des arbres, indiquant l'endroit d'où provenait ce son effrayant. Twilight et Apple Jack se regardèrent avant de foncer vers les bois. Une fois sur place, elles ne virent rien. Elles circulèrent parmi les buissons et les hautes herbes cherchant l'origine du cris. Les grands arbres cachaient la lumière du soleil, rafraichissant l'air ambiant. Ce qui aurait pût plaire à la licorne qui cherchait à fuir la chaleur et le bruit, se révéla vite oppressant et l'air devint étouffant.

« Twilight.

-Oui?

-Tu entends?

-Quoi donc? répondit-elle en tendant l'oreille.

-Rien. Pas d'oiseaux, pas d'animaux courant dans les parages, aucun bruit que l'on trouve habituellement dans une forêt. Je sais que tu vas trouver cela stupide, mais je crois que cela n'est pas dût au cris que nous avons entendu. Il y a une atmosphère... malsaine, ici. »

L'élève de la princesse acquiesça, le regard soucieux quand soudain elles entendirent des pleurs. Ils venaient du tapis de fougères en contrebas et les deux amies comprirent que quelqu'un y était coincé. Alors elles s'engouffrèrent dans la mer de feuilles vertes et tendre, faisant bien attention de ne pas tomber à leur tour. Apple Jack tâta le sol et sentit du vide sous son sabot, elle avait trouvé le trous. Elle cria pour vérifier s'il n'y avait personne et une petite voix terrorisé lui répondit. En écartant les fougères, le poney découvrit un spectacle effrayant, qui resta alors gravé dans sa mémoire jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

Depuis quelques temps, Madame Cake s'inquiétait pour Pinkie Pie. Cette dernière rentrait souvent au petit matin et semblait un peut triste, mais tout de même sans jamais oublier que son travail au Sugarcube Corner était important. C'était pourquoi la pâtissière respectait beaucoup son employée et la considérait comme un membre de sa famille, n'hésitant pas à l'inviter à sa table pour diner le soir. Mais tout ces jours où le poney passait des heures aux fourneaux, chantonnant joyeusement une nouvelle chanson chaque jour, était lointains. Certes, elle continuait de sourire et de chanter, mais Madame Cake savait que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Elle redevenait comme le jour de leurs première rencontre: sauvage. Quand elle était arrivée, elle cherchait un travail pour pouvoir s'établir en ville et dès le moment où elle franchit la porte de la boutique, faisant tinter la cloche suspendue par une branche métallique, le poney bleu sût qu'il serait difficile de la sortir de cet état de bête apeuré qu'elle trainait avec elle. Mais le temps avait passé et Pinkie Pie devint plus vite que prévue, un poney très sympathique, une fois la timidité passé. Parfois, elle semblait absente et Madame Cake la surpris à se parler à elle même. Après avoir passé un an chez les Cakes, le poney rose perdit toute trace de timidité et de ''bizarrerie''.

Mais quelque chose semblait occuper ses pensées et même les jumeaux, pourtant adorés de Pinkie Pie, s'en trouvaient délaissés. Madame Cake s'était renseignée sur le passé de son employée mais avant d'entrer à Ponyville, c'était la page blanche. Comme si elle n'avait pas existé jusqu'à présent et quand le sujet était abordé, elle semblait gênée et fuyait ou changeait de conversation. Toutes les informations disponibles à son sujet était qu'elle était la cadette d'une fratrie de trois enfants et qu'elle avait été élevée à la campagne. À pars ça: silence total. Elle la soupçonnait d'avoir changé les circonstances de l'obtention de sa cutie mark quand elle avait raconté cette histoire, comme un enfant orphelin s'invente une vie luxueuse dans sa tête.

Le poney monta dans les appartements de Pinkie, pour lui parler un peu et essayer d'avoir des explications sur ce comportement et la consoler si elle avait un problème. Mais quand elle frappa à la porte, personne ne répondit. Alors, elle essaya d'ouvrir mais se rendit compte qu'elle était fermée à clef. Surprise de ce manque de confiance envers elle, son cœur eut un léger pincement. Certes, elle venait d'essayer d'entrer sans permission, mais c'était la première fois. Discrètement, elle sortit une clef passe partout qu'elle avait fait faire et ouvrit la porte. Étrangement, Gummy avait disparu. Elle eut beau l'appeler, il n'était pas dans sa chambre. Soudainement, elle sentit un courant d'air passer entre ses jambes, ce qui lui glaça le sang mais quand elle regarda ses sabots, ses yeux ne virent que le parquet. Alors, mal à l'aise, elle regarda la chambre. Jamais auparavant elle n'avait fouillé la chambre de quelqu'un et cela lui retournait l'estomac.

Ses sabots faisaient claquer le parquet pâle tandis qu'elle marchait. La chambre était carrément imbibée de rose, comme une éponge boit l'eau, on aurait dit que Pinkie avait jeté de la peinture sur tout les meubles. Mais l'air était froid et baigné d'une impression de danger. Comme si tout ce rose était un effort pour faire croire que la pièce avait tout d'une chambre normale et cacher quelque chose d'horrible. Le sabot de Madame cake heurta une planche qui dépassait et la fit trébucher. Elle se retourna pour mieux voir et remarqua une infime trace rouge sur le bout de bois. Son sabot essaya de retirer cette pièce de parquet, vainement. Alors elle attrapa une paire de ciseaux et la retira.

Avez-vous déjà été marché un soir dans les rues et croisé un chien au beau milieu de la route? Un gros chien vous fixant avec un regard affamé qui, au moindre mouvement de votre part, vous rattrapera et vous dévorera? Vous êtes comme pétrifié et n'osez même plus respirer, comme si vous vouliez qu'il oublie votre présence. Votre cœur bat tellement fort qu'il vous fait mal et il se met à tonner lorsque que le chien cours vers vous. Votre sang se glace, vous ouvrez grand les yeux, mais malgré tout, vous restez planté là, comme si des mains invisibles vous saisissaient et vous empêchaient de partir.

C'est ce sentiment que ressentit Madame Cake quand elle découvrit ce qu'il y avait sous cette planche de parquet. Sa voix était coupé, elle voulut crier, hurler ou même pousser un gémissement. Mais au moment ou sa voix se brisa, un cris aiguë retentit dans la maison, comme pour le faire à sa place. C'était les jumeaux! Madame Cake couru dans leur chambre et crut vivre un cauchemar éveillée. Du sang partout, ses bébés allongés sur le sol, égorgés, éviscérés, dessoudés, massacrés et au milieu de la pièce se trouvait un petit alligator, nageant dans le sang. Il posa son regard sur la pâtissière qui s'apprêta à hurler du plus profond de ses poumons lorsqu'elle sentit un coup violent dans son dos qui lui coupa le souffle. Et quand elle se retourna, elle vit Pinkie, les yeux sombres, la crinière telle une cascade de sang devant son visage. Le poney bleu fonça sur elle en la maudissant mais son employé, d'un coup de sabot violent au visage, l'envoya une deuxième fois au tapis.

« Toi... grogna Madame Cake. Je n'aurais jamais dût te laisser entrer dans ma maison. »

Elle se releva, pataugeant dans le sang de ses propres enfants, emplie d'une rage qu'elle n'avait encore jamais ressentit et qui lui procurait un flux d'adrénaline incroyable. Elle fonça sur le poney rose qui esquiva sa charge d'une effrayante et elle frappa sa patronne une deuxième fois. Il était clair que la pâtissière n'avait aucune chance mais elle recommença et chargea une seconde fois mais ce coup ci, Pinkie se laissa plaquer au sol. Madame Cake la regarda, emplie de colère et d'une infime part de surprise de l'avoir coincée.

« Pourquoi pleurez-vous, Madame Cake? murmura Pinkie.

-Pourquoi? POURQUOI?! COMMENT OSES-TU ME POSER CETTE QUESTION SALE PETITE PSYCHOPATHE?! Ta vermine a tué mes chéris, mes petits anges... Et toi, tu entrepose sagement des organes en dessous du plancher... et... je n'ai... »

Une impulsion de stress parcouru son cerveau, comme une décharge électrique, comme un évidence la surprenant au croisement d'un couloir.

« Où est mon mari?

-Avec nous, en ce moment... Oh aller, vous croyiez que c'était quoi cet ingrédient secret dans les cupcakes que je vous ai servis l'autre jour? »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de dire quelque chose que son estomac s'exprima à sa place, déversant son flux au sol, répugné par cette révélation. Et quand elle releva son regard vers Pinkie, elle fut surprise de voir que celle ci pleurait, des larmes coulant sur ses joues, telles de minuscules cristaux.

« Pourquoi pleurez-vous pour eux? Je suis là, moi. soupira-t-elle. Partez avec moi, Madame Cake, je ne vous ferais jamais de mal. C'est grâce à vous que j'ai put me fondre dans la masse, vous m'avez enseigné à utiliser le masque Pinkie Pie, vous avez agis envers moi comme une mère. La seule qui mérite de vivre ici bas, c'est vous, alors venez avec moi. Pitié, ne m'obligez pas à vous tuer... »

« PITIÉ! SORTEZ MOI DE LÀ. JE VEUX SORTIR! JE VOUS EN SUPPLIE! »

Fluttershy essayait désespérément de grimper dans la pente boueuse, couverte de sang et apeurée. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés par la terreur qu'elle éprouvait et Apple Jack, pendant un moment, resta figée face à elle. Twilight arriva pour voir ce qu'il se passait et cru qu'elle allait vomir lorsque son regard se posa sur tout ce sang. Mais elle se ressaisit et tendis une branche au pégase. Apple Jack recula lentement au fur et à mesure que la licorne faisait remonter Fluttershy. Cette dernière, en arrivant au niveau de Twilight, s'écroula au sol en pleurant nerveusement, se balançant sur elle-même pour se rassurer et s'apaiser. La licorne posa un sabot réconfortant sur son dos et la caressa doucement tandis que la pégase tentait de se remettre de ses émotions.

« Apple Jack! Va prévenir le maire! »

Le poney couleur pêche ne bougea pas, murmurant pour elle même, effrayée jusqu'à la moelle.

« Qui a bien pût faire ça? C'est... Ce sang... D'où provient-il?

-Des visages, Twilight. pleurait Fluttershy, il y en a partout. Je les vois. Il y a Rainbow Dash... J'ai peur! Aide moi!

-Rainbow... soupira la cow girl. »

Elle se retourna et couru, laissant Twilight et Fluttershy. La licorne avait le pressentiment que son amie ne reviendrait pas, même si elle l'appelait désespérément. Alors elle prit le pégase sur son dos et traversa la forêt, seul les larmes de Fluttershy brisant le silence. Lorsqu'elle entra dans le village, tout les poneys la regardèrent, effrayés et choqués. Personne ne disait quoi que ce soit, tout n'était que silence, même les oiseaux ne chantonnaient plus, comme s'ils savaient que l'heure était grave. Rarity, qui sortait de la boutique de bijoux, vit ses amies marcher, couvertes de sang. Elle lâcha ce qu'elle portait et courue vers elles.

« Twilight! Fluttershy! Mais qu'est-ce que...

-Aide-moi, Rarity, il faut la conduire à l'hôpital. »

La licorne prit sur elle, quoique angoissée, et aida sa congénère à porter Fluttershy qui s'était finalement évanouie. Dès qu'elle fut prise en charge par l'hôpital, la licorne fonça à la mairie et informa la mairesse de la situation, mais entre temps, les corps des jumeaux avaient étés découverts et quand Twilight et Rarity fouillèrent la maison pour trouver des indices, il découvrirent ce qu'il y avait sous le plancher de la chambre de Pinkie: des organes, des cuties marks, des colliers de dents, des cornes et encore pleins d'autres choses. Princesse Celestia fut immédiatement mise au courant et pendant ce temps, les deux licornes allèrent chercher Apple Jack à la ferme et s'en allèrent fouiller le trous où était tombé Fluttershy, sous la surveillance de quelques poneys puissants, pour les aiders si quelque chose devait leur arriver.

La pente raide où était tombée le pégase menait à un grand corridor creusé sous terre dont les murs étaient faits en pierre grossière, menant à une porte blindée entre ouverte, donnant sur un espèce de laboratoire. Une grande salle se trouvait là, les murs décorés par des ustensiles chirurgicaux, des têtes de poneys empaillés, des cuties marks encadrées aux murs, divers colliers de cornes et de dents, des bocaux emplis d'organes posés sur des étagères et surtout, au milieu de la pièce, une table de torture sur laquelle gisait Rainbow Dash. Les trois amies restèrent pétrifiées et Twilight aperçue Rarity mettre le sabot sur sa bouche. La licorne violette s'avança vers le pégase bleu, tellement effarée par cet endroit qu'il lui fut incapable de pleurer. Alors comme ça, son pressentiment de la veille ne l'avait pas trompé, c'était fini.

Elles avaient découvert la tanière du monstre, la partie pouvait commencer.

Commentaires de fin: Un flash back un peu court car je ne voulais pas m'étendre sur l'ancien monde puisque je vais faire pas mal de ''flash back'' dans les chapitres suivants, c'est juste pour expliquer les débuts du fabuleux univers de Creepy Pony!

Nan franchement, j'espère que vous aimez ma fanfic parce que je dois regarder pleins de trucs effrayants pour me mettre dans l'ambiance et quand j'écris cette histoire je dors pas la nuit suivante... POUR TOI PUBLIC! =w=*


	4. Chapter 4

Commentaires de l'auteuse: Après trois chapitre ennuyeux, nous commençons le premier arc!

En fait quand j'y repense, le chapitre 1 était une espèce de prologue, mais bon, comme personne ne les lis...

J'ai remarqué qu'il n'y avait pas autant de jeux de mots dans la VF. Certes, ''everypony'' est intraduisible, mais quand Twilight dit ''C'est cousu à la main'' je trouve ça un peu dommage et c'est pas la longueur de la phrase qui pose problème sachant qu'ils en casent une sur un mouvement de bouche d'un mot... B

ARC PREMIER

Chapitre 4

« NON! hurla Scootaloo. NE LA FAITES PAS VENIR! »

Twilight se retourna lentement, son cou glacé par une légère brise. Son cœur manqua un battement lorsqu'elle vit une grande ombre s'élevant dans un bruits d'os brisés, du haut de la mezzanine où était situé la chambre. Du sang coulait d'un tas de chair difforme qui ressemblait peu à peu un corps mal proportionné, et des vers se répandaient sur le sol tandis que la chose noire prenait des airs de poney. Et, comme si elle venait de naitre, la créature se mit en position fœtale, tremblant de tout ses membres déformés. Une odeur de viande pesait dans l'air, comme celle qui règne dans une salle de torture et la créature qui faisait trembler Twilight tomba au sol dans un bruit de chair décomposé heurtant le sol. Elle posa ses yeux d'un rose sale sur la licorne, essayant de ramper jusqu'à elle, son joli minois déformé par une expression indescriptible.

Scootaloo tremblait, écrasée derrière un fauteuil de couleur bleu, tentant de se cacher. La chose atteint les sabots de Twilight et l'agrippa en souriant, comme si elle était rassurée de voir la licorne. Et c'est là qu'elle la reconnue: Rainbow Dash. Des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, tellement émue qu'elle n'entendit pas la mise en garde de Pinkamena. Elle serra fort son amie dans ses bras, à bout de souffle et tellement heureuse de la revoir enfin. Ses larmes dansaient doucement sur ses joues et son corps entier se mouvait sous des tremblements de joie. Elle était couverte du liquide noir dans lequel était baigné son amie, qui sentait le goudron et le sang. Quand ses sabots l'entourèrent, elle sentit que quelque chose manquait et quand elle regarda, ce vide la percuta. Rainbow Dash n'avait plus d'ailes et à la place coulait du sang écarlate qui se répandait dans toute la pièce.

« Tu es... je te... connais. soupira-t-elle. Twilight... »

Son visage s'approcha de celui de Twilight Sparkle, doucement et si près que la licorne put sentir son souffle glacé. Sa bouche s'ouvrit, découvrant sa chair en plein cycle de putréfaction, les dents pourries, se dirigeant vers son visage. Du sang coulait de son crâne et des cicatrices couvraient ses membres déformés, pareils à ceux d'une poupée cassée. Un éclair rose frôla le visage de la licorne violette et, choquée et surprise, elle retomba sur ses fesses, peinant à analyser la situation. Pinkamena avait plaqué Rainbow Dash au sol, le sabot menaçant de lui écraser le crane. La pégase déchue souriait en essayant tant bien que mal de la mordre.

« C'est à cause de toi! C'est ta faute! »

La licorne fut blessée par ces paroles, se remémorant le jour où elles avaient trouvé son cadavre sanguinolent dans la planque sous-terrain du poney rose.

« N... Non. Je suis tellement désolé Dash... Je savais qu'il t'étais arrivé malheur, je le pressentais mais les autres m'ont dit de ne pas m'en faire... Si tu savais... Si tu savais comme je m'en veux tellement! J'aurais voulu arriver à temps mais...

-Non, ricana-t-elle, ce n'est pas de ça dont je parle. Je veux dire, c'est de ta faute si le monde est sans dessus dessous. »

Le sabot de Pinkamena écrasa le crane de Rainbow Dash d'un seul coup violent, sous le regard ahuri de Twilight. Du sang coula entre les plaques du plancher dans un affreux bruit de craquement sourd.

« NON! Qu'est-ce que tu as fait?!

-Ne t'inquiète pas, cette saloperie ne peut pas mourir.

-Quoi?

-Comme elle est morte avant que la partie ne commence, elle est passive au jeu physiquement parlant et agit sous la forme d'un zombie.

-Ce qui veut dire?

-J'ai créé le décor, elle a créé le passé de tout les personnages du jeu. Elle peut influencer les décisions de n'importe qui en apparaissant dans leur rêve ou par d'autre moyen. »

Twilight, encore sous le choc, regarda Scootaloo et réfléchit, troublée par sa peur non blâmable à propos de Rainbow Dash, qui lui semblait cependant paradoxale par rapport à l'adoration qu'elle lui portait autrefois.

« Mais elle peut les changer, non?

-Le passé ne peut changer approximativement qu'à partir du moment ou vous avez découvert son corps.

-C'est un rapport avec elle, qui voulait qu'on s'en souvienne?

-Non, c'est parce que c'est... eh bien... En fait, je ne sais pas trop. »

Elle réfléchit, roulant du regard, puis sourit à Twilight. La licorne comprit que Rainbow Dash avait créé un monstre qui s'était finalement retourné contre elle avant même que la partie ne commence.

« Et moi, Pinkie, quel est mon rôle dans tout ça? »

Un silence profond s'installa alors, rompu par les sanglots de Scootaloo, rappelée à l'ordre immédiatement. Pinkamena jouait de façon malsaine à rouler la tête de Rainbow Dash, comme si c'était un ballon dégonflé. La licorne détourna les yeux, à moitié exaspérée, ayant le pressentiment que ce serait à elle de se débarrasser du cadavre. Elle regarda par la fenêtre d'un œil las, voyant le même paysage gris que d'habitude. Ses yeux se perdirent dans la salle pour atterrir sur la pendule sur laquelle elle vit qu'il était six heure quarante sept. Alors elle se mit fermement sur ses quatre pattes et regarda le pégase.

« Dis, Scootaloo, tu veux manger quelque chose? Tu as l'air mal en point, ça te ferais du bien. Et après je pourrais changer tes bandages. »

La jeune pégase la regarda, peu confiante. Mais Pinkamena se mit à table, signifiant bien qu'elle voulait manger un morceau. Alors la licorne prit sa patte et la guida jusqu'à la table. Puisqu'elle avait des invités, Twilight décida qu'elle ferait des pancakes et quelques fruits. Son cœur senti un poids s'enlever lorsqu'elle aperçue le poney rose trainer le corps de Rainbow Dash dehors, comme si elle avait comprit le malaise de son ancienne amie. Et, lisant dans ses pensées, elle ouvrit les fenêtres pour faire circuler l'air dans la maison. La licorne n'hésita pas à mettre le plein de beurre et de graisse dans la nourriture pour que les deux tueuses prennent un peu d'épaisseur et de forces. Ce n'était pas le bon moment pour un petit déjeuner, ni une excellente idée d'inviter ces deux là chez elle, mais après le ventre rempli, l'ambiance est tout de suite moins tendue et Pinkamena aurait peut être envie de dire plus d'informations sur la situation.

Twilight passa la tête par l'embrasure de la porte et vit la ponette rose la fixer immédiatement, comme si elle ne tenait pas à la perdre de vue. La licorne lavande revint devant ses fourneaux et remarqua Scootaloo débarquer, lui demandant si elle voulait qu'elle mette les assiettes. Ses narines frémirent à l'odeur succulente de la nourriture et un filet de bave coula de sa bouche. Cela faisait des années qu'elle n'avait pas mangé de petit déjeuner digne de ce nom, Miss Pinkamena étant une bien piètre cuisinière sauf quand il s'agissait de faire des cupcackes aux ingrédients de provenance douteuse. La licorne lui demanda de mettre le couvert et d'apporter les fruits sur la table, quelques pommes, des fraises sauvages, des framboises ainsi que des myrtilles. Comme boisson, elle leur donna du cidre et tandis que le pégase mangeait comme un goret, Pinkamena semblait se contenir et ne faisait aucun commentaire sur ce qu'il y avait dans son assiette.

« Tout le monde est vivant, souffla-t-elle, c'est déjà ça.

-Pas Rainbow Dash, commenta Scootaloo, vous venez de la tuer.

-Dis moi, demanda Twilight, vous étiez arrivés à appeler Rainbow Dash plusieurs fois avant?

-Moui... marmonna Pinkamena.

-Et elle a déjà essayé de... mordre? »

Pinkamena baragouina encore une fois et Scootaloo sembla mal à l'aise à cause de ces question. Pleine de remords, Twilight enleva l'assiette du pégase et claqua son sabot sur la table, en attente de réponses.

« Malgré ses ailes, Rainbow Dash n'était pas un ange, tu sais. Elle a voulu... me tuer.

-C'est normal, après tout...

-Avant que Miss Pinkamena ne la torture! Elle m'a... »

La licorne tendis l'oreille pour entendre mais son interlocutrice n'avait rien de plus à ajouter. Elle avait peur de mettre les sabots dans le plat et n'osait pas insister, mais en même temps, il fallait faire avancer cette situation intolérable. Et pour cela elles devaient lui dire ce qu'il s'était exactement passé et n'occulter aucun détail. Pinkamena la fixait de ses grands yeux gris, le menton posé sur la table. Ce qui aurait été mignon sur n'importe quel poney devenait tout de suite plus angoissant, avec elle. Twilight se surpris à constater que chacun de ses mouvements l'angoissait au point qu'il fallait qu'elle l'ait toujours ne serais-ce qu'au coin de l'œil pour être sure qu'elle n'essaie pas de l'assommer durant une seconde d'inattention, car Twilight était certaine que c'était le temps nécessaire pour que le poney fasse ses petites affaires. Et cette dernière semblait soupçonner ce fait, ainsi lui arrivait-il de s'étirer soudainement ou de détourner son regard dès que la licorne lilas posait le sien pour tenter de se plonger dans cet océan grisâtre qu'était ses yeux. Elle voulait bien leur offrir le petit déjeuner, mais de là l'inviter à dormir la nuit serait impossible, ayant trop peur de se réveiller accrochée aux même sangles que Rainbow dash.

« Elle était devenue tarée, commenta Pinkamena, alors autant te faire à l'idée que ta martyre la plus adorée n'était en fait qu'une sale garce. Et puis, elle avait les poumons mal formés, le jour où elle aurait trop donné, elle en aurait crevé. »

La licorne ne fit aucun commentaire sur ce court monologue, continuant de manger sa nourriture. Qui est-ce qu'elle essayait de convaincre là?

« Concernant les éléments de... la disharmonie; que sommes-nous censées représenter à présent?

-Hum... Je suis l'élément de la tristesse, Apple Jack est celui de la peur, Fluttershy est la paranoïa et Dashie est la rage!

-Et moi? D'ailleurs, j'aimerais que tu me dise à quoi j'ai participé dans l'élaboration de ce monde, tu ne m'as toujours pas répondu...

-Eh bien, je ne sais pas vraiment quel élément tu es, sûrement un mélange de nous toutes. Mais j'opterais plus pour la solitude! Ou alors, la folie.

-Je préférerais la solitude.

-De toute façon, tu ne choisis pas ce que tu veux être, c'est comme ça. Par contre, tu as pût choisir la nature de ce monde.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

-Je pensais que tu avais compris. »

Sur ces mots, elle se leva de table et partit, comme ça, sans piper mot, laissant Twilight avec ses pensées et, accessoirement, Scootaloo. Cette dernière, mangeant son ultime pancake, ferma les yeux lorsque Pinkamena claqua la porte en partant.

« Pinkamena croit que tu peut tous nous sauver, tu sais.

-Pour ça faudrait-il qu'elle se montre coopérative et qu'elle réponde à mes questions. Je ne peut aider personne tant que je ne sais pas de quoi il retourne.

-J'ai raté mon examen de vol... »

Twilight fronça les sourcils, intriguée. Elle avait toujours pensé qu'elle avait été reçue avec brio, étant la protégée de Rainbow Dash. Mais pourquoi lui en parlait-elle maintenant? Ce n'était pas qu'elle s'en fiche complètement, mais quel rapport?

« Scootaloo, je ne suis pas sûre qu...

-Tu sais ce qui attend les pégases qui ne sont pas reçus...?

-Ils sont déportés... C'est ce qui t'es arrivé?

-Oui.

-Mais, Rainbow Dash m'a dit que tu l'avais réussit, et tu était encore à Ponyville.

-J'ai été déportée plus près que tu ne le crois. En réalité, j'ai été envoyée à la Rainbow Factory, au dernier niveau. Et j'ai ainsi découvert qu'il s'y passait des choses atroces. Ils y sacrifiaient les pégases qui échouaient à leur examens, venant de toutes les écoles d'Equestria. Et Rainbow Dash était le chef suprême de tout cela. J'ai réussit à déjouer leur lignes de défenses mais elle m'a rattrapé et m'a laissé un choix: être libre ou mourir. Et à cet instant, je souffrait. J'avais mal partout et j'ai préféré mourir que de vivre dans un monde où... Dashie m'avait trahie. Mais en fait, ces choix étaient de simples métaphores et elle me garda prisonnière, comme une poupée, me laissant sortir à quelques occasions, vouée à dépérir et sombrer dans la folie. Si Miss Pinkamena ne l'avait pas tuée... »

Sa voix se coupa à cause du chagrin qu'elle éprouvait, tremblante et éteinte. Twilight se rapprocha et la prit dans ses bras, attristée de la voir comme cela.

« Miss Pinkamena ne l'a pas achevé, c'est moi qui l'ait fait... »

La licorne l'écarta de ses bras, choquée par cette confidence. Et, la regardant des ses yeux violets, elle commença profondément à donner partit à l'adolescente plutôt qu'à son ancienne amie. Alors, Scootaloo baissa la tête, les yeux dans le vide et s'excusa de la façon la plus sincère que Twilight ait vue de sa vie. Pendant des années, elle avait crut que Pinkamena tuait sans raison mais même si c'était le cas, il y avait au moins une fois où elle avait fait ''justice''. La licorne versa un grand verre de cidre Apple à la pégase et lui fit boire cul sec pour oublier son chagrin, de la même façon qu'elle l'avait fait toute ces années, avant que le Dr Whooves ne lui ramène des pilules Bondodo. Discrètement, ses yeux rencontrèrent les poignets de l'adolescente, marqué de coupures, confirmant le mal être qu'elle éprouvait. Mais qui n'avait pas pensé à cette option, dernièrement?

Alors, Twilight se mit à débarrasser la table, abordant des sujets plus légers, expliquant sa méthode pour faire pousser rapidement des légumes, son ménage soigné, ses peurs face aux ombres, la raison de sa cicatrice à la patte et d'autres choses qu'elle essaya de prendre avec un ton joyeux. Ce dont Scootaloo avait besoin vu le règne permanent de tension dans le repère de Miss Pinkamena. Quand elle était plus jeune, elle ne se rendait qu'à moitié compte de la gravité de ces crimes, ne faisant pas bien la distinction entre le bien et le mal, son mentor étant un poney très persuasif et manipulateur, ayant réussit à tromper tout le monde. Mais au fil des années, elle s'était rendue compte qu'elle était aussi cruelle à présent que l'avait été Rainbow Dash. Le pire était qu'elle y prenait du plaisir, voir souffrir les autres la rendait... heureuse. Si elle ignorait les raisons qui poussaient son ainée à faire le mal, Scootaloo savait pourquoi elle faisait cela elle-même: c'était parce qu'elle ne supportait pas de voir les autres heureux alors qu'elle était triste. Même à l'époque, quand elle voyait Apple Bloom et Sweetie Belle heureuses avec leur frères et sœurs ainsi que leurs parents, elle rageait, préférant parfois rester seule. C'était ce bonheur niais et stupide qu'elle haïssait plus que tout. Et avec Pinkamena, elle avait trouvé ce bonheur, même si pour que sa grande sœur soit fière d'elle, elle devait tuer des poneys.

Mais de toute façon, c'était son destin. Elle regarda son flanc droit, le cœur battant. Elle aurait aimé que miss Pinkamena lui déchire sa cutie mark, plus les jours passaient, plus elle commençait à se sentir en paix avec. Et c'était justement ça le problème.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit soudainement, arrachant Scootaloo à ses pensées tumultueuses. Pinkamena venait d'entrer, son collier magique au cou. Twilight arriva en trombe, craignant le pire et se détendit en voyant sa congénère lui sourire d'un de ses airs sadiques qu'elle savait bien faire et qui semblait être naturel pour elle. La licorne s'avança vers le poney, observant ce qu'elle portait. L'élément avait changé, étant un saphir à la forme d'une arme, un mélange entre le couteau et le glaive. Mais ce n'était pas tant la forme du collier qui effrayant la licorne couleur lavande, mais le dessin sur son flanc. À présent, les fils des trois ballons étaient accrochés au même couteau taillé sur son pendentif. Twilight en fut bouche bée et regarda Scootaloo, elle aussi ahurie.

« Co... Comment est-ce possible?

-J'ai lut pleins de choses sur les cuties marks, mais jamais je n'ai eu vent d'un tel phénomène.

-Apple Bloom en avait eut plusieurs, une fois. Mais ce n'était pas naturel...

-C'est peut être à cause des éléments de l'harmonie, ils ont changés nos ''talents''. »

Twilight couru chercher le livre sur les éléments de l'harmonie et quand elle l'ouvrit, il n'y avait plus rien. Ils avaient encore disparus. Où étaient-ils, cette fois?

« Pinkie! Où as-tu trouvé ça?

-Dans mon labo sous-terrain. J'étais allé chercher mon collier de cornes mais je ne l'ai pas trouvé...

-Quelle misère! railla Twilight. »

Le plus important était pour l'instant de trouver les éléments, sans quoi, elles ne pourraient pas vaincre le mal qui régnait sur Equestria.

« Pinkie Pie?

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

-Je me pose une question depuis longtemps: contre quoi devons-nous nous battre?

-Eh bien contre t... Oups! Désolé, Princesse Celestia me pardonne, je n'ai pas le droit de répondre à cette question. »

Elle s'éloigna mais Twilight se mit en travers de son chemin et prit sa moue la plus sévère. Le poney rose baissa la tête, semblant sangloter pendant un instant, et quand elle la releva, un rictus fou déformait son joli minois. Ses sourcils étaient froncés, mais ses yeux semblaient calmes aux premiers abords, puis se révélaient en fait d'une insanité terrorisante. La licorne s'écarta, effrayée, prenant note qu'il ne fallait pas se mettre Pinkamena Diane Pie à dos. Alors, plus calme, cette dernière avança dans la ville fantôme.

« Où tu vas?

-Fluttershy! » fut sa seule réponse.

Le pégase passa devant Twilight, suivant son maitre, étant une élève aveuglément dévouée. La licorne leur entama le pas, pestant contre les deux tueuses, clamant leur folie. Fluttershy était celle qui avait créé les monstres, ça, tout le monde le savait. Son penchant pour la nécromancie en était la preuve: elle ressuscitait des bêtes écrasées qu'elle ramassait sur le bord de la route, créait des monstres en sacrifiant plusieurs lapin, faisait des croisements monstrueux et bien d'autres choses que Twilight ignorait.

« Elle a été terrifiée... soupira-t-elle.

-Pardon?

-Fluttershy ne s'est pas remise de ce que tu as fait, Apple Jack non plus, d'ailleurs. »

Le poney rose resta silencieux, comme s'il n'y avait rien à dire à ce sujet. Et que dire, après tout? Qu'elle était désolée? Ce serait faux. Qu'elle y avait pensé? Peut être... Qu'elle regrettait? Elle ne pourrait avouer qu'une part d'elle même était détruite.

Elles progressèrent silencieusement à travers les chemins de dalles et de gravier, sous les nuages gris aux bord des larmes. Le vent s'engouffrait dans la crinière de Twilight, la glaçant jusqu'au plus profond de son être tandis que Pinkamena regardait autours d'elle, observant le changement de décor qu'avait subi Ponyville. Et quand elle vit le Sugarcube Corner, elle détourna son regard. Il ne restait plus que les fondations de base et l'enseigne éparpillée au quatre vent sous laquelle gisait les ossements d'un poney, se trouvant au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. Après son départ, Mme Cake avait mit le feu à sa boutique et tout était partit en ruine. Tout s'était propagé et le quartier avait rapidement été engloutis sous un océan ardent de flammes de la couleur de l'enfer.

Un bruit résonna dans la rue. Un poney couleur ambre sortit d'une maison en défonçant la porte, ayant volé quelques divers objets. Et quand il se retourna, voyant Pinkamena et Twilight, il se pétrifia sur place jusqu'à ce que les deux anciennes amies le passèrent sans même y prêter attention, occupées à garder le silence. Mais elles n'avaient pas vue l'ombre qui les suivaient et qui fit se retourner la licorne à plusieurs reprises, croyant tout simplement à une bourrasque. Le chemin à travers les plaines fut long et pénible, les sentiers montant et descendant jouant beaucoup, on aurait dit des montagnes russes. Parfois, les hautes herbes chantaient, comme pour avertir Twilight de ne pas trop s'en approcher sous peine de se faire attraper par une créature. Au fur et à mesure, la verdure se ternissait, devenait de plus en plus malade et crasseuse, la terre se faisait boueuse et une odeur pestilentielle attaquait les naseaux des poneys.

Elles étaient arrivés à l'arbre de Fluttershy. C'était un grand chêne mais au contraire de la bibliothèque, il était grisâtre, malade et faible, ressemblant à une personne dont on pompe juste assez de sang pour la laisser en vie, mais trop pour qu'elle ne devienne pas un zombie. Plus elles approchaient, plus l'odeur devenait insupportable, par moment, ça allait du sang coagulé à la viande telle quelle. Scotaloo saisit un caillou dans sa bouche et la lança sur le feuillage noir qui ornait les branches de l'arbre agonisant. Soudain, comme une fumée noire, les feuilles s'envolèrent au loin dans des croassements, se révélant être en fait des corbeaux aux yeux écarlates.

« Beau lancé, Scoot'! » dit Pinkie.

S'il y avait bien une chose qui était resté, c'était son humour. Mais, comme elle, il avait évolué en quelque chose de parfois assez malsain. La jeune pégase la remercia en trottinant fièrement, s'arrêtant lorsqu'elle vit, au loin, les industries Apple.

« WOAW! s'écria-t-elle. C'est immense!

-Oui, Apple Jack n'a pas hésité à y mettre le prix.

-C'est ce truc les industries Apple?!

-Vous en avez entendu parler?

-Oui, répondit Pinkie, elles sont très célèbres. Mais j'ignorais que les rumeurs à propos de sa taille étaient fondées. Apple Jack serait donc mégalo?

-Il faut croire. commenta Scootaloo, Apple Bloom est là dedans?

-Oui, mais la famille a changé. Ils se terrent dans cette forteresse imprenable depuis toutes ces années et plus que la dimension des Industries; c'est leur cruauté qui m'est le plus parvenue aux oreilles! »

Elle tourna les sabots, étant peu insistante pour rester ici à regarder les usines. Scootaloo était vraiment impressionnée, même la Rainbow Factory n'était pas si grande. Elle se demanda quelle vie son amie d'enfance menait à présent, si elle vivait dans le luxe ou bien dans les bas fonds de l'usine. Mais elle dût mettre un terme à ses pensées quand elle s'aperçut que ses ainées étaient loin devant. Maintenant, il fallait se concentrer su Fluttershy.

« Qu'est-ce que tu compte faire avec Fluttershy? demanda Twilight.

-Nous devons la convaincre de se rallier à nous et déployer les éléments de la disharmonie pour ramener l'harmonie.

-Logique. railla Scootaloo. »

La licorne était du même avis que la pégase, cet objectif était douteux. Mais comme si elle lisait dans ses pensées, Pinkie enchaina.

« Je fais ce que je pense le plus sûr. La prochaine fois que nous serons dans ce monde de brume, j'activerais mon éléments et tu pourras passer la barrière. »

Cette phrase lui sembla familière et elle se demanda si elle ne l'avait pas entendue en rêve, une fois.

« Crois-tu que nous arriverons à retourner dans ce monde étrange?

-Bien sûr!

-Ensuite, il faudra convaincre Apple Jack de se rallier à nous?

-Après, ce sera le tour de Rainbow et de toi, mais il faut que tu retrouve ta couronne. »

Bien sûr qu'il le fallait. Mais si le bijoux de Pinkie se trouvait dans son laboratoire sous terrain, il était donc à un endroit stratégique et en suivant cette logique, le bijoux de Fluttershy se trouvait dans sa maison, celui d'Apple Jack dans les Industries, et le bijoux de Rainbow Dash était dans la Rainbow Factory. Pourtant, elle n'arrivait pas à deviner où pouvait être sa couronne. Il n'y avait aucun endroit significatif pour elle, pas de lieux. Elle regarda Pinkie Pie frapper à la porte de l'arbre mais il n'y eut, évidemment, aucune réponse. Un grognement provoqua en elle des frissons et quand elle leva les yeux, elle se figea. Une grande créature à la forme d'une araignée à quatre pattes, les membres rachitiques, était perché sur une branche au dessus d'elle. Elle fixait les trois poneys, potentiels repas qu'elle pourrait déguster avec joie. Sa tête se pencha sur le côté lorsque ses yeux aveuglés par la faim virent Pinkie Pie s'approcher.

Elle fouetta l'air de sa queue et en fit tomber un couteau qu'elle brandit avec ses dents, le regard mauvais. La licorne fut étonnée par la capacité du poney à cacher des armes mortelles dans des endroits insolites. Mais avant qu'elle ne put faire quoi que ce soit, le sol se fendit de toutes parts, séparant les trois poneys. Twilight essaya de sauter pour rejoindre Pinkie, laissant à Scootaloo le soin de s'échapper en volant. Elle sauta jusqu'au poney, ne regardant pas le sol qui se dérobait à son passage, pour tomber profondément vers le centre de la terre. Pas maintenant, pas aujourd'hui! Elle ne mourrait pas! Une immense fissure se dessina devant elle, l'écartant de son but. Elle ne pouvait pas passer et tout s'écroulait autours d'elle. La licorne regardait de tout les côtés, cherchant une échappatoire, mais rien ne pût potentiellement l'aider. Ses yeux se tournèrent vers Scootaloo qui fut retenue par Pinkie, l'empêchant d'aller chercher Twilight. Troublée, cette dernière hurla à l'aide dans un regain d'espoir mélangé à du désespoir. Elle éspérait qu'elles viendrait mais c'est là que sa phrase qui l'avait aidé à survivre tout ce temps lui revint en mémoire: ''Personne ne viendra car tu est toute seule face au monde.''

Alors elle prit le peu d'élan qu'elle pût et s'apprêta à sauter lorsque de centaines de créatures noirs sortirent des fissures pour agripper la licorne violette. Son souffle était court, ses jambes étaient parcourues de frissons et même si elle aurait voulu fuir, ces sales bestioles la tenaient. Et le pire arriva, le sol se déroba, se fissura sans qu'elle ne puisse bouger et soudain, elle se sentit tomber. La dernière chose qu'elle vit fut la tête de Pinkamena la fixa sur le rebords du ravin et après, le sol se referma sur elle. Tout devint sombre. Ses pensées, sa vue, son âme. Comment Pinkie avait pût l'abandonner? Non! Pas pinkie. Pinkamena Diane Pie l'avait empêchée d'être sauvée par Scootaloo. C'était de sa faute, et elle allait mourir ici, les ténèbres en guise de cercueil.

Elle se réveilla avec un mal de crâne à faire hurler un mort. Sa caboche avait durement heurté le sol, mais elle était en vie. Ses pattes passèrent sur tout son corps pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait pas de casse. Cependant, elle était mouillé ou plutôt, visqueuse... Elle se rendit compte un peu tard qu'il faisait noir et qu'on y voyait autant que dans l'estomac d'un dragon. Ses sabots tâtèrent le sol dans un bruit de... comment décrire cela? Un bruit... de chose visqueuse. De celles qui vous passent entre les doigts, comme du boudin ou de la gelée. C'est désagréable et franchement répugnant, mais si vous ajouter l'odeur, cela devient vite insupportable. Il y avait le même fumet qu'à l'extérieur, mais à ce stade là... Ce n'était plus vraiment du ''fumet'', plutôt de la viande brute mélangée à une odeur pareille à celle qui s'échappe d'un corps que l'on dissèque. Ajoutez-y le fait que l'on ne puisse pas décrire la nature de cette chose, voilà ce que ressentait Twilight.

L'air était chaud, comme lorsque l'on respire sous des couvertures trop longtemps et que la seule pensée d'air frais nous assoiffe terriblement. Alors, la licorne, essaya de trouver une sortie. Ses sabots essayèrent de trouver un mur, et dès que cela fut fait, elle le tâta, d'abord calmement, puis, le temps passa et elle commença à devenir hystérique. Elle paniquait complètement, se mettant à taper partout et dans tout les sens. Mais l'effroi remplaça ce sentiment lorsqu'une plainte résonna dans le noir. Quelqu'un ou quelque chose était avec elle parmi la chair pourrissante au sol, et son accueil n'était pas des plus rassurant. La licorne entendit quelque chose tomber sur le sol, comme si une créature tapie dans cette gélatine se levait pour la dévorer. Elle pouvait sentir un courant d'air froid venant de la droite se rapprocher d'elle, uni avec ce grognement sinistre. Ça se rapprochait de plus en plus, près d'elle.

Puis le silence retomba soudainement, plus rien, plus un bruit. Twilight sentait son cœur battre à tout rompre, comme s'il voulait sortir de sa cage thoracique et s'échapper de cet endroit. Elle n'osait même plus respirer tellement sa peur étant grande. Ses yeux regardaient partout, espérant soudainement s'adapter aux ténèbres.

Mais elle ne regrettait pas sa magie. Elle ne l'utiliserait pas. Plus jamais. Même s'il s'agissait de sauver sa peau. Mais ces convictions, même sincères, n'auraient pas pût stopper ce qui allait arriver. Sans le voir arriver, quelque chose la percuta, lui brisant les os d'un seul coup. Sa première pensée alla aux poneys s'étant fais massacrer par les créatures, « le même bruit, pensa-t-elle, sauf que cette fois, ça vient de moi ». Sa masse retomba lourdement au sol parmi la répugnante mixture qui s'infiltra dans sa bouche, coupant sa respiration. Dans le dégout le plus total, elle réalisa qu'elle avait but la tasse. Ça avait un goût de ferraille mélangé à du ver ayant mangé un cadavre trop abîmé par le temps. Comment Pinkamena pouvait manger cela? Elle recrachait ce qu'elle pouvait avant d'être saisie par la crinière et projetée contre un mur. Son corps bougeait dans tout les sens, tournoyant dans les airs, frappant les murs, tombant à terre, recommençant le même cycle encore et encore. Puis elle sentit un manque d'oxygène et avec dégout, elle réalisa qu'elle avait été plongée dans la pataugeoire remplie de bouts de viandes et de sang. Elle allait se noyer dans cette chose répugnante.

Mais tout à coup, elle sentit de l'air balayer ses sabots, et tandis qu'elle se faisait écraser, sans qu'elle puisse s'en rendre compte, elle chutait du plafond et se retrouvait par terre. La licorne toussa et respira à plein poumons. Ses yeux étaient aveuglés par le sang qui dégoulinais de sa crinière et ses membres lui faisaient un mal fou. Elle se mit à sangloter nerveusement, la voix coupée, n'arrivant pas à hurler comme elle aurait voulu le faire. Et elle resta là, couchée sur le sol, pendant plusieurs minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'elle menace de se coller par terre, comme une tâche de sang qui coagulait et séchait. Puis ses yeux montèrent au plafond, remarquant le trou par lequel elle était tombée. C'était comme un tas de chair par lequel pendouillait des guirlandes de fil rouges, sûrement des tissus sanguins. D'un œil las, elle inspecta les lieux.

C'était un grand couloir sombre, éclairé par quelques lampes murale. Du sang suintait de partout et les fondations étaient des racines. On aurait dit l'intérieur de l'arbre qui... saignait. Il régnait une odeur de chair et de terre. Partout dans les murs circulaient des insectes, des blanc, des noirs, des marrons, des larves, des chenilles, des vers que l'on trouvait sur les cadavres. Le sol était recouvert de carrelage blanc, laissant bien visibles les taches de sang, étai-ce fait exprès? Mais le moins rassurant étaient ces visages encrés aux murs, qui semblaient hurler qu'on les achève par n'importe quel moyens.

Twilight hurla soudainement, défoulant le peu d'énergie qui lui restait pour se soulager. Ses larmes coulaient de plus en plus alors que des vers s'installaient sur elle, essayant de la dévorer. Elle dut se lever péniblement et se secouer pour se débarrasser des bestioles qui lui tailladaient la peau. Ses os étant brisé, elle retomba instantanément au sol. Sa patte avant droite était disposé de façon inquiétante, Twilight ne l'avait jamais vue comme cela; le sabot était tourné vers le ciel, tandis que son genoux ne voulait pas se plier. Alors, elle saisit sa patte et, haletante, elle tira dessus d'un coup sec. Son hurlement du retentir jusqu'au châteaux abandonné tant sa douleur fut insupportable. Elle souffrait atrocement et son estomac était tordu par l'angoisse. Comment allait-elle sortir d'ici. Et où était-elle? Sous terre, visiblement, mais comment était-elle arrivé là?

Ses pattes eurent du mal à supporter son poids une fois qu'elle fut debout, tremblotantes et sanguinolentes. La licorne se demanda si elle s'était coupé, mais comment savoir avec tout ce sang? Elle regarda à droite, puis à gauche, le couloir s'étendait loin de chaque côtés. C'est alors qu'elle eut un choix à faire, aller tout droit ou faire demi tour. Elle tourna sur elle même pendant plusieurs secondes, par où aller? Quelle était la bonne direction? Ses oreilles perçurent un bruit étrange, comme des battements de cœur. Alors elle avança vers ce son, certaine de se rapprocher du centre de l'endroit. Plus elle s'aventurait dans le couloir, plus il grandissait, et plus le bruit était fort. Au bout d'un moment, les murs se mouvaient au rythme des pulsion sanguines du cœur, tel un organisme de grande taille. Mais les racines pendouillant au plafond lui démontraient le contraire. Il semblait qu'elle était sous terre, entre les racines de l'arbre en pleine agonie.

Une grande porte s'éleva vers elle au détour de quelques grands couloirs. Elle était immense et encrée dans ce qui ressemblait à une mâchoire dont les dents étaient fortement abîmées. Les poignées étaient faites en os finement taillés et des cranes étaient fondus dans la porte. Elle était ornée de grande branches noirs qui empêchaient de passer, alors Twilight essaya de les pousser. Mais rien n'y fit, alors, elle essaya de les arracher. Ce fut un succès mais au moment ou la racine se brisa, du sang éclaboussa la licorne. Un arbre qui saignait, cela n'annonçait forcément que de mauvaises choses. Après plusieurs minutes et plusieurs litres de sang versé, elle réussit à ouvrir et quand elle vit le spectacle qui s'offrit devant ses yeux à ce moment là, elle voulut retourner à la surface et n'avoir jamais eu affaire avec Pinkamena et Sctootaloo; car oui, elles confirmaient la théorie que c'était bel et bien à elle de faire le sale boulot. Mais pourquoi changer les bonnes habitudes?

Fluttershy était assise sur un trône en hauteur dans une salle gigantique entourée de ses créatures. Les plafond, très haut, étaient fait de peau tendue reliées par des racines, laissant passer une lumière dorée et claire. Le pégase se trouvait au centre, habillée d'une magnifique robe d'or et de rubis, défraichie et usée, semblable à un vêtement qui aurait trop servit mais qui gardait de sa prestance. Mais ce n'était pas son regard glacé et vide qui l'effrayait, ni les montres fixant leur reine, figés, ni le sang suintant de toute par; le plus effrayant était les veines qui sortaient de la robe de Fluttershy. Elle étaient comme sorties de ses entrailles, telle une mère. C'est là qu'un éclair la traversa: l'arbre était vidé de son énergie par le pégase qui ne faisait plus qu'un avec lui. Et parmi ces veines s'engouffraient des racines, des branches, formant aussi son trône.

« Twilight Sparkle.

-Qu'as-tu fais... Fluttershy.

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais? J'ai réalisé ce que tu n'as pas sût réaliser: mon bonheur. En tant qu'amie, tu devais me protéger. Et que s'est-il passé? »

Sa question plana de longues secondes, attendant une réponse.

« Flutters...

-Répond. »

La licorne se pétrifia en entendant le ton de son ancienne amie, la froideur et la cruauté habitant sa voix.

« Je t'ai... c'est entièrement de ma faute.

-Arrête de tourner autours du pot, Twilight! Je ne veux pas de tes piètres excuses, railla-t-telle, froidement. Je veux que tu me dises.

-D'abord, dis moi où est l'élément de la genti... de la paranoïa, rectifia-t-elle, une question chacune. Et je te répondrais.

-Pourquoi le veux-tu?

-Fluttershy, nous devons faire cesser cet enfer. Et pour cela, nous avons besoin de toi. »

Elle lui tendit le sabot, pleine d'espoir, la regardant avec détermination.

« Depuis quand? Vous m'avez toujours considéré comme le boulet du groupe.

-C'est faux!

-C'EST VRAI! Depuis le début, je n'étais que la bonne à rien, vous me détestiez toutes. »

Elle réfléchit, son regard se perdant dans le vide.

« En fait, je sais pourquoi tu es ici: tu veux me tuer, n'est-ce pas?

-Quoi? Non!

-C'est pour cela que Pinkamena est ici... JE SUIS LA PROCHAINE SUR SA LISTE! ET TOI, TU VAS L'AIDER À ME DÉVORRER!

-Pas du tout! Je suis sincère! Nous devons retrouver les éléments de la disharmonie pour vaincre le mal qui règne sur Equestria. »

Fluttershy rit d'un ton sombre et la regarda.

« Vaincre quoi? Vaincre qui? Tu ignore qui est notre ennemi, tu ignore même ce qui se trame dans ton âme. Et si tu savais... »

Sa phrase resta en suspend. Elle savait plus de chose qu'elle car Pinkamena et elle avaient les même propos. De quoi voulaient-elles parler? Quel était le rapport avec elle? Qu'avait-elle fait de si grave pour que toutes réagissent de la sorte et dont elle ne se souvenait pas? Quel avait été son rôle dans cette histoire macabre?

« Mais c'est trop tard. »

Fluttershy poussa un cris violent, tordue de douleur.

« Il est là, mon ange va renaitre en moi et nous ne ferons plus qu'un. »

Sa robe se tâcha de sang et les bêtes formant sa cours grognèrent, fuirent, restèrent figés sur place tandis que le pégase hurlait, les yeux gorgé de sang et cernés de rose et de bleu, le teint pale. Son sang tombait au sol et son visage faible se tourna vers la licorne en souriant.

« De cette boucherie barbare et sanglante qui est arrivée par ta faute est née une nouvelle moi, plus faible certes, mais aidée de la folie qui plane dans les airs, je suis invincible. Il va revenir... du plus profond de mes entrailles et peu importe s'il me déchire en deux. Il renaitra à partir de moi. »

La robe de Fluttershy bougea et une main en sortit, sanglante et griffue. Puis, une deuxième apparue, s'accrochant au trône, bercée par les hurlements du pégase. Pétrifiée, Twilight regarda ce macabre spectacle se jouant sous ses yeux violet. Une tête osseuse sortit des entrailles de Fluttershy en grognant, puis son torse, tel un nouveau né, il naquit. S'accrochant au trône avec ses griffes, tel un loup enragé, le monstre caressa le visage de Fluttershy avec sa langue. Il était blanc, taché par le sang, les crocs déjà formés, les orbites vides et le contour de ses yeux étaient noirs. Et dans un ultime effort, d'un coup sec, il enleva sa patte arrière du corps de sa génitrice qui poussa un soupir de soulagement, essoufflée et livide.

« Angel... Mon bel ange immaculé... c'est toi... »

L'animal entoura le crâne du pégase de ses dents pointues et dans un dernier soupir, Fluttershy murmura:

« Fuis Twilight Sparkle, ou tu seras son déjeuner. »

Dans le son d'un craquement que la licorne ne connaissait que trop bien, la tête fût coupée, éclaboussant le monstre blanc. Il cassa tout les os avec sa puissante mâchoires, dévorant le pégase membre par membre. Quand Twilight se décida à partir, jusque là pétrifiée par l'horreur, la créature la fixa en poussant un grognement grave. La licorne n'osait plus bouger ni même trembler face à ce qu'avait autrefois été Angel. Comment allait-il réagir quand elle allait faire demi tour et partir? Allait-il essayer de la dévorer? Ou bien la laisser s'en aller? Tremblante, sa patte recula doucement pour se reposer à terre, essayant de partir. Mais le monstre la prit de cours et sauta du trône, courant vers elle. Twilight se retourna d'un mouvement vif et s'empressa de sortir de la salle du trône. Ses sabots la portèrent, son corps lui semblait lourd, son cœur battait fort et son souffle était court. Quelque chose la frôla, elle ne regarda pas derrière elle. Son soulagement de lui avoir échappé ne fut que de courte durée. Lorsqu'elle passa la porte, dans un faux mouvement, elle tomba lourdement, appuyant sur ses membres cassés. Affolée, elle tenta de se relever le plus vite qu'elle pût pour échapper à Angel. Mais ses oreilles ne perçurent plus le bruits terrifiant de son grognement.

Alors elle fit volte face et se retrouva nez à nez avec la porte d'entrée, le seuil vide. Angel s'était évaporé dans les airs. Mais ce répit ne serait que de courte durée, comme le savait si bien Twilight. Elle se remit à courir, tandis que les sous terrains s'écroulaient, que les créatures fuyaient et que le monstre blanc hurlait au loin. Elle sprinta, suivant les progénitures de Fluttershy qui savaient où était la sortie. Et quelques minutes plus tard, en évitant les éboulements et les coups de crocs, elle arriva à la surface, à l'air frais. Vomissant ses tripes à cause de son sprint et de sa peur.

Elle aperçue Pinkamena et Scootaloo sur la colline, fixant le ciel, hypnotisés. Elle alla les voir, furieuse et faillit se jeter sur le poney rose.

« TOI! POURQUOI M'AS-TU LAISSÉ TOMBER?! »

Aucune réponse, toujours le regard skotché au ciel.

« FLUTTERSHY A MIT AU MONDE UNE CRÉATURE MONSTRUEUSE D'AU MOINS SIX SABOTS DE HAUT ET...

-Six sabots? C'est rien par rapport à ça! » dit-elle en montrant le ciel, les yeux ronds, comme sidérée.

Une ombre couvrait les trois poneys et les créatures fuyaient au loin, de tout leur souffle. Quand Twilight se tourna vers l'objet de leur peur, elle ressentit aussi le besoin de courir. Là, devant elles, s'élevaient les industries Apple, transformées en un monstre de rouages et de clefs, tel une montre à gousset, crachant des flammes ardentes des cheminées et par ce qui ressemblait à une gueule, s'élevant sur des pattes mécaniques.

« Haut jusqu'au étoiles s'élèvent les industries,

Car grande sont la haine et la folie.

Plus de peur dans nos pleurs,

Car aucune larme ne nous désarme! »

Ainsi s'élevait le monstre d'Apple Jack...

Commentaires de l'auteutrice: J'ai fais en sorte que la partie avec Fluttershy soit le plus glauque possible, dites moi ce que vous en pensez =)

baiiiille~!

Merci à ceux qui postent des commentaires ^^

Pour ceux qui se demandent, je compte faire au moins quarante chapitre!


	5. Chapter 5

Commentaires de l'auteuse: merci à tous de me lire et d'être si patient, j'espère que vous continurez à lire ma fanfic ^^

*J'aurais besoin d'un critique, quelqu'un à qui envoyer mes chapitres avant de les publier pour qu'il me dise ce qui ne va pas, un béta reader, je crois que ça s'appelle... Any volontaires?

Chapitre 5

Une des pattes se planta dans le sol, manquant de justesse Pinkamena. Scootaloo s'envola pour éviter d'être piétiner, abandonnant son maître qui saurait se débrouiller seule. Leur relation était assez ambiguë, elles communiquaient sans avoir besoin de parler, comme si l'une lisait dans les pensées de l'autre. Alors c'est sans effort qu'elles se donnèrent inconsciemment rendez-vous à l'arbre de Twilight. Cette dernière peinait à éviter les blocs de terre qui tombaient du monstre mécanique, secondés par les pattes des Industries. À droite gisait un arbre mort au dessus duquel elle devait sautre pour passer, devant elle, le poney rosâtre courait, sans se soucier de savoir si la licorne la suivait. Ses sens lui permettaient d'éviter également les monstres tapis dans les troncs qui surgissaient pour la dévorer. Twilight ne savait plus quoi fuir, le créature ou les Industires? Soudainement, elle se sentit happée par quelque chose projetée en l'air comme une vulgaire poupée de chiffon.

Couchée sur le sol, elle roula sur le coté avant qu'une des pattes métallique ne viennent transpercer le sol, l'esquivant à le seconde près. Quand elle se releva, la licorne distingua une chose noire s'élever devant elle, la même qui l'avait percutée. Pétrifiée, Twilight la regarda dans ce qui semblait être ses yeux quand soudainement, le monstre fut harponné par l'une des pattes des Industries, envoyant une giclée de sang sur le visage de la licorne. Si elle recevait encore un liquide de provenance douteuse sur son crin, elle ne serait pas sûre de pouvoir contrôler son état mental plus longtemps.

Aussi vite qu'elle le pût, Scootaloo atteignit la hauteur de la plus haute cheminée des Industries et y plongea une immense horloge, ce qui boucha toute sortie de fumée. La machine infernale devait être stoppée pour éviter la fuite d'Apple Jack et la destruction du chêne de Twilight qui était un des seuls endroits sur de cette fichue ville et peut être même du monde. Mais, à son plus grand désarrois, la cheminée trembla, le monstre se contracta et éternua de toute ses forces, projetant des morceaux d'horloge brûlants accompagnés de charbon enflammés. Scootaloo, à son tour, devait fuir. Aveuglée par la fumée, elle ne vit pas qu'elle fonçait droit vers un mur de briques et se heurta de plein fouet à la parois qui l'assomma. Son corps chuta pendant quelque secondes avant d'ouvrir instinctivement les ailes, redécollant ainsi, à peine consciente, se cognant contre des cheminées ardente qui la réveillèrent pour de bon. Mais elle allait à présent trop vite dans ce dédale de mur de briques et de cheminées, si bien qu'elle essaya de remonter. Mais le temps qu'elle réussisse à atteindre les hauteurs, elle se retrouva face à un cul de sac. Étourdie et essoufflée, ce passage par une fenêtre l'acheva. Elle entendit le ver se briser, les cris retentir et sentit son corps tout entier plonger dans les méandres de la souffrance, tel un océan noir et effrayant.

Pinkamena regardait au loin la forteresse avancer en sens inverse tandis qu'à côté d'elle, Twilight s'effondrait, épuisée par cette course infernale. Il faudrait qu'elle se mette à entretenir son endurance, le manque d'entraînement avait plusieurs fois faillit lui coûter la vie. Son regard se tourna vers le poney qui partit vers Ponyville, sans même attendre sa fidèle assistante. Certes, la licorne pouvait la blâmer, mais à quoi bon? Si Scootaloo ne revenait pas, c'était peut être qu'elle avait contourné l'immense monstre pour ne pas se faire repérer. Mais le silence satisfait du poney terne laissa planer un doute dans le cerveau de Twilight, elle semblait savoir ce qu'elle faisait.

« Que va-t-on faire? demanda la licorne.

-Attendre.

-Mais Scootaloo est toujours là bas, il faut aller la sauver!

-Et avec quelle armée? Je ne suis pas invincible, même si je connais des dizaine de méthodes pour tuer un poney, et s'il n'y avait que ça... »

Un silence lourd tomba, la licorne n'arrivait pas à se faire à l'idée que ce nouveau poney était en fait sa vielle amie, la première qu'elle avait rencontrée en arrivant ici. Au début, elle l'avait prise pour une idiote, mais avec le temps, l'habitude de ses hors sujets et bizarreries en tout genre étaient devenue une part de sa vie. Maintenant, Pinkie n'était plus qu'une ombre, froide et angoissante. Il était même étonnant de ne pas voir cette dernière se mouvoir différemment du poney, comme dans les films d'horreurs.

Dès qu'elle rentra à Ponyville, Twilight sa hâta de remplir une bassine d'eau de pluie qu'elle avait accumulé au fil des semaines. Prudemment, elle alluma un feu pour la faire chauffer et s'installa dans sa baignoire improvisée. Très vite, l'eau devint d'un rouge boueux répugnant et une odeur de fer et de tripes vint chatouiller les narines de la pauvre licorne qui dût vider l'eau et reremplir la bassine. Elle répéta l'opération au moins trois fois et elle jeta la dernière fournée sur Pinkamena qui se retrouva trempée jusqu'à l'os. Ainsi mouillée, elle avait l'air encore plus rachitique, du moins, si c'était possible.

Une fois que la nuit fût tombée, le coeur de Twilight se resserra d'avantage. Finalement, être solitaire avait un avantage: elle n'avait à se soucier de personne. Le sort de Scootaloo la rendait nerveuse, autant que la réaction de Pinkamena. Restait-elle clame car elle savait qu'elle allait s'en sortir ou c'était juste de l'indifférence vis à vis du sort de son apprentie? Plus rien était sûr, maintenant. Elle vint se poster à la fenêtre de sa chambre. À l'horizon, derrière les montages, elle pouvait apercevoir une source de lumière immobile. Les Industries s'étaient déplacées pour aller juste derrière ces montagnes? Pourquoi? Étaient-elles tombées en panne? En grande hâte, la licorne appela Pinkamena qui monta à l'étage voir ce qu'il se passait.

« Regarde!dit Twilight en lui tendant son télescope pour mieux y voir. Les Industries se sont arrêtées derrière ces montagnes! »

Pinkamena observa attentivement ces lumières et se recula pour fixer Twilight.

« Nous irons voir demain matin.

-Quoi?! s'écria la licorne. Non, il faut y aller maintenant!

-Les cheminées ne crachent aucune fumé, les industries Apple ne sont donc pas en marche. Je suppose que ce déplacement a demandé une quantité de charbon et de main d'oeuvre titanesque. Faire bouger une telle usine ne doit pas être aisé et il s'écoulera plusieurs jours avant qu'ils ne la remettent en marche. »

Elle regarda Twilight, son corps tremblait et ses pattes, aussi épaisses que celle d'un cadavre décharnée, menaçaient de se briser d'une seconde à l'autre. Autrefois, son amie était bien portante, comme toute les autres, d'ailleurs.

« Tu dors debout, va te coucher, murmura-t-elle sur un ton qui n'invitait gère Twilight à protester, je viendrais te réveiller demain. »

Elle descendit les escaliers et avant même que la licorne ne puisse dire quelque chose, la porte claqua. Elle aurait voulu qu'elle insiste un peu pour dormir ici, comme autrefois, mais au lieu de cela, elle était partit. La licorne ferma tout les volets et mit un coup de sabots à chacun d'entre eux, vérifiant qu'ils étaient bien fermés. Alors, un peu anxieuse, elle partit se coucher après avoir avalé ses pilules Bondodo. Elle ne voulait pas faire de cauchemar dans lequel il y aurait Fluttershy ou son immonde royaume. Alors ses yeux se fermèrent et elle sombra dans les ténèbres, comme d'habitude, tel était son lot.

Des bruits la réveillèrent. Au plus noir de la nuit résonnaient des cris que Twilight ignora, comme à son habitude. Elle n'était pas lâche, juste dépourvue d'espoir. Au début, elle avait essayé, oui, elle avait tellement essayé de tous les sauver. Eux. Ces poneys ingrats qui ne vous regardent même pas et pour qui vous n'existez que lorsqu'un danger se profile à l'horizon. Nightmare moon, Discord et Chrisalys, tous ont été des adversaires digne de ce nom. Mais jamais n'ont-ils été plus redoutable que l'ennemi présent.

Une symphonie de cris commença alors. Excédée, Twilight mit un oreiller sur sa tête. OUI! Elle avait vraiment essayé de les sauver, au début. Mais cela se soldait à chaque fois par un échec alors à quoi bon? Piétiner une ombre aurait apporté plus de satisfaction. Ils finissaient tous entre les griffes de ces bêtes tellement terrifiantes que même Luna, la princesse de la nuit, en avait peur. Et pourtant, il fût une époque où elle pratiquait la magie noire. Luna était la seule qui n'avait pas abandonné et combien Twilight aurait aimé la rejoindre. Mais un tel voyage était trop dangereux et elle ne pouvait pas envoyer de lettre lui demandant de venir la chercher.

Soudain, Twilight souleva l'oreiller et écouta les sons de la nuit. Le silence. Encore et encore du silence. La jument tendis l'oreille, attentive, sentant une pression planer dans l'air. Tout à coup, un bruit la surpris, tant et si bien qu'elle faillit sauter au plafond. La porte avait voler en éclat et quelque chose était lourdement tombé au sol, suivit d'un bruit de verre brisé lentement, Twilight rampa jusqu'au bord de la mezzanine et jeta un coup d'oeil en bas. Un poney était face à une étagère, tombée au sol. Il était haletant, essoufflé et tout ses membres tremblaient. Du sang se répandit à gauche du meuble et le poney, qui tenait quelque chose dans sa bouche, tourna le regard vers Twilight. Aussitôt, la jeune licorne mit ses sabots sur sa bouche pour ne pas laisser un cris s'échapper. Silencieusement, elle fila se cacher mais dès qu'elle entendit des bruits de sabots sur le plancher, elle se maudit de ne pas s'être cachée autre part.

Alors l'intrus chercha partout, renversant les tables ainsi que la bibliothèque, espérant trouver un passage secret. Et il comprit. Doucement, il marcha jusqu'au lit, lentement, il mit une patte en dessous. Twilight tremblait de tout ses membres tant elle était terrifiée. Elle vit le sabot glisser sur les planches et ferma les yeux aussi fort qu'elle le pût. D'un coup violent, le poney retourna le lit pour le laisser tomber au rez-de-chaussée. Et quand il regarda ce qu'il y avait là, il hurla de rage. Sous le lit de Twilight se trouvait des livres, autant qu'on aurait pût en dissimuler, comme pour éviter qu'un monstre ne s'y cache.

La licorne sortit de sa cachette et saisit un vase qu'elle brisa sur l'arrière du crâne de l'intrus, aussi violemment qu'elle le pût. Le poney tomba au sol, surpris, et se retourna, le regard haineux. Et là, Twilight crut ressentir une décharge électrique dans son cerveaux, aussi violente que celles qu'on infliges aux condamnés à mort. Sur le sol gisait lamentablement l'un des poneys les plus sympathiques de Ponyville, et il était venu la tuer. Alors Twilight recula, niant ce fait, et tomba, attristé au plus profond de son âme et terrorisée.

Ses yeux étaient lourds et ses os craquaient au moindre mouvement qu'elle faisait. Ses yeux se promenèrent autours de la salle où elle se trouvait, la lumière était tamisée car le grand lustre au centre du plafond, ayant au moins cinq étages pour les bougies, n'en avait qu'un d'allumé. Les murs étaient tapissés de papier peint au motifs victorien auxquels étaient accrochés des tableaux aussi ennuyeux et morbides les un que les autres. La salle était remplie de meubles classieux et de tout sortes de bijoux merveilleux, de bouteilles de parfums et de boite de poudre de maquillage ainsi que diverses brosses apparemment ornées de nacres et dont les poils étaient fais en fines lamelles d'argents et d'or. Scootaloo palpa les couverture, bougea les pattes pour sentir la matière et la douceur du tissus. Les draps sentaient la lavande et sa tête reposait sur des oreillers frais. Elle n'avait pas froid non plus, sûrement grâce au feu qui crépitait dans la cheminée. Et pour la première fois, elle ne dormait pas dans la boue, dans un caveau ou dans des couvertures sales et graisseuses. Ses pattes avaient été bandées avec du tissu propre et blanc, sentant le désinfectant.

Soudain, elle se releva mais se vit plaquée au lit sous le coup de la douleur, laissant échapper un gémissement guttural. Elle n'était pas chez Twilight, ni à la maison, ni à Cloudsdale. Quels étaient ses derniers souvenirs? L'Industrie, les cheminées, ce dédale de bâtiments plus grand les uns que les autres. Ses yeux aperçurent la nuit au loin, à travers les grandes fenêtre raffinées et dorées.

« Tu ferrais mieux de ne pas bouger. »

La jeune jument se pétrifia, une voix féminine avait parlé. En face de la cheminé était posé un grand fauteuil victorien, le genre qui pouvait abriter un monstre tant le dossier était immense. Mais ce ne fut pas un monstre qui se leva et la fixa, dos au feu. Une jument lui faisait face, portant un grand noeud rose dans ses cheveux rouges, tels les derniers rayons du soleil couchant. Elle devait avoir à peu près son âge car elle faisait sa taille, mais elle était tellement plus élégante. À son cou trônait un long collier de perle où pendant une jolie montre à gousset, et ses sabots étaient chaussés d'escarpin raffinés, ornés de pierres. Scootaloo serra les dents. Pendant que les poneys mourraient de faim, certains fortunés se payaient le luxe d'avoir des chaussures qui n'était même pas portées de peur de les abîmer.

« Je t'ai tout de suite reconnue.

-Qui es-tu? siffla Scootaloo entre ses dents.

-Je suis attristée que tu ne me reconnaisse pas. »

Soudain, le coeur du pégase bâtit, mais plus fort que d'habitude. Et il s'emplit d'un sentiment depuis longtemps oublié: la joie.

« Apple Bloom? »

La jument au crin blond sourit à son ancienne amie, elle ressemblait à une jument tellement distinguée et bientôt, sa rage laissa place à l'admiration.

« Tu m'as fait peur tout à l'heure, tu le sais? J'ai bien cru que tu étais morte sur le coup en traversant cette fenêtre. Et puis, tu as bien amoché la cheminé principale, Apple Jack était furieuse, si je n'avais pas été là, elle t'aurait sûrem...

-Apple Jack?! Elle est ici?

-Oui. Mais tu ferais mieux de rester dans ma chambre, je ne pense pas qu'il soit bon d'aller la voir, surtout que tu es avec Pinkamena.

-Et alors? »

La jeune jument s'assit à côté de Scootaloo et regarda ses sabots en entortillant sa crinière pour qu'elle boucle.

« Tu sais, ma soeur a été profondément perturbée par ce qu'elle a fait. Et depuis, elle a construit cette forteresse dans l'espoir de nous grader à l'abris. De plus, tu sais, ma grand mère est partie peu après que Pinkamena et toi ayez disparues.

-Granny Smith?! oh... je suis tellement désolé! Et ce n'est pas une formule d'usage, je suis triste de l'apprendre.

-Eh bien, à vrai dire, le temps finit par effacer la douleur, mais pas l'amour que l'on portait pour cette personne disparue. »

La jument sourit à Scotaloo d'un air triste.

« Mais Apple Jack devait trop l'aimer pour pouvoir oublier son chagrin. Nous n'avions plus qu'elle, nos parents sont morts quand j'était une toute jeune pouliche et nous n'avions que notre grand mère.

-Je sais comment vous deviez vous sentir, murmura Scootaloo tout en se tournant vers Apple Bloom. Mais là où il y avait autrefois de la lumière, on ne trouve plus que les ténèbres et le malheur.

-Je voulais tellement te revoir, Scootaloo. Même si à présent tu es en compagnie de... Pinkamena. »

Le pégase fronça les sourcils et regarda Apple Bloom droit dans les yeux.

« Pourquoi est-ce elle que vous blâmez constamment? Savez-vous pourquoi elle faisait cela? Elle est... malade. Si elle n'avait pas tué Rainbow Dash, c'est moi qui serait morte ou alors pire! Je serais devenue la... »

Scootaloo palpa son flanc nu avec effroi, elle l'avait vue, elle avait vue sa cutie mark! La jeune jument compris le sursaut de panique de son amie et la prit soudain dans ses bras.

« Comme tu as dû souffrir de ce fardeau pendant toute ces années, ma Scootaloo. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je ne suis pas là pour te juger; mais saches que c'est à cause d'elle que ma soeur t'accepte ici. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle va te demander de faire... »

Scootaloo regarda bougea son aile, elle était cassée, hors de question de s'enfuir d'ici, et puis, elle pouvait profiter de la chaleur de la chambre et de celle des bras d'Apple Bloom. Il était rare que Pinkamena lui témoigne une quelconque affection, ses actions étaient plus symboliques et ambiguës qu'autre chose, à vrai dire. Scootaloo avait été entraînée à la dure, pire qu'un soldat de la garde royale d'Equestria. Alors il était normal que, rassurée et heureuse, elle s'endorme dans les bras de son amie, avec qui rien n'avait changé.

« Mrs Cake... souffla Twilight »

La jument sembla reconnaître quelque peu son interlocutrice et ouvrit les yeux. Ses cheveux roses étaient en bataille et son crin bleu était taché de sang et décoloré par endroits, comme la vielle moquette défraîchie d'un restaurant. Tout comme Pinkamena, ses couleurs étaient devenues ternes et grisâtres et ses yeux semblaient vides. D'un geste vif, elle se remit sur ses sabots. Une fois debout, il sembla qu'elle était boiteuse, bossue et presque miteuse, telle un vieil animal empaillé. Son crin avait perdu de son éclat et tombait en lambeaux. La jument regarda Twilight une énième fois avant d'inspecter la pièce sans dessus dessous.

« Je... désolé... »

Du sang coulait de son crâne à cause du verre qui s'était brisé en mille morceaux et vainement, elle essaya de rassembler ses esprits, visiblement étourdie. Un bruit provenant du rez-de-chaussé retentit et une longue plainte brisa le silence. Quand Twilight dévala les escaliers, elle appréhenda ce qui allait suivre. Son regard se posa sur l'étagère qui s'était renversée, Pinkamena gisait au sol, à moitié inconsciente, laissant une traînée de sang derrière elle. Une de ses pattes arrières était cassée et quand le poney essaya de se hisser, de l'hémoglobine remonta et s'échappa de sa bouche.

La licorne accourue vers son amie pour l'aider, suivie de Mrs Cake qui semblait contrariée. Cette dernière baissa la tête, le regard qu'elle lança au poney rose terrifia Twilight. Elle faisait autrefois plus vielle que son âge, tirée à quatre épingles et si sérieuse dans son travail. Tous oubliaient presque qu'elle n'avait seulement que quelque années de plus que Twilight et les autres. Alors quand cette dernière vit son visage sans maquillage, les cheveux lâchés et les bijoux de maman gâteaux absents de son corps, elle eut l'impression de faire face à une enfant. Sa petite taille et son visage rond contrastant avec ses yeux haineux et ternes, cette allure lui donnait des airs de fantôme vengeur. Alors quand elle s'avança, la licorne compris. Elle se mit en travers de son chemin, entendant en parallèle les gémissement de Pinkamena.

« Mrs Cake... Je sais que vous avez des comptes à régler et je ne pourrais jamais... oser affirmer que je comprends ce que vous ressentez, bégaya Twilight en essayant d'être la plus prudente possible avec les mots qu'elle employait, mais j'ai besoin de Pinkie. Si vous voulez, je vous laisserais la tuer comme bon vous semblera. Mais d'abord, nous devons ramener la paix à Equestria. »

Reculant pas à pas, Twilight saisit discrètement un couteau dans la crinière de Pinkamena, juste au cas où.

« Nous devons réunir les éléments de l'harmonie, tout va rentrer dans l'ordre et...

-Ce n'est pas tes foutus éléments qui vont ramener mes bébés. dit Mrs Cake, froidement. »

Le ton de sa voix terrifia Twilight qui sursauta quand elle l'entendit.

« Allons Twilight, tu as toujours été une gentille fille, droite, avec un sens aiguë de la justice. Alors laisse moi m'occuper d'elle et lui réserver un sort pire que la mort.

-Mrs Cake, siffla la jeune licorne, reculez... s'il vous plais. Je ne veux pas vous blesser. Nous pourrons pas ramener vos enfants, mais... je suis sûre qu...

-Tu vois, Twilight Sparkle. Même toi, tu manques d'argument. Elle va payer pour ce qu'elle a fait, tu m'entends? »

Elle s'arrêta tandis que Twilight continuais de reculer pour garder une certaine distance de sécurité. Elle vérifia que son amie n'était pas morte et mit un sabot devant ses naseaux pour contrôler sa respiration. Cette bougresse était plus résistante qu'un cafard, ou son armoire n'était pas si lourde qu'elle en avait l'air, ce qui était contrariant car elle comptait sur ça pour bloquer la porte dans l'hypothèse où la maison serait assaillit. Soudain, Mrs Cake sauta sur elle et la fit chuter pour aller achever le poney rose. Mais d'un coup violent, Twilight lui assena un coup violent à la patte arrière, ce qui la fit, à son tour, se retrouver au sol. La licorne agrippa son aînée et essaya de l'assommer en lui tapant la tête contre le parquet, mais elle était trop maigre et son assaillante trop massive.

Alors elle saisit son couteau et le planta dans l'une de ses épaules aussi fort qu'elle le put. Le poney bleu, fou de rage, lui envoya un coup de sabot dans la mâchoire, ce qui fit saute quelque dents. Twilight s'agrippa au dos de son adversaire dans l'espoir qu'elle se cabrerait. Ses espoirs furent récompensés après plusieurs dizaines de seconde. Mrs Cake, oubliant son couteau dans le dos, se jeta au sol et écrasa Twilight de tout son poids. Quand elle tenta de se relever, la licorne saisit l'arme et ne la lâcha plus. Mrs Cake ne pouvait plus se relever et devait rester couchée sur Twilight si elle ne voulait pas se faire ouvrir l'épaule. Mais la licorne, exaspérée, rabattît la carte de la raison et tira l'arme vers le bas puis la lâcha. La jument se débâtît dans tout les sens, tentant d'enlever le couteau de son épaule. Mais elle était incapable de le saisir et son sang coulait à flots sur le sol. Sa chair était déchirée et son crin taché de rouge, alors elle se recroquevilla et se tassa contre un mur pour essayer d'autre tentatives.

Précipitamment, Twilight alla allumer la lumière pour y voir plus clair, ne prêtant plus attention à Mrs Cake. Son amie était à moitié réveillée et murmurait des paroles dénuées de sens et discontinues. Ses yeux roulaient dans tout les sens, comme si elle cherchait quelque chose dans la salle et tendis que la licorne la traînait jusqu'à la table d'opération, elle remuait la tête de façon irrégulière, toujours en baragouinant quelques mots. La licorne posa le corps sur la table et inspecta sa patte. Retournée ainsi, il faudrait du temps pour qu'elle s'en remette. Alors, brusquement, elle la remit dans le bon sens. Un bruit sourd retentit et quand elle tourna les yeux, elle vit Pinkamena, la tête pendant dans le vide, le regard perdu.

« Monde... Ruine... Disharmonie... Mon esprit... Disparu... Âme de... Tiaa... »

Elle semblait être prise de légères convulsions, à peine perceptibles, et discrètement, sous le regard médusé de Twilight, le poney versa une larme qui coula lentement sur sa joue.

« Ma... N-n... Brûle... »

Elle devenait de plus en plus agitée, ses membres voulaient se défaire de l'emprise de Twilight. Paradoxalement, son visage était d'un calme apaisant, ou plutôt, sans expression. Après quelques minutes, elle se calma et arrêta de bouger. Elle commença à fredonner une mélodie angoissante qui glaça le sang de Twilight et tourna lentement la tête pour la fixer de ses grands yeux bleus.

« Brille, Brille fort, Petite étoile,

Mais fais attention à la monstrueuse araignée.

Si elle venait te piéger dans sa toile,

Aussitôt, Tu te verrait dévorée. »

Puis, sans crier gare, sa tête retomba et elle sombra dans un profond sommeil. Intriguée par ce qui venait de se passer, la licorne papillonna des yeux. Sans savoir pourquoi, elle trouvait cette chanson terriblement ambiguë et sinistre. On aurait dit que Pinkamena était possédée lorsqu'elle l'avait chanté, tel un corps abritant un démon. Reprenant ses esprits, Twilight se mit à soigner le poney, recousant ses plaies et désinfectant ses blessures, tout en gardant un oeil sur Mrs Cake qui s'était recroquevillée dans un coin pour réfléchir à un plan de fuite. Pinkamena était aussi couverte de bleus sur lesquels Twilight s'empressa de passer de la pommade. Une fois sa patiente hors de danger, elle marcha vers Mrs Cake. D'un geste vif et sans ménagement, elle retira le couteau de sa chair. La jument poussa un long cri et aussitôt, la licorne lui versa une pleine bouteille de désinfectant sur l'épaule, ne lui laissant pas le temps de se calmer. Il n'aurait pas été étonnant de voir de la fumée s'échapper de son corps au contact du liquide qui la brûla tellement qu'elle se roula par terre, rouée de coup par la souffrance.

« Si vous vous opposez à moi, Mrs Cake, je vous couperais les tendons des pattes pour vous empêcher de vous enfuir. En attendant, dit-elle en la menottes à un des barreaux des fenêtre, expliquez-moi donc ce qu'il s'est passé. Si vous ne le faite pas, je laisserais votre plaie ouverte et vous croupirez ici jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'infecte, entraînant par la suite votre mort. »

Devant un ton si ferme et autoritaire, la jument ne put se résoudre à la défier. Alors elle baissa les yeux et au moment où elle ouvrit la bouche, un vacarme assourdissant pénétra dans le cerveau en passant par leurs oreilles et le chemin qui menait jusqu'au tympans. C'était un rugissement qu'avait entendu Twilight qui n'en revenait pas. L'animal qui avait crié ainsi devait être immense et aussi, sûrement affamé. La situation déjà peu rassurante, Twilight sentit un frisson la secouer lorsqu'elle entendit Pinkamena rire sur sa table d'opération. Le poney se retourna et tomba pour essayer lamentablement de ramper jusqu'à la porte d'entrée qui était presque brisée en deux.

La licorne resta figée en voyant la tête d'un alligator franchir la porte. Il était plus massif encore que deux chevaux de traie et ses yeux étaient perdus dans la folie. C'était trop, Twilight ne supportait plus ces bêtes étranges et terrifiantes. Elle se laissa choir sur le sol et regarda l'animal caresser son maître avec son museau, peut être triste en la voyant ainsi mais allez savoir ce que ressentait Gummy à cet instant, perdu dans sa folie animale. Lentement, l'animal se coucha auprès de Pinkamena et, tristement, attendit, l'entourant de sa queue d'un vert vaseux. Ses yeux dorés fixèrent les deux juments tandis que Twilight reculait prudemment. Gummy était là pour la jument, alors il ne voudrait pas la manger. Où allait-elle dormir à présent que sa porte avait volée en éclats? En même temps, si Pinkamena restait ici avec ce monstre, elle pourrait dormir sur ses deux oreilles. Elle entendit Mrs Cake déglutir alors que l'alligator commençait à se faire menaçant, grognant comme un chien de garde contrarié. La licorne la regarda et souffla:

« Pourquoi est-il devenu aussi gros?

-Qu'est-ce que j'en sais?!

-Vous n'êtes pas en position de faire les dures, murmura Twilight. Je vous détaches?

-Que veux-tu en échange.

-Vous le savez déjà, je pense. Je veux aussi des informations sur la situation actuelle, si vous savez quelque chose d'important, dites-le moi. Je suis particulièrement friande des techniques permettant de s'enfuir de cet endroit maudit

-Un échappatoire? Pourquoi ne pas aller voir ta grande amie Apple Jack?

-Cessez ce petit jeu. Dites moi ce que vous savez en écartant tout commentaire inutile. »

Le crocodile grognait de plus en plus fort et Mrs Cake se sentait trembler de partout sous la pression. Mais de façon inattendue, elle esquissa un grand sourire.

« J'espère que tu as un antidote contre les larmes de mandragore, Twilight. »

La licorne ne répondit pas mais l'interrogea du regard, que voulait-elle dire?

« L'arme qui a servie à blesser Pinkamena était imbibée de poison provocant des hallucinations, ce qui explique ses délires. De plus, il s'avère mortel après quelque heures.

-Espèce de...

-Faisons un marché, petite. Tu me libère et je te montre où est l'antidote, tu ne pourras jamais la trouver seule si tu me tue.

-Qu'est-ce que vous y gagnez?

-Eh bien à vrai dire, je n'ai pas envie de finir dans l'estomac d'un alligator affamé. Une fois qu'il eut mangé mes pauvres enfants, il a décidé que leur chair était assez délicieuse pour lui et depuis, il me poursuis pour me dévorer, en espérant que j'ai le même goût...

-Je vois, et qu'est-ce qui me dit que vous tiendrez votre promesse?

-Rien, dit Mrs Cake en se penchant, fais moi juste confiance. »

Twilight ne pouvais justement pas la lui accorder, mais en voyant Pinkamena allongé auprès de son alligator, en plein délire, elle se convaincu du contraire. Cependant, c'était là une question de vie ou de mort, dans son état, Mrs Cake pourrait bien lui planter un couteau dans le dos pendant qu'elle marcherait. De plus, elle devait aller retrouver Scootaloo alors si elle devait se battre contre elle, il ne fallait pas qu'elle se blesse à nouveau. Mais si la jument était libre de ne pas respecter son engagement, Twilight pouvait tout aussi bien l'imiter et jouer le jeu.

« Si vous m'indiquez l'endroit, je pourrais retrouver le remède toute seule?

-Impossible.

-Et si je me montre plus convaincante, vous me ferrez un plan? Après, tout, ça ne doit pas être si compliqué.

-Non, bien sûr. Sauf si tu prends le mauvais flacon et ce sera facile, ils ont tous la même couleur. N'essaye pas de jouer les juments menaçante, Twilight. Ce n'est pas un rôle pour toi.

-Vous ne savez rien de moi, je peut tout aussi bien être plus cruelle encore que Pinkamena.

-J'en doute. Tu n'es pas du genre à utiliser la violence pour arriver à tes fins, tu es juste trop honnête.

-C'est faux!

-Voilà que tu prêches le mal. Alors vas-y, torture moi, je sais que tu en meurt d'envie. Pas seulement pour que je te crache tout ce que je sais, c'est surtout pour te défouler. Avoue-le, Twilight, tu es au bout. Tu aimerais toi aussi sombrer dans les ténèbres, tu voudrais pouvoir tuer sans que cette fichue conscience ne vienne te dévorer à petit feu. Tu ne survivra pas longtemps si tu pense ainsi.

-Non, Mrs Cake, si je ne suis pas là pour maintenir un soupçon de lucidité et de normalité dans ce monde, alors... »

Elle réfléchis, ne pouvant trouver la suite de sa phrase. C'est vrai, pourquoi continuait-elle ainsi? Que lui apporterait le retour des éléments? C'est la princesse Celestia qui en profiterais, personne d'autre. La jument qui s'était enfermée dans sa tour d'ivoire et qui ne venait pas à l'aide de son peuple. Elle qui l'avait trahie en allant trouver Pinkamena plutôt qu'elle. Quel était la route qu'elle devait suivre à présent? Devait-elle s'enfuir loin et laisser cela derrière elle? Car lorsque tout redeviendrait comme avant, quelle sera la suite? Twilight et les autres vivront le reste de leur jours avec ce cauchemar hantant une partie de leur passé, une page noire qui les avaient tellement changés. Feraient-elles comme si rient de tout cela ne s'était passé?

Le monde ne pourrait jamais redevenir comme avant, les morts ne pourraient pas revenir. Alors pourquoi Twilight se battait-elle depuis tout ce temps pour essayer de survivre alors que d'un côté l'attendait un mort atrocement douloureuse, et de l'autre, un avenir lavé de toute guerre construit sur les ruines d'un monde en perdissions? Alors Oui. S'il le fallait, elle jouerait à ce jeu morbide et ferait tout pour ramener l'harmonie, même si pour cela elle devrait tuer et trahir. Mais elle fut prise de cours lorsque Mrs Cake se détacha et lui porta un coup violent au ventre, la mettant de suite à terre. Mais la jument bleue n'avait pas réfléchit plus en profondeur à son plan et lorsqu'elle voulut sortir, Gummy s'éleva de toute sa hauteur et l'empêcha de sortir. Twilight, de son coté essaya de se reprendre essaya de trouver un moyen de reprendre le contrôle tandis que Mrs Cake montait à l'étage.

La licorne lavande saisit un des sabots du poney, la faisant tomber dans les escaliers et retomber lourdement au rez-de-chaussée. Soudainement, visiblement agacée, elle saisit Twilight et la fit voler à travers la salle avant qu'elle n'atterrisse sur la table qui se brisa de toute parts. La licorne se releva, poussée par l'adrénaline et fonça vers Mrs Cake qui ne bougea presque pas à cause de sa masse corporelle imposante. Elle se retrouva de nouveau à terre, ruée de coups de sabots violent. Son regard tomba sur quelque chose de brillant juste à côté d'elle, un morceau de miroir où se reflétait son visage. Elle se vit, sanguinolente, pitoyable et surtout, elle était méconnaissable. Ce N'était pas elle, jamais elle n'aurait un jour pensé que son reflet lui provoquerait un tel émoi. Tout à coup, elle comprenait les raisons des agissements de Princesse Celestia. Elle la mettait à l'épreuve pour qu'elle n'oublie pas qui elle était, pour qu'elle n'oublie jamais pourquoi elle lui était si fidèle. C'était elle, la sauveuse, elle sur qui le monde comptait. Alors s'il en était ainsi, elle devait accomplir son destin et détruire ce mal, pour ses amies et pour Equestria. Mais surtout pour elle!

Alors, prenant une résolution, elle saisit le bout de miroir et attaqua son adversaire. Son seul et unique coup fut, par miracle, efficace. Elle réussit, pendant que Mrs Cake levait un sabot pour lui éclater le crâne, à couper la chair de sa patte avant et, poussée par le feu de l'action, elle réussit à déstabiliser son adversaire et l'envoya au tapis.

Le sang tâchait le parquet brun clair, parsemé de traces de sabots. N'importe qui regardant les empruntes aurait deviné qu'il y avait eu ici un combat à cause de l'irrégularité de ces dernières. Hurlant de douleur, la jument bleue se roula à terre en versant quelques larmes. Twilight, de son côté, regarda le morceau de miroir qui l'avait elle aussi coupé et qui avait blessé son sabot. Mais c'était sans importance. Elle se vit, ou plutôt, elle vit ce fantôme, celui d'elle même. Elle saisit alors le morceau coupant et d'un geste vif, coupa sa crinière. Des cheveux tombèrent au sol en silence et quand elle vit son reflet, elle sut enfin que c'était elle. Sa frange lui cachant la moitié du visage était revenue, comme avant. Voilà la vraie Twilight, celle qui était sûre de ses convictions et qui allait sauver ce monde.

« Mrs Cake, écoutez-moi. Je ne peut pas ramener vos enfants à la vie, mais nous pouvons sauver les autres. Je sais que ce ne sont pas vos enfants, mais je vous promet que je vais tout faire pour faire revenir l'harmonie à Equestria, par tout les moyens. Je suis sûre, maintenant. Sûre de mes convictions et si vous ne me montrez pas où est cet antidote, Pinkamena mourra et ce mal perdurera. Ce qu'elle a fait est impardonnable mais si vous agissez comme elle, alors vous deviendrez comme elle.

-N... Non! Jamais je ne d...

-En êtes-vous sûre? Je ne vous ai jamais causé de tort, Mrs Cake, et pourtant vous m'avez attaqué. Vous avez essayé de me tuer. Écoutez, c'est parce que tout le monde a agit comme Pinkamena que nous en sommes là aujourd'hui. Les Apples se sont construit une forteresse, et nous, nous devons en construire une aussi. Mais elle sera plus forte que la leur, car cette forteresse sera notre alliance soudée envers et contre tout. Elle n'est pas responsable de ses actes, personne ne l'est. C'est cette chose qui nous tue et dont nous ignorons la provenance et Mrs Cake, quand nous l'auront trouvée, je vous jure que je vous laisserais la tuer vous même. Maintenant, par pitié, montrez moi où est cet antidote. Ne le faites pas pour moi, ni pour Pinkie, ni pour les autres; faites le pour vos enfants qui croyaient en vous! »

L'évocation des enfants de Mrs Cake l'acheva. Ce discours l'avait touché, ou du moins, plus que d'autres et ce depuis bien longtemps. Twilight semblait si déterminée qu'il était impossible de ne pas la suivre. Ainsi, elle prit le sabot que sa cadette lui tendais et se releva. Twilight, en se retrouvant, avait redécouvert la puissance de sa volonté et comptait bien convaincre d'autres poneys de l'aider, telle que Cheerilee, la Mairesse ou encore Big Macintosh.

Après avoir soigné les blessures de Mrs Cake et les siennes, Twilight décida qu'il était grand temps de partir pour retrouver l'antidote. Il faisait jour quand elles sortirent et le ciel était toujours aussi gris que d'habitude. Mais il y avait quelque chose d'étrange dans l'air, comme un parfum de Lys qu'elle n'avait jamais encore senti auparavant mais qui l'attirait irrésistiblement. Mrs Cake la distança tandis qu'elle était plongée dans ses pensées, alors, soucieuse de se retrouver seule, la licorne abandonna la piste et rejoint la jument, décidant qu'elle reviendrait plus tard. Mais étrangement, elle avait l'impression de connaître cette odeur qui flottait tout autours d'elle, semblable à un rêve qui revient après plusieurs mois, quelque chose d'oublié, enfoui depuis trop longtemps.

Alors que les juments s'éloignaient une odeur de fleur empoisonnée s'installait doucement mais sûrement sur Ponyville, meurtrier et invisible. Peu à peu, elle se formait en un corps distinct et palpable, cherchant un poney pour se nourrir et gagner en force. D'un mouvement las, l'ombre menaçante mais envoûtante alla se frotter à la port du chaîne, gratta pour entrer. Mais les talismans de la licorne portait leur fruits, empêchant tout démons et êtres maléfiques d'entrer en sa demeure. Mais l'entité n'abandonna pas et chercha une faille, une fissure ou même un trou de souris pour pénétrer dans le chêne.

Twilight se retourna, sentant un mauvais pressentiment caresser le creux de son dos rachitique pendant que Mrs Cake entrait dans les décombres de la mairie. La licorne hésita à la suivre, ne voulant pas encore une fois se retrouver à faire face à un monstre. Mais même si Mrs Cake semblait forte, elle n'était pas vraiment habile, elle ne prendrait donc pas de risque fous à aller chercher dans la noirceur des ténèbres. Qui sait, peut être que la mairie n'était pas si dangereuse que cela. Alors Twilight mit un sabot à l'intérieur et s'engouffra, une fois de plus, dans les entrailles tortueuses de Ponyville. Au début, elle ne voyait rien d'anormal: les fenêtres éclairaient la grande entrée de la mairie, emplie de poussière. La lumière pâle du soleil à travers les nuages accompagnait les pas de la licorne qui soulevait un nuage de poussière à chaque fois qu'elle posait le sabot quelque part. Mrs Cake la conduit sous les escaliers où se trouvait une vielle porte en bois, semblable à celle qui abritaient les débarras. Dès qu'elle fût ouverte, un air froid et humide s'engouffra dans ses naseaux et lui vrilla le cerveau. Les murs, tels un passage secret creusé il y a des dizaines d'années, était couvert de mousse et de moisissure. Mais il n'était pas si brut que cela, étant couvert de papier peint raffiné et de lumières murales qui se tintèrent d'une lueur verte petit à petit. Et le sol, fait en carrelage de couleurs chaudes, aurait semblé accueillant d'il n'était pas couvert de boue et de débris de papier peint.

« C'est là, grogna Mrs Cake, après toi. »


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6

Un océan de souffrance était son lit mortuaire, tel un atroce poison qui rongeait son corps de l'intérieur, lui donnant envie de mourir plutôt que de subir une minute de plus ce supplice. Elle s'y noyait désespérément et plus elle tentait de nager vers la terre ferme, plus elle s'en éloignait, dérivant vers les grandes profondeurs de la torture. Son âme se tordait dans tout les sens et semblait vouloir sortir de son enveloppe charnelle pour se libérer de cet enfer sombre et angoissant. Mais résistante comme elle était, cela ne lui serait jamais permis. Après tout, c'était comme cela qu'elle avait réussit à rester en vie, survivant à tout les maux du monde, restant de marbre lorsqu'un monstre lui grignotait la patte, riant lorsqu'elle voyait des vers grouiller dans le corps d'un autre, caressant les crânes polis par la pluie, le tout en faisant sans cesse preuve non pas de courage, comme certains pourraient le penser, mais d'indifférence totale envers la détresse d'autrui.

Alors il ne fut pas étonnant que d'un seul coup, elle ne ressente plus rien, ni douleur ni peur. Car, effectivement, Pinkamena Diane Pie éprouvait, parfois, des sentiments tels que l'angoisse, le plus souvent la colère, mais aussi et surtout, la tristesse. Elle avait cru que tuer Rainbow Dash serait une solution pour faire taire ces voix qui empoisonnaient son cerveau et grouillaient dans son esprit, celles qui lui disaient de tuer. Cela avait été l'un des premiers signes de sa démence future, et après, tout s'était joué très vite. Elle avait compris pour que ces voix cessent: le poney devait tuer. Ça avait commencé avec des animaux, ceux de fluttershy, ou bien quelques petits oiseaux et un matin, ça n'a plus suffit. Alors le monde est devenu gris, terne, sombre et cruel. Elle qui croyait que tous seraient là pour la protéger, la bercer dans un flot de paroles rassurantes; elle qui pensait que quelqu'un pourrait l'aider, tout se révélait finalement être un immense flot submergeant d'incompréhension et de cruauté. Car ce secret qu'elle gardait précieusement, personne ne le comprendrais, personne ne lui pardonnerait d'être un monstre.

Et puis, elle réalisa que le monde qu'elle avait connu n'était plus le sien. Toute cette joie et ce bonheur ne lui étaient pas dédié, cela avait été créé pour tous, même pour les êtres les plus cruels, mais pas pour elle. Pas pour les monstres. Quand elle tua un poney, cependant, tout sembla s'éclairer. Les voix se turent et le monde redevint comme avant, coloré, emplis de rires. Au début, elle crut que tout était redevenu comme avant, qu'elle était encore l'élément du rire. Mais ce ne fut que pendant une durée limité, certes plutôt longue. Au bout d'un certain moment, tout redevint gris et terne, alors elle tua encore, souriant face à la joie qui l'attendait après avoir tué. Mais chaque fois, elle avait besoin de plus de cruauté, de plus de sang; et à chaque fois, le temps de bien être devenait de plus en plus court, encore et encore, comme une drogue.

C'était un cercle vicieux dont elle ne pouvait sortir, cédant à ses chimères les plus noires. Certains jours, elle se réveillait, mal en point, endolorie par ses activités nocturnes, et elle découvrit un jour un univers bien différent de celui qu'elle avait l'habitude de côtoyer, pendant ces derniers mois de lucidité. Elle avait toujours été prédisposée à devenir cette chose, mais elle ne le pensait pas vraiment. Cependant, les chiens ne font pas des chats, comme disait sa sœur. Le crescendo de sa démence fut si long qu'elle ne la vit pas venir et lorsqu'elle se rendit compte de ce qu'elle était devenue, il était déjà trop tard. Un soir, alors qu'elle nettoyait le sang et les dents dans sa salle de torture, elle eut une illumination. Elle devait faire le sacrifice ultime, un meurtre qui aurait vraiment du sens. Et pour cela, ses sabots devraient ôter la vie de Rainbow Dash, sa meilleure amie. Elle devrait les unir à jamais et ainsi, nul ne pourrait les séparer.

Mais ce ne fut pas une solution, pas plus que de recueillir Scootaloo qui, même si elle était efficace, ne pourrait jamais vraiment la comprendre. Elles étaient comme hache et couteau, elles servaient toutes deux à tuer, mais d'une façon différente et elle se demandait si un jour ce choix se retournerait contre elle. Car après tout, Rainbow Dash ne lui portait pas cette grande affection pour rien, elle était un poison pour elle et le pégase savait que si elle ne la matait pas dès le début, cette lame serait à double tranchant. L'amour de Scotaloo l'était aussi car après tout, y avait-il une différence entre l'amour qu'elle lui portait et celui dont Pinkamena était baignée? Et si elle décidait d'idolâtrer Twilight pour sa sagesse et son courage, que deviendrait sa pauvre carcasse?

Elle aimerait plus que tout mourir, se noyer une bonne fois pour toute et oublier cet enfer. Car le plus douloureux était son rêve, le seul qu'elle faisait depuis cinq ans. Elle était à une fête au Sugarcube Corner et tout le monde était là: Twilight, Fluttershy, Apple Jack, Rarity, les Cakes, Spike et même sa Dashie. Ils lui pardonnaient toutes ces terribles choses qu'elle avait faite, ils étaient tous beaux, tous en bonne santé et surtout, ils étaient tous tellement heureux de la voir. Elle se sentait si soulagée et joyeuse qu'elle en oubliait, elle aussi, ce monde de chagrin et de douleurs. Et puis, elle se réveillait. C'était comme si elle tombait d'une falaise et qu'elle heurtait soudainement le sol, elle avait l'impression atroce d'être détruite, tel du cristal que l'on secoue dans une boite. Elle ne voulait pas quitter ce doux songe qui la hantait à chaque réveil, l'empêchant parfois de dormir, se rendant au statut de cauchemar. Elle dormait et voyait donc toutes ses images: son père, le sang, les larmes, la peur; mais ça n'était jamais plus effrayant que ce rêve si doux qui lui rappelait à quel point elle était malheureuse. Car elle regrettait ces crimes et en particulier un. Grand était son désir de retourner en arrière et de tout recommencer, de se contrôler, car elle se devait d'être honnête avec elle même: tuer sa meilleure amie n'avait servi à rien, si l'on peut dire.

Mais tout à coup, son coeur lâcha. Pendant quelque secondes, elle crut mourir lorsque devant elle s'éleva une forme ressemblant à celle d'un poney qu'elle connaissait bien. Ainsi, elle lâcha prise, sombra dans cet océan noir qu'était sa mort, reflétant parfaitement sa vie: douloureuse et triste.

.::.

L'air était frais, contrairement à celui qui emplissait le royaume de Fluttershy, chaud et étouffant. Twilight commença à trembler tellement qu'elle crut bien que ses membres allaient se déboîter tous seuls. Prudemment, elle suivait Mrs Cake depuis au moins quinze minutes dans cette galerie s'enfonçant dans les sous-sols les plus secrets de Ponyville. Car ils semblaient avoir été construits bien avant sa naissance, à moins que ces années de misère n'ait abîmé l'endroit. Rien n'était sûr nul part et elle était certaine que même Apple Jack tremblait dans sa tour d'ivoire. Le tunnel était silencieux et sentait l'eau croupie, loin de l'odeur du sang et des tripes. Alors il était tout à fait naturel qu'elle trouve que cela ne la mette pas mal à l'aise vu les récents événements. Ses membres étaient encore meurtris par les coups qu'elle avait reçu dans cette salle étrange et noire où cette chose avait faillit la tuer.

Ces années de méfiances, qui avaient rendu la licorne à la limite de la paranoïa, provoquaient chez elle une constante angoisse dans cet étroit couloir tandis que ses sabots claquaient sur le carrelage qui, autrefois, avait été d'un éclat incomparable. De temps en temps, Mrs Cake se retournait pour voir si la jeune licorne n'avait pas saisit quelque chose pour la frapper, réciproquement, Twilight guettait la même chose. Elle était plutôt détendue, à bien observer les circonstances, mais son instinct lui disait tout de même de rester sur ses gardes. Suivre la jument dans un tel trou, dans tout les sens du terme, n'était certes pas la meilleure idée qu'elle avait eu jusque là, mais elle n'avait rien à perdre si ce n'est la vie, peu précieuse d'après les informations que lui avait donné Pinkamena.

Mais ce n'était pas une raison pour se laisser tuer à la moindre occasion qui se présentait. Il était certain que Mrs Cake était dans le même état d'esprit, mais si la confiance mutuelle ne régnait pas, rien ne pourrait marcher. Cependant, Twilight se demandait pourquoi la jument avait accepté si facilement. Peut être son regard n'était-il pas sincère lorsqu'elle l'avait fixé après avoir évoqué ses jumeaux, comme le monde entier, elle aussi ne pouvait compter que sur elle même. La région du nord d'Equestria avait connu le prince fou et les sujets avaient subis des circonstances similaires, mais ils avaient sûent contre qui ils se battaient. Contre qui peut-on s'allier quand notre ennemi est irréel?

Sur le mur défilaient des tableau vieux de sûrement plusieurs siècles, avec des poneys semblant déprimés de poser ainsi pendant ce qui fut probablement des heures entières. Un jour, elle avait lut une histoire effrayante à propos d'une pouliche qui était morte à la suite d'une peinture, épuisée par le temps de sa réalisation, restée trop longtemps immobile. Cette nouvelle avait été écrite par un certain Edgar Allan Poney, dont les ouvrages étaient rangés dans les livres interdits de la bibliothèque royale. À l'époque, elle n'avait pas été touchée par ce récit car elle savait que ça n'était qu'une histoire. Mais maintenant, vu la nouvelle tournure que le monde prenait, elle n'en était plus si sûre. Car après tout, les histoires les plus effrayantes étaient celles qui étaient susceptibles d'avoir vraiment existé.

Son regard progressait donc parmi les peintures, observant les poneys étranges qui y étaient représentés. Elle remarqua cependant un détail déroutant: ils fermaient tous les yeux. S'approchant d'un d'entre eux, son regard remarqua qu'ils semblaient dormir. Une famille était peinte, avec des couleurs fades, presque fantomatiques. Il y avait les deux parents en costumes victoriens et les enfant, de part et d'autre de leur géniteurs. La petite pouliche semblait sereine contrairement aux autres, souriant presque dans son sommeil. Twilight ressentit une impression morbide s'échapper de tout ces tableaux, et quand la voix de Mrs Cake retenti, elle sursauta.

«La famille Wiksen, ils habitaient ici bien avant ma naissance.

-Cette peinture... et toute celles qui sont ici sont vraiment étranges. Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils dorment tous? »

Mrs Cakes fixa sa cadette, un peu étonnée et déconcertée.

«Twilight, soupira-t-elle, je pensais que tu avais deviné. Ce sont des tableaux mortuaires. »

Un frisson parcouru l'échine de la licorne, ça l'aurait bien étonnée que ce soit autre chose, après tout, elle aurait dût y penser.

«Je dois t'avouer que ce tableau n'a pas seulement l'air malsain, il l'est vraiment, en réalité. Cette famille était l'une des plus riches de Ponyville au début du siècle mais leur fille, Lucy, était malade. Elle ne pouvait sortir dehors, étant dotée d'os de verre. Alors elle restait seule à la maison, toute la journée, avec l'unique compagnie des domestiques qui restaient froids à son égard. Et un jour, elle décida de garder sa famille auprès d'elle en les tuant tous. Comme cela, ils resteraient à la maison avec elle, jusqu'à la fin des temps. Mais ces efforts lui brisèrent tout ses petits os fragiles et elle mourut à son tour. C'est probablement pour cela qu'elle semble si sereine: elle est restée avec ceux qu'elle aimait le plus au monde.

-Je ne savais pas... je ne me doutais pas qu'il s'était produits des choses si horrible à Ponyville.

-Il s'en produisait, mais moins. Et puis, la princesse insistait pour que cela reste secret, tout comme la Rainbow Factory ou le petit incident de Cheerilee. Tout compte fais, je pense sincèrement qu'elle a bien fait de filer à l'anglaise. Si elle était restée, certains d'entre nous aurions voulu se tête au bout d'un piquet.

-Comment osez-vous?! Justement, princesse Celestia a fais ça pour nous protéger.

-Peut être, mais je suis sûre que si un de ses pions avait découvert ce que Pinkamena avait fait fais, personne n'aurait jamais sut le fin mot de l'histoire. Et qui sait, peut être m'aurait-elle tué pour garder le secret.

-Mais non! Pas du tout! Insinuez-vous que tout est de sa faute?!

-En un sens, oui. Dans l'autre, non. Je pense que cette situation était comparable à un couteau pendu au dessus de notre tête depuis trop longtemps mais que la Princesse savait la maîtriser. Toutes ces histoires atroces arrivaient avant aujourd'hui mais c'est juste qu'elles étaient cachées et cela expliquerait beaucoup de chose. Il y a toujours une partie de l'histoire qui nous est dissimulé, c'est juste que celle ci est pire que les autres. Cela expliquerait ces disparitions inexpliquées, croyais-tu vraiment que le monde était naturellement bon et pur?

-Non, bien sûr. Mais, je ne le voyais pas si sombre. Je pensais... je pensais que tout ce qui arrivait aujourd'hui était un phénomène nouveau.

-Oui, c'est le cas. Mais peut être que la princesse a tout simplement perdu le contrôle de la situation. Tu y as pensé? Tous ces tableaux en sont la preuve, sais-tu depuis combien de temps ils sont entreposés ici? Maintenant continuons, cet endroit empeste le malheur. »

Mrs Cake tourna les sabots et continua sa route, suivie de Twilight, fermement décidé à accuser un mal extérieur à Equestria. Mais à présent, l'étau se ressaierait: la Princesse était-elle vraiment la coupable? Peu de choix d'accusés s'offraient à présent à elle.

«Si on suis ta théorie, Pinkie n'est pas responsable de ses actes, mais pour moi, ce n'est pas encore un méchant doté de mauvaises intentions qui nous joue un tour: c'est bien sa nature. Aussi bien à Pinkie qu'à Equestria. Notre monde est horrible.

-J'aimerais que vous ayez tort, Mrs Cake.

-Alors, tu avoues que j'ai raison?

-Peut-être. Néanmoins, je pense que je vais me camper sur mes positions. Vous ne devez pas oublier que même si nos opinions divergent, notre but reste le même. Alors peu importe pourquoi est-ce arrivé, et peu importe comment. L'important c'est de faire revenir l'harmonie. »

La jument grogna, peu convaincue, elle semblait plus sûre d'elle tout à l'heure. Le bruit de ses sabots retentit dans le long couloir baigné d'une lumière verte peu rassurante et dans la constante impression d'être épiée par ces poneys peints sur les peintures, comme s'ils semblaient les voir à travers leur paupières ombrées de cernes bleutées. Twilight se tendais dès qu'un visage ne lui inspirait pas de bonnes choses et elle priait pour que ce long couloir interminable finisse. Elle ne sût combien de temps s'écoulèrent, ni combien de kilomètres elles marchèrent ainsi dans ce piège étroit mais au bout d'un moment, un escalier se dessina devant elles, descendant plus encore. Les marches étaient en bois, grinçant sous les sabots des deux juments.

En bas de l'escalier se dressait une porte noire dont la peinture s'écaillait, à la poignée en forme de tête de lion et aux dorures délavées. Mrs Cake mit un sabot sur le papier peint et l'écarta, faisant disparaître son bras dans le mur pour en sortir une clef qu'elle enfonça dans la serrure, la faisant tourner afin d'ouvrir la porte. Derrière elle se trouvait une grande salle de bal très ancienne et poussiéreuse qui devait être abandonnée depuis au moins une bonne cinquantaine d'années. Un trône s'élevait sur une estrade tandis que des balconnet de marbres blanc cassés ornaient la salle de chaque côtés. Rien de comparable à la salle du trône du château, mais celle ci semblait mystérieuse et Twilight ne se serrait pas étonné d'y voir danser des fantômes aux robes flottantes, telles de la soie transparente. Son regard se posa vers un rideau qui bougea, laissant filtrer un mince filet de lumière.

La licorne marcha jusqu'aux fenêtres et découvrit, stupéfaite, un paysage à travers de légers rideaux. Le ciel était couvert de nuages gris, légèrement orangés à l'horizon, comme s'il allait neiger d'une minute à l'autre et malgré la luminosité extérieur, la salle était plongée dans l'obscurité la plus totale. Son étonnement fut plus grand encore lorsqu'elle découvrit le plafond: un grand dôme de verre bleuté à travers lequel on pouvait voir le ciel blanchâtre alors qu'elles étaient descendues si profondément dans la terre. Comment de si fins rideaux pouvaient-ils assombrir autant la pièce? Twilight en ouvrit un autre, éclaircissant un peu plus la grande salle, puis encore un. Mais quand elle tira le cinquième, son pouls s'arrêta, l'espace d'un instant. Devant elle se dressait une forme noire et petite. Précipitamment, elle recula pour se retrouver nez à nez avec Mrs Cake. La petite forme n'était autre qu'une jeune pouliche à la longue crinière brune, fixant Twilight d'un air curieux de ses yeux d'un bleu clair dénués de vie.

Dès qu'elle la vit, Mrs Cake sombra dans une rage folle qui fit fuir le petit agneau apeuré et lentement, la jument bleue referma le rideau, replongeant la salle dans le noir le plus total.

«Mrs Cake... C'était un fantôme?

-Non.»

La licorne voulut lui poser plus de questions, mais son ainée s'était déjà dirigée vers une grande porte ornée de sculptures de poneys. À bien regarder, les plafonds étaient d'une grande superficie, couverts de peintures représentant des poneys mythiques, dont la princesse Celestia et la princesse Luna ainsi que de vieux ennemis dont Twilight n'arrivait pas à reconnaître. Les grand dessins étaient, par endroits, bien amochés; mais malgré cela, un détail la frappa. De chaque côté de la grande porte se trouvaient Celestia et Luna, s'inclinant devant quelque chose. Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait-il être? Plus étrange encore: tous les poneys représentés sur ces peintures anciennes semblaient regarder une seule et même chose. La licorne suivit leur regard et fixa la porte. Au dessus, triomphant, une immense statue sortait du mur, pattes avant repliées, comme si elle sautait pour plonger au sol. Mais sa tête n'était plus là, arrachée ne sait-on pour quel motif. De même pour ses ailes à la place desquelles avait coulé un liquide rouge, comme si la créature avait saignée. Le phénomène pouvait être observé à la place du cou également, sauf que le liquide avait coulé au sol, laissant une tache qui semblait s'être encrée dans le sol.

«C'est Disharmonya que tu fixes ainsi?

Twilight sursauta en voyant la mairesse surgir des ténèbres, suivie de Mrs Cake.

-Madame le maire, je vous croyais...

-Morte? Oui, tout le monde me dit ça c'est temps ci. Et c'est bien vrai.»

La licorne observa les pattes da la jument blonde cendrée et retint un hoquet de surprise quand elle vit qu'elles disparaissaient peu à peu pour ne pas toucher le sol comme un

«... Fantôme! C'est le mot que tu cherches?

-Oui... dit Twilight, ébahie. Mais comment est-ce possible?

-Pour tout te dire, je n'en sais trop rien. Ce que je peut te dire, c'est que la petite pouliche que tu as croisée tout à l'heure n'est pas comme moi. C'est un mort vivant, il en traîne souvent dans les parages et ils sont assez dangereux, évite de les approcher.

-D'accord, Madame le maire.

-Bien, allons dans mon bureau.»

La licorne s'apprêta à la suivre quand elle releva les yeux vers la statue et pila.

«Attendez une seconde, vous avez dit Disharmonya? Qui était-elle exactement? Cette statue m'intrigue beaucoup, tout les poneys de ces fresques semblent la fixer, est-elle importante? Pourquoi est-ce que les princesses se prosternent ainsi devant elle?

-Tout doux, Twilight. Tout doux, ne va pas nous faire une crise de stress. Suis moi, je t'expliquerais en chemin.»

La jeune jument les suivies tandis qu'elles marchaient dans un couloir sombre auquel des rideaux étaient accrochés, empêchant la lumière de passer malgré leur transparence. Où étaient-elles géographiquement? Cela n'avait aucun sens, elles avaient parcouru des kilomètres à descendre des escaliers censés le mener au centre de la terre.

«Cet endroit s'appelle le Jardins des Papillons Bleus. Il a été confié à Luna il a des milliers d'années, alors que la mort n'existaient pas encore. Les âmes ne pouvant trouver le repos errent dans cet immense château jusqu'au jour où ils trouvent une sortie pour aller dans ce jardin où ils se transforment en papillons et dorment pour l'éternité.

Twilight fut ébahie par cet endroit, c'était donc le paradis? Elle marchait au-dessus depuis tellement de temps?

«Ce lieux n'a pas vraiment de géographie, nous ne somme pas au centre de la terre, ni dans les nuages, ni dans une contrée inexplorée.

-Alors où sommes nous?

-''Nulle part''. Vois-tu, cette expression est utilisée pour dire que, par exemple, quelque chose ne se situe pas à un endroit connu. En réalité, c'est pour désigner cet endroit. Personne ne savait où il se trouvaient, alors quand quelqu'un disparaissait, on disait qu'il était ''nul part'', ce qui signifiait qu'il était mort, ou alors aussi introuvable que cet endroit. Aujourd'hui, c'est devenue une expression parmi d'autres, complètement dénuée de sens pour les jeunes d'aujourd'hui, et même je pense, pour les dix dernières générations, cette histoire étant tellement vielle...

-Je vois. C'est une histoire intéressante. Pourquoi ne me l'a-t-on jamais raconté?

-Parce que personne n'était au courant. J'ai trouvé cette pièce étrange avec l'aide de Mrs Cake, mais quand je suis entrée dans cet endroit, je suis immédiatement morte.»

Un éclair frappa la poitrine de Twilight, en proie au doute. Était-elle morte au moment où elle était entrée ici? Et Mrs Cake? Non, elle serait morte depuis longtemps et lors de leur combat, elle était bien réelle.

«Ne t'inquiète pas, cet endroit est comme qui dirait défectueux. Je pense que les événements de ces derniers temps l'on fait dysfonctionner quelque peu.

-Mais, Mrs Cake était avec vous quand vous l'avez découvert, non? Elle n'en est pas morte?

-Eh bien...

-C'est une longue histoire, coupa froidement Mrs Cake, une longue histoire que je n'ai pas envie de raconter.

-Bien bien, dit la Mairesse, c'est comme vous voulez. Nous ne vous y forçons pas, vous voyez?»

La jument bleue continua sa marche, énervé par quelque chose qui échappa à Twilight, pendant que sa commère continuait son histoire.

«Nous avons appris, dans d'anciens livres, plusieurs dizaine à vrai dire, que Disharmonya était une divinité à double tranchant très puissante. Du temps du règne des parents de la princesse Celestia, la guerre faisait rage et les griffons gagnèrent la partie, réduisant en esclavage les poneys et asservissant la famille royale. Le frère cadet, le futur héritier nommé Shining Star fut tué et dévoré par une de ces horribles créatures. Alors, Celestia vendit son âme à Disharmonya pour avoir le pouvoir de rétablir l'ordre à Equestria et ainsi faire cesser cette guerre. Malheureusement, le revers de la médaille se dévoila: pour pouvoir rétablir l'ordre, il lui fallait régner, et pour régner, il fallait que ses parents meurent. Disharmonya les lui prit donc et fit s'élever une armée.

-Une révolte de poneys?

-Non, Twilight Sparkle, elle réveilla les papillons. Et ainsi s'éleva un cortège redoutable d'êtres ni vivants, ni morts, résistant aux pires mots, se relevant quoi qu'on leur fasse. Quand la bataille fut fini, ils avaient presque tués tout les griffons, les chiens et les dragons de cette terre et alors, Disharmonya emporta l'âme de la princesse avec elle. Il semble qu'aujourd'hui, pour je ne sais quelle raison, elle s'est réveillée.

-Alors, c'est elle la responsable?

-Oui et non.

-Que voulez vous dire?

-Disharmonya est en fait une personnification de circonstances. Je doute qu'elle existe vraiment, c'est un peu comme les gens qui parlent du temps comme si ce dernier était un être doué de raison alors que nous savons tous qu'il s'agit des pégases qui s'en occupent. Ce que je pense, c'est que Disharmonya est la représentation du malheur, quelque chose de meurtrier que nous ne pouvons éviter, une sorte de fatalité.

-Discord doit se réjouir de cela, en ce moment.

-As-tu vu comment il semblait en avoir peur sur les fresques? Je ne pense pas qu'il accueille la disharmonie avec tant d'enthousiasme que tu le dit. Il n'aime que son propre chaos, sans doute possible. Tu sais, lui aussi à vécu dans la peur de cette divinité. Autrefois, il a été membre de l'armée des gryphons, lieutenant de la division seconde, un grand guerrier. J'ai lu dans certains livres que la princesse et lui étaient tombés amoureux mais que cette dernière le trahi pour tuer le roi, prétendant capituler et vouloir épouser Discord. Il fut si rongé par cet acte qu'il décida de pourchasser la princesse coûte que coûte. Certains ouvrages d'époque disent qu'elle s'est simplement servie de lui cependant je pense sincèrement que la princesse l'a aimé mais que les circonstances n'approuvèrent pas cela.

-Je ne savais pas... Comment...?

-Il y a des secrets, Twilight, qu'il vaut mieux garder enfouis; des légendes qu'il vaut mieux ne pas oublier et des lacs obscurs qu'il ne vaut mieux pas troubler d'avantage. Si tu cherches à avoir la clef de cette énigme, peut être n'ouvrira-t-elle qu'une porte ouvrant sur d'autres portes qui, cette fois, n'auront pas de serrures. Crois moi, certaines choses valent mieux rester sans réponses. Intéresses-toi plutôt à l'heure qu'il est pour savoir si tu dois rentrer vite ou bien alors partir d'ici en ayant perdu une précieuse alliée.»

Twilight se rappela soudainement le danger que Pinkamena courait, trop occupée par ces mystères qui venaient s'ajouter à une liste déjà trop longue. La jument blonde cendré ouvrit alors une porte et entra dans son bureau pour sortir une fiole contenant un liquide verdâtre qu'elle glissa dans une sacoche, la passant autours du cou de la licorne qui la remercia. Mais la mairesse la retint pour lui donner quelque chose. En attendant, elle alla se poster devant la fenêtre et regarda les papillons, qui soit di en passant n'étaient pas du tout bleus. Sans savoir pourquoi, elle crut reconnaître un papillon. Quand elle le fixa, il lui parut évident qu'il était quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait et instinctivement elle reconnut qui était cette petite chose fébrile.

C'était Hiule, sa meilleure amie d'enfance, une petite jument fragile qui avait déménagée il y a fort longtemps et qui était partie ne sait-on où? Elle n'avait jamais vu ses parents et aujourd'hui, elle ne doutait pas qu'ils devaient être morts, si elle suivait le raisonnement de Mrs Cake. Et elle aussi, vu la taille du petit insecte, n'avait jamais déménagée au bout du monde. Elle devait avoir succombé à sa maladie et son petits corps avait dû être jeté négligemment dans une fausse commune. La licorne balaya l'endroit du regard, observant chaque papillon. Elle aperçue, au loin, Granny Smith et ses pauvres parents, son frère ainsi que quelques habitants de Ponyville. Mais elle ne trouva pas Pinkamena parmi ces insectes, elle poussa donc n soupir, rassurée. Elle allait partir mais elle se remit soudainement devant la fenêtre, vérifiant quelque chose d'important. Elle scruta tout les papillons qu'elle pût, mais n'en trouva aucun qui correspondait à la personne qu'elle cherchait. Rassurée, elle partit définitivement et revint au niveau du bureau de la mairesse alors que celle-ci revenait d'une petite salle faisant office de grand placard où se trouvait des choses diverses et variées.

La jument lui tendit une boite étrange de couleur violette pourvue d'ornements dorés, dont deux dragons entourant la serrure. Elle semblait vielle de plusieurs siècles mais empestait la magie noire à plusieurs mètres, la rendant donc incassable et résistante aux plus grands dangers pour elle. Une aura étrange se dégageait de la serrure et quand Twilight approcha son oreille, elle crut bien percevoir un soupir venant de l'intérieur.

«Il y avait ton nom dessus, dit Madame le maire en lui souriant, restant égale à elle-même.

-Vous m'avez dit que cet endroit était abandonné, qui a bien pût la placer ici?»

Les lettres dorées formant son nom brillaient d'une douce lueur, reflétant le visage de la licorne. Une vielle boite comme celle ci portait son nom alors qu'elle semblait aussi ancienne que pesante. Elle pria pour que le temps la fasse paraître plus vielle qu'elle ne l'était, ou bien alors qu'elle appartenait à une autre Twilight Sparkle. Mais sans se l'expliquer, quelque chose l'attirait dans cette boite, comme si elle l'avait déjà vue et qu'il se trouvait à l'intérieur quelque chose d'important, quelque chose qu'elle avait oublié et dont elle devait se rappeler absolument. Son visage se releva vers celui du fantôme et pendant un moment, elle fût perplexe quand au moyen qu'avait eut la jument pour transporter l'objet alors qu'elle était censé passer à travers des murs.

«D'accord, dit-elle en secouant la tête, ce détail étant peut être personnel, jugeant que poser la question serait peut être impoli. Mais où est la clef?

-Ah! dit-elle gênée, eh bien, figure toi que je l'ai cherchée partout. Mais je n'ai rien trouvé, elle n'est pas ici. Celestia seule sait où elle se trouve. Peut être est-elle chez toi. Qu'en penses-tu?

-Je tâcherais de chercher.»

La licorne remercia la jument pour cet accueil particulier et reprit le chemin inverse, sous le regard pesant de Mrs Cake, un demi sourire sur ses lèvres qui intrigua Twilight, la mettant même très mal à l'aise. Son corps frémit lorsque qu'elle ferma la porte derrière elle et qu'elle entendit la clef tourner dans la serrure, la laissant à nouveau seule face à ces escaliers sombres; la tête remplie avec bien plus de questions que lorsqu'elle avait franchis le seuil de cette porte.

.::.

«Du calme, Gummy, tu ne me reconnaît pas?»

L'alligator grogna, menaçant de couper la patte avant du poney d'un seul coup de crocs.

«C'est vrai, je l'avoue, j'ai beaucoup changé, mais regarde ma cutie mark, vois, c'est moi. Je suis sûre qu'en plus, si tu me dévore, Pinkamena serait très fâchée.»

La créature se calma, ayant entendus le nom de sa maîtresse parmi le bruit qui était sortit de la bouche de l'équidé.

«Voilà, Gummy. Tu te conduis en vrai gentleman. Nous allons devoir attendre que Twilight daigne rentrer. Comment ose-t-elle laisser son amie ainsi? Elle aurait au moins pût la soigner... Quelle incorrigible poney, celle là.»

La porte vola alors que la licorne violette entrait dans la maison, haletante.

«Désolé Pinkie, j'ai dût convaincre...»

Son sang se glaça dans ses veines et un élan de colère fit battre le cœur de Twilight très fort, s'emplissant d'une rage meurtrière. Elle fixa l'intrus en serrant les dents, ne sachant pas comment réagir.

«Toi...

-Oh, Twilight, ma chère, que tu as mauvaise mine.»

La licorne se jeta sur elle mais se fit vite mettre à terre et se dit que pendant toute ces années qu'elle avait passé à étudier le mystère de cette pandémie, elle aurait dût s'entraîner à combattre.

«Tss, tss. Twilight, ce n'est pas comme ça que l'ont salue une vielle amie, c'est impolie, très chère.

-Lâche-moi Rarity!

-Eh bien quoi, utilise ta magie.»

Devant l'absence de réponse, la licorne blanche sourit, amusée.

«-Qu'y a-t-il, Twilight? Tu ne peut plus utiliser ta magie? Mais que c'est triste! Il s'en est passé des choses, pendant que je n'étais pas là!

-Où est Spike?! Où est-il?! Qu'as-tu fais de lui?

-Oh, je vois, ce sujet est en première ligne. Quelle égoïste tu fais!

Twilight essayait tant bien que mal de se dégager, mais la licorne, pour une lady raffinée, avait beaucoup de force.

-Moi égoïste? Je n'ai aucune leçon à recevoir d'une licorne nymphomane qui fornique avec le cadavre de son chat.»

L'étreinte se resserra, elle avait touché un point sensible, elle le savait.

«Ton Spike, dit-elle, haineuse; est dans un sale état, à présent. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il te réclamait entre deux crise de folie, roué de coups par quelques esprits imaginaires, torturé par ses instincts. Je suis sûre qu'il est mort, à présent!

-NON! NE DIT PAS ÇA!»

La licorne lavande tenta de reprendre ses esprits, elle ne devait pas lui donner satisfaction, sous aucun prétexte. Il fallait qu'elle agisse comme elle, qu'elle se fonde dans ce décor en utilisant un poignard verbal et en se montrant sans pitié.

«J'ai appris que tu t'étais éprise de Pinkamena, est-ce vrai? Saches que si tu continues à me parler ainsi je détruirait l'antidote qui servira à la guérir.»

La blanche licorne la retourna, la mettant sur le dos. Son regard brillait d'une rage mélangée à de la crainte. Elle avait parcourue tellement de lieux pour la voir, elle ne pouvait pas la laisser mourir maintenant! Elle lâcha Twilight et s'assit, la regardant avec méfiance. Twilight sortit l'antidote et s'approcha du poney rose sans que Gummy n'objecte, faisant confiance à la licorne, ce qui retourna le cœur de Rarity. Pourquoi lui faisait-il confiance? Après tout, Twilight n'avait aucun point commun avec sa grande tueuse adorée, sa redoutable cannibale dont les dents s'égaraient parfois. La licorne violette enfourna l'antidote dans le gosier de Pinkamena avant de le lui refermer pendant que son amie tentait de recracher le liquide infect, prise de nausée.

«Rarity, j'aimerais que tu m'aides à tirer Pinkamena à l'étage, je vais essayer de la coucher, elle est gelée. Si nous n'arrivons pas à la réchauffer, je crains qu'elle n'y passe avant la fin de la nuit.»

Immédiatement, la licorne blanche empoigna le poney rose qui grommelait des choses incompréhensibles, sous les grognements mécontents de Gummy qui ne lâchait pas Rarity du regard. Les deux anciennes amies posèrent la tueuse sur le lit et la couvrirent de quelques couvertures. Twilight, sans prêter attention à la licorne blanche, descendit chercher de l'eau chaude et du désinfectant ainsi que quelques bandes de bandages. Rarity resta aux côtés de son amie et posa la tête sur le matelas avant d'allumer la lampe de chevet qui produisit une lumière douce. Le poney rose ressemblait à un vieux matou couvert de blessures, aussi terne à présent que le jour où son esprit avait été corrompu par Discord. Son visage était loin d'être serein, se tordant dans un rictus de douleur qui peina la licorne immaculé.

«Ne t'inquiètes pas, Pinkamena, je suis là à présent. Plus rien ne t'arrivera! Dès que tu seras rétablie, nous pourrons partir d'ici.»

Au rez-de-chaussé, Twilight désespéra d'apprendre qu'un nouvel intrus habiterais ici. Car si elle avait pût mettre Pinkamena à la porte, c'est parce que ne voulait pas rester, mais Rarity allait vouloir veiller sur la malade le temps qu'il faudrait et ne voudrait pas s'en aller, ce qui aurait arrangé Twilight. Avoir une tueuse cannibale chez soit, c'est une chose; mais deux, c'est vraiment trop. Mais d'un autre côté, elle avait besoin d'elle et si elle la jetait à la porte, là, ce serait Pinkamena qui serait mécontente. Pendant que l'eau chauffait, la licorne regarda le coffret qu'elle avait posé sur la table de la cuisine. Il y avait des images sur le côté, entourées de dorures, comme ces anciens manèges démodés qu'elle aimait tant. Curieuse, elle retourna la boite et découvrit une inscription dans un langage inconnu, elle semblait être gravée mais le temps passé au fond des étagères avait laissé la crasse s'y installer. Alors que l'eau était fin prête, Twilight posa la boite et s'affaira dans la cuisine.

Elle prit le nécessaire et montât à l'étage, angoissée à l'idée de retrouver ce qui l'attendait à l'étage. Une fois là haut, elle posa le plateau avec le nécessaire sur le bord du lit où n'était pas couchée Pinkamena et la découvrit. Sa poitrine se soulevait doucement, laissant paraître les os de sa cage thoracique sous son crin sale et terne. Cette vue mit Twilight mal à l'aise, ou plutôt, le poney en lui même. Elle semblait si malade et fantomatique. Après observation de son amie, Twilight fit un court rapport à elle-même. Cottes fêlées, plaies rouvertes, mais étonnamment rien de cassé. Elle était résistante comme personne, la seule chose qui avait menacé de la tuer était le poison, mais la licorne ne savait pas encore si elle était sortit d'affaire.

«Rarity, dit elle en attrapant un couteau, allume une allumette et chauffe moi ça. Je vais cautériser sa plaie.»

La licorne blanche s'exécuta et craqua une allumette. Twilight passa la lame sur la flamme et la fit glisser sur une plaie du poney rose qui tressaillit.

«Elle souffre!

-Ne t'inquiète pas, railla Twilight, elle s'évanouira avant de reprendre conscience!»

Rarity eut un mouvement de recul face au ton froid de son amie qui ne prêta pas attention a elle, trop occupée à refermer des plaies. La plupart des choses qu'elle avait appris sur la médecine lui avaient été transmises par le docteur Whooves et elle ne l'en remercierai jamais assez. Il lui avait dit d'être froide à toute épreuve, qu'il fallait parfois faire souffrir pour guérir, même si le sujet perdait conscience. Mais quand il avait s'agit d'elle même, quand il avait fallu retirer ce croc, elle avait faillit abandonner. Il était facile de traiter quelqu'un, se guérir sois-même l'était moins. Alors maintenant que Pinkamena était là, elle espérait qu'elle n'aurait plus à s'enlever des crocs tranchants elle même.

Rarity la fixait, étant là sans vraiment être là, perdue dans ses pensées. Pendant un instant, Twilight se demanda où était Sweetie Belle. Elle voulut poser la question puis se ravisa et décida de se concentrer sur ce qu'elle faisait. Puis, quand tout fut fini, elle lava Pinkamena avec de l'eau chaude et un gant de toilette mais Rarity, réceptive à la difficulté de Twilight à laver le poney sans l'aide de la magie, prit le relais. Ses gestes étaient doux et maternels, la manipulant avec soin. Sans qu'elle ne le veuille, Twilight s'assoupit, exténuée par cette journée et encore un peu fébrile à cause de ses blessures. Elle tentait de lutter mais la lumière douce s'éteignît, ce qui l'acheva pour de bon.

Quand elle se réveilla, il faisait nuit noire, dehors, et Pinkamena dormait toujours. Une lumière douce s'échappait de la cuisine et une douce odeur de soupe embaumait la salle entière. Twilight progressa dans le noir, ayant l'impression d'être soulagée d'un poids. En effet, elle ne s'était pas réveillée seule pour une fois, et elle avait l'impression d'être en sécurité, sans trop savoir pourquoi. Gummy attendait, couché au pas de la porte et quand il vit arriver Twilight, sa queue remua, comme un gentil toutou. La licorne lui donna une petite caresse méfiante et entra dans la pièce éclairée. Rarity cuisinait comme si elle était chez elle, en bonne petite élève. Elle avait posé une grande salade sur le plan de travail et semblait heureuse si l'on en croyait la petite chanson qu'elle fredonnait.

En total contraste avec cette scène, un poney gisait sur la table, une entaille au cou large comme sa patte. Elle dût refouler une remonté qui voulut s'exprimer, mais à quoi bon? Elle n'avait rien dans l'estomac. La licorne blanche lui sourit et lui dit qu'elle pouvait prendre une chaise, comme si elle était chez elle. Mais Twilight n'en fit rien, elle fit tomber le cadavre et le traîna hors de la cuisine, rageusement.

«Que fais-tu? cria Rarity, c'est pour Pinkamena, je comptait la fumer pour qu'elle puisse la manger plus tard.

-Je préférerais que tu évites de faire cela chez moi, il n'y aura pas de cannibalisme sous ce toit.

-Si tu jettes cette viande dehors, on ne sait pas ce qu'elle pourrait attirer.»

Twilight se rendit compte qu'elle marquait un point, elle n'avait pas envie de voir ces créatures se rassembler autours de sa maison. Alors elle sourit à la licorne d'un air niais.

«Tu as raison, Rarity.»

D'un coup de sabot elle poussa la carcasse devant Gummy qui s'en empara avec avidité pour le déguster plus loin. Elle lança un regard de défi à Rarity qui sembla très mécontente du comportement de sa congénère. Malgré tout, Twilight s'en alla préparer un lit pour elles deux, il ne faudrait pas tarder à dormir vu l'heure qu'elle vit sur la pendule de la bibliothèque. Elle ne voulait pas provoquer la licorne, mais le problème était qu'elle s'installait un peu trop à son goût, et le fait de partager un lit la rendait vraiment nerveuse. Elle ne pouvait pas dormir avec Pinkamena qui avait besoin de reprendre, mais dormir au côtés de Rarity était la seule solution car elle n'avait que ça en plus.

Une fois qu'elles eurent mangé dans un silence de mort, elle allèrent donc se coucher, toute deux à grande distance l'une de l'autre. Puis, la licorne blanche se détendit soudainement.

«Je ne voulais pas dire ça sur Spike, Twilight.»

Voilà qui était étonnant, c'était la première fois que Twilight Sparkle entendait quelqu'un s'excuser en cinq longues années.

«Je ne suis pas comme Pinkamena, un modèle de cruauté et de maintient de soit. C'est peut être pour cela que je l'admire et je comp...

-Je n'en ai rien à faire, railla Twilight, laisse-moi dormir.»

La licorne ne vit pas l'autre s'indigner et s'étonner de cette réponse, mais elle n'en avait cure. Elle ne pourrait pas lui pardonner ce qu'elle avait fait, et d'ailleurs, quand tout ceci serait fini, elle n'avait aucunement l'intention de les revoir. Elles lui avaient toutes brisées le coeur et même si c'était cette fameuse ''Disharmonya'' la coupable, cela n'empêchait pas Twilight de repenser aux propos de Mrs Cake. Cette cruauté étaient en chacune d'elles et elles s'étaient laisser submerger par ces sentiments. Elles étaient responsable et elle comprenait maintenant son erreur: toute sa vie, elle avait reporté la faute aux autres alors qu'en fait, nous sommes tous responsables de nos actes. Sinon pourquoi elle n'aurait pas cédée, contrairement aux autres. Il n'avait jamais été dans ses intentions de tuer pour s'en sorti, et même après tout cela, elle n'avait pas suivit ceux qui le faisaient pour survivre. Elle était toujours restée dans le droit chemin, même si la vie était plus triste à présent.

Spike aussi était parti, l'avait laissé alors qu'elle croyait pouvoir compter sur lui, mais elle se sentait responsable de ne pas avoir pût le retenir. Elle n'avait pas pût contrôler son avidité et il avait préféré partir loin d'elle, choisissant la facilité. Comment avait-il pût?

Sans s'en rendre compte, Twilight s'endormit d'un profond sommeil, oubliant de prendre ses pilules Bondodo qui pourtant, lui survivaient à toute épreuves. Elle rêva de ce coffret mystérieux. Ses pattes inséraient la clef dans la serrure et elle ouvrait la boite. Mais juste avant de voir ce qu'elle contenant, elle se réveilla soudainement quand elle sentit un sabot froid lui secouer doucement l'épaule. Quand elle se réveilla, elle était face à deux grands yeux bleus pâles qui la fixaient d'un air affamé. Elle se redressa et vit Pinkamena assise à côté du matelas, lui faisant signe de la suivre.

Elle l'emmena dans la cuisine et s'assit sagement sur une table. Il était difficile de deviner qu'elle était une cannibale redoutée dans plusieurs lieux à la ronde et qu'à présent, elle était le presonnage principal de histoires d'horreurs modernes. Elle ressemblait à une pouliche calme et docile, ce qui accentuait le malaise que ressentait Twilight.

«Que fais-tu debout? questionna Twilight.

-J'ai faim, je mangerais le premier poney qui passe par là.

-Cesse donc tes blagues, Pinkie, je n'aime pas ce genre d'humour.

-J'étais sérieuse.»

Twilight déglutit, un peu male à l'aise.

«Je dois te faire une confession, Twilight.»

La licorne activa le gaz, pensant à lui faire une omelette et quelques légumes.

«Laquelle?

-J'ai toujours eu envie de savoir qu'elle goût tu avais.»

Elle avait prononcé cette phrase tout prêt de l'oreille de Twilight et quand la licorne fit face à son ancienne amie, elle fut comme brutalement happée par quelque chose.

Haletante, elle s'était redressée sur le lit, effrayée. La lumières blanches qui passait à travers la fenêtre la rassura, elle était bien dans la réalité. Elle monta silencieusement à l'étage et vit une forme sous les couvertures. Tout allait bien, Pinkie était toujours là. Elle s'écroula sur les escaliers et essaya de calmer son petit cœur affolé, quel cauchemar! Voir ces yeux bleus si près, et ses dents pointues... elle secoua la tête et vit Rarity, accoudée sur le matelas, à moitié réveillée, qui la fixait d'un air interrogateur. Pinkamena dormait paisiblement dans le lit, rien n'aurait pût la réveiller. Twilight prit sa tête entre ses sabots et essaya de se détendre. Plus jamais elle n'oublierais de prendre ses pilules Bondodo, ces cauchemars la hantaient dès qu'ils le pouvaient et cela devenait de plus en plus insoutenable. Elle voulait revivre dans le bonheur, plus dans la crainte. Aujourd'hui, elle se surprenait à accueillir des amies chez elle qu'elle avait l'impression de ne pas connaître et elle en avait juste assez.

Elle ne versa pas de larmes mais oh combien elle se força à se retenir, c'était tellement difficile de paraître indifférente; et ce n'est pas ces poneys qui l'aideraient à se sentir mieux. Avant elle aurait pût compter sur ses amies, mais maintenant il ne restait plus que les ruines de leur amitié passée. D'accord, elle ne pourrait jamais revenir en arrière, c'était bien clair dans son esprit; cependant, l'espoir fait vivre. Ses yeux se posèrent sur Rarity qui la fixait toujours, inquiète.

«Où est Spike?»

La licorne ivoire frémit en essayant de contenir Twilight, d'un regard doux et pleins de précautions.

«Oh, Twilight... Il est loin à présent.

-Mais il n'est pas mort, je le sais! Je l'ai vu; ou plutôt, je ne l'ai pas vu. Si nous voulons combattre le monstre de Fluttershy, nous allons avoir besoin de lui. Et le plus important, il faut le guérir de ce mal que tu lui a fait.»

Rarity se leva doucement, réfléchissant à ce plan.

«Fluttershy créait donc bien des monstres. Je m'en suis douté pendant un moment.

-Elle a essayé de faire revivre Angel, au prix de sa propre vie. Apple Jack et elles devinrent...»

La licorne lilas se tue, ne voulant pas prononcer ces mots. Elle décida qu'il n'était pas nécessaire de les utiliser et se ravisa donc.

«Elles ont changé. Je pense même qu'Apple Jack fais des choses horribles dans ses industries...»

.::.

«-Tu sais, Scootaloo, j'ai appris ce qu'il s'était passé dans la Rainbow Factory. Je sais quel poids tu représente, manifestement assez pour faire plier tout les pégases d'Equestria. Mais il subsiste une question: pourquoi as-tu déposé la couronne que l'on t'as offert?

-Tout simplement parce que je ne ferais jamais de mal à qui que ce soit!

-Paradoxalement, tu dévores d'autres poneys en compagnie de Pinkamena Diane Pie.

-C'était avant, quand ce monde était encore pur!

-Non, il ne l'était plus! Toi aussi, tu t'es laissé emporter par cette folie! Tu fuis une tache difficile pour une autre, tu te tire des crocs des crocodiles pour te jeter dans la gueule du loup. S'il y a une chose que j'ai bien appris, c'est qu'une cutie mark ne ment pas, tu ne peut cacher ta vraie nature!»

Apple Jack s'assit dans son grand fauteuil, face à Scootaloo qui était enchaînée à une chaise cloutée. Si le pégase s'asseyait, elle s'empalerait sur les dizaines de piques qui la transperceraient de toute part. Mais étant menottée aux manches de cette même chaise, elle ne pouvait pas totalement se lever et restait donc à mit chemin, lu demandant un effort considérable.

«Regardes-toi! Tu aurais pût prendre la relève de Rainbow Dash et régner sur la Rainbow Factory. Et qu'as-tu fais...?

-LA FERME! hurla l'adolescente à pleins poumons.

-J'ai besoin de toi, ma petite Scootaloo, tu le sais, non? Je veux que tu lèves une tempête pour moi et ainsi je pourrait utiliser cette énergie pour mon projet final.

-Et quel est-il? gémit la jeune jument.

-Cela ne devrait pas t'intéresser, tu n'es pas du genre cérébrale. Mais tu n'as pas vraiment le choix à moins que tu ne veuille mourir.»

Le pégase orange réfléchit et regarda sa cutie mark, réprimant une nausée montante. Sur son flanc nu se dessinait un nuage noir et menaçant crachant un éclair d'arc-en ciel, le même que Rainbow Dash, en somme, mais plus terrible. C'était son grand fardeau, son piège, sa némésis. Cette simple marque se dessinant sur son corps grâce à un miracle de sa conscience. Tout était si horrible dans ses souvenirs...

Rainbow Dash lui avait laissé un choix effroyable, mourir ou être libérée. Pourquoi avait-elle choisît de mourir? Car cela signifiait une lente agonie sous les griffes du pégase qui la tortura pendant des années. C'est peu de temps après qu'apparu ce sacrilège qu'elle avait tant attendu étant petite mais qui la répugnait aujourd'hui. Rainbow Dash l'avait marquée, elle en était sûre! Mais alors, elle s'était rendue compte qu'elle n'était en rien responsable, c'était elle même qu'elle devait haïr. Ce pour cela qu'ils la détestaient tous. C'est pour cela qu'elle la cachait. C'est pour cela qu'elle craignait Rainbow Dash, même morte...

Commentaries: Désolé d'avoir pris si longtemps à poster la correction, j'ai eu quelques problèmes personnels et j'ai encore un peu de mal avec le logiciel de post... =='


	7. Chapter 7

.;Chapitre 7:.

Ce matin là, Twilight s'était levée tôt et avait observé de plus près la boite que lui avait remise la mairesse. Au bout de quelque dizaine de minutes, elle prit sa tête entre ses sabots. Elle souffrait atrocement dès qu'elle essayait de comprendre le fonctionnement de cette chose. C'était comme si elle l'avait utilisé dans une vie antérieure. À vrai dire, elle avait le sentiment étrange qui vous donne l'impression de ne plus savoir si un événement s'était produit en rêve ou bien dans une lointaine réalité. Ce dont elle était sûre, c'était qu'elle avait déjà eut affaire à cette boite dans un passé plus ou moins proche. Quand à savoir quand, c'était un tout autre mystère. Elle trotta jusqu'à la fenêtre et observa les pales rayons de soleil percer les nuages sombres qui hantaient Equestria, se noircissant chaque qui passait. La licorne eut donc peur que cette clarté ne dérange Pinkamena qui dormait paisiblement à l'étage et monta pour fermer les rideaux. Son visage affichait une mine pensive, occupée à trouver une solution pour se rendre au plus vite aux industries Apple. Elle avait tout d'abord pensé à chercher un sort de guérison que Rarity pourrait exécuter mais les blessures du poney rose étaient trop profondes pour une quelconque magie. Le docteur Whooves ne reviendrait pas avant plusieurs jours et pour tout dire, elle n'avait pas beaucoup de temps à perdre.

Mais alors qu'elle arriva à l'étage pour s'occuper de son amie malade, elle sût que ce temps précieux allait le devenir encore plus. Le lit où dormait Pinkamena était vide et la fenêtre était ouverte. Twilight n'arriva pas à savoir ce qui lui faisait le plus peur: la fenêtre ouverte qui laissait à n'importe quelle monstre une entrée libre; ou bien était-ce le fait que le poney soit partit sans mot dire? Tout simplement encore, il y avait le fait qu'elle ne l'avait justement pas entendue partir, en ce cas là, le poney rose terne était terriblement discret. Pas étonnant qu'elle ait réussie à ne pas se faire prendre pendant toute ces années. Précipitamment, Twilight ferma la fenêtre en tremblant nerveusement et tira les rideaux. Twilight dévala les marches, réveillant Rarity qui sursauta dans le lit où elle était paisiblement allongée. La licorne fixa son amie dans l'incompréhension, inquiète de ce qui allait être dit.

« Pinkamena est partie! »

Ce fut la phrase qui acheva de pétrifier Rarity qui compris ce qu'elles devaient faire. Les deux porteuses des éléments coururent dans la maison d'un geste vif sous le regard blasé de Gummy qui fouettait l'air de sa queue d'un mouvement passif. Rarity accrocha un couteau à sa cuisse à l'aide d'une lanière et coiffa consciencieusement ses cheveux tandis que Twilight avala quelque chose à la hâte et prépara un sac avec un livre de sorts, ne sait-on jamais. Son cœur battait de peur et de crainte mélangée. La licorne ne voulait pas que Pinkamena ne se blesse d'avantage et compromette leur chance de se rendre aux industries. Mais dans son âme subsistait un fond d'amour pour Pinkamena, même si elle ne voulait pas l'admettre, et le poney n'arrivait pas à savoir pourquoi elle avait si peur, en fin de compte.

Ses sourcils se froncèrent lorsqu'elle sentit un courant d'air glacer son dos et que, se retournant, la boîte sombre trônait sur la table qui était vide lorsqu'elle avait rangé la veille. Ses yeux parcouruent la salle pour revenir sur l'objet de son angoisse qu'elle détailla avec attention au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'approchait d'elle. Elle caressa soigneusement le vernis qui conservait le bois noir et relut l'inscription gravée sur le couvercle. Un violent flash lui laboura le crâne avec une force telle qu'elle crue qu'une des roues en or du char de la princesse Celestia lui était passée dessus. Elle vit des images, beaucoup de Pinkamena le jour où elles avaient fatalement repris contact. Mais le plus étrange et qu'elle ne se souvenait pas de toute ces versions des faits. Il y avait tant de versions qui se chamboulaient dans sa tête qu'elle ne sût dire combien elles étaient. Son cerveau hurlait violemment alors qu'elle observait des souvenirs qu'elle n'avait jamais vécu sans pouvoir y faire quelque chose, et c'est quand elle arriva à décoller ses sabots du coffret qu'elle fût laissée en paix. Elle chuta et tenta de se rattraper à la table, chamboulée. Peu à peu, ces souvenirs s'enfuirent comme ils étaient venus, tel des songes qui nous quittent trop vite. La licorne avait mal à la tête à présent et mit quelque minutes à se remettre sur ses quatre pattes, espérant que Rarity ne déboule pas et la voit ainsi déboussolée.

Mais la licorne n'était pas du genre passive, elle était bornée et hargneuse. C'est pourquoi elle toucha la boite une seconde fois, le visage empli de colère et de douleur. Mais rien ne vint. Aucune vision de quelque sorte que ce fut. Son visage se perdit dans la confusion et, de son sabot, elle secoua l'objet dans l'espoir de se réveiller. À ce moment, le bruit des sabots de Rarity s'approchèrent et la jument passa le pas de la porte en trottinant. Elle fixa son amie, essoufflée et fébrile.

« Twilight, ma chère... Est-ce que ça va? »

La licorne garda les yeux fermés, essayant de reprendre ses esprits et de se calmer. Mais un bruit provenant de l'étage l'en dissuada et son instinct lui ordonna de rester sur ses gardes. Les deux licornes regardèrent le plafond et Twilight se recroquevilla sur elle-même en constatant que sa plus grande frayeur venait de se réaliser: une ombre était entrée dans sa maison. Elle sentie son corps trembler sous toute la pression qu'elle ressentait de par ce constat. Rarity la toisa, puis se retourna pour se diriger vers l'entrée et appela Gummy de sa voix de velours. Un silence pénétrant s'installa après qu'elle eut parlé et au moment où elle se retourna pour rassurer son amie, une ombre noire la frappa de plein fouet. Un son creux raisonna dans l'air, indiquant que Rarity devait avoir été frappée à la cage thoracique. Twilight saisit un couteau de cuisine, le plus gros qu'elle pût, et courut dans le salon. Une ombre deux fois plus grosse que la licorne immaculée était couchée sur elle, happant l'air de sa mâchoire, essayant de dévorer ce qui aurait le malheur de passer sous ses dents. La chose avait une forme lupine effrayante et Twilight dût se secouer pour enfin commencer à attaquer son ennemi. La créature reçut la lame dans le flan mais continua à centrer son attention sur le poney qui se tortillait sous son corps noir.

Rarity réussit à la repousser et envoya une armoire sur son corps pour la repousser, ce qui n'eut que très peu d'impact. Elle se dirigea vers Twilight et la repoussa vers le monstre qui les fixais intensément. Prise au dépourvu, elle fixa le poney qui semblait terrorisé, la questionnant du regard.

« Ne me regarde pas comme ça! L'une d'entre nous doit lui servir de dîner, et ça ne sera pas moi! Je dois sauver Pinkamena. »

Pétrifiée par ce que venait de dire, la licorne resta immobile, blessée par cette lâcheté. Alors, d'un cris perçant, Rarity lui planta sa corne dans la cuisse et la poussa vers l'ombre. Mais malheureusement, cette dernière semblait charmée par la licorne blanche et se jeta sur elle une seconde fois. Paniquée, Twilight regarda la scène qui se jouait devant elle. Son amie allait se faire dévorer par un de ces odieux monstres qui avaient brisé sa vie.

Alors la licorne eut soudain une idée et alla chercher une lampe à l'étage. Elle l'alluma et la pointa rageusement sur l'ombre qui poussa une sorte de hurlement de douleur. Mais quand elle se retourna, elle fixa Twilight de ses yeux rouges, derrière un crâne de licorne lui servant de masque ou de trophée. Lentement, elle pencha la tête sur le côté, ne portant plus attention au poney qui se débattait sous son corps. D'un cou sec il planta l'épaule de Rarity avec la lame qui se trouvait sur l'une de ses pattes. Le sang gicla de toute part sous les yeux terrorisés de la licorne. Elle se surpris à comprendre que l'ombre n'était pas sensible à la faible lumière avec laquelle elle essayait de tuer son ennemi. Et son cœur s'emballa encore lorsqu'elle comprit ce qu'il voulait faire à son amie avant qu'elle ne réagisse. Il lui était arrivé de voir une imprégnation il y avait quelque années de cela, un autre jour où elle s'était confiné chez elle et qu'elle avait fixé une victime de ces monstres, impuissante. Elle savait aussi comment étaient créées les ombres de ce genre: non pas artificiellement comme les plus faibles, mais en infiltrant des licornes.

Leur magie servaient à nourrir leur progéniture lorsqu'elles étaient à l'intérieur de leur corps, et ces créatures aimaient les licornes puissantes. Et même si Twilight ne pouvait plus utiliser sa magie, elle gardait un certain potentiel qui serrait parfait pour nourrir une progéniture d'ombre. Ses sabots tremblèrent alors qu'il laissait son amie clouée au sol et, arrachant la lame qu'il avait sur sa patte, la créature se rapprocha de Twilight. Son cœur tonnait dans sa poitrine et, faible qu'elle était, elle resta pétrifiée. Son cerveau lui hurlait de se sauver, mais elle devait aider Rarity quoiqu'il arrive. Difficilement, elle recula un sabot pour s'aider à réfléchir, pour réactiver ses reflexes mais sa lenteur fût trop intense. Elle se vit plaquée au plancher par l'ombre lui réservant un sort pire que la mort. Car tout comme les araignées, Twilight servirait de nourriture à la créature qu'elle mettrait au monde. Alors elle se débattit comme elle put, mordant et flanquant de violent coups de sabots. Mais elle était trop faible contre le grand monstre.

Elle en vint à se détester, haïr sa faiblesse de toute ses tripes. Pas étonnant que la princesse Céléstia soit partie loin d'elle. Et c'est pour cela qu'elle allait mourir dévorée de l'intérieur par la chose qu'elle redoutait le plus. Loin dans le brouillard qui l'enveloppait, elle entendait les hurlements de son amie alors qu'elle sentait cette insidieuse l'âme la transpercer afin de faire d'elle une mère porteuse. Mais c'est à ce moment qu'une chose étrange se produit: elle sentit en elle un accès de vie, comme si quelqu'un lui avait redonné un oxygène, comme si un de ses tympans venaient de se déboucher et qu'elle entendait mieux le monde, que tout devenait clair. Elle sentit quelque chose monter en elle, quelque chose de magique.

Alors, Twilight rassembla ses dernières forces, plantant sa corne dans la gorge du monstre. C'est avec un effort immense qu'elle produisit la plus étincelante lumière qu'elle n'eut jamais fait de sa vie. Le monstre poussa un cri ressemblant à la sirène que la mairie avait placée sur le toit et partit en fumée. Couverte de sang, Twilight bougea lentement ses membres en fixant le plafond. Quelque chose dans son cerveau fit l'effet d'une implosion et certaines choses s'éclairèrent alors que sa corne s'éteignait doucement. Elle se releva et descendit les escaliers, les pattes arrières poisseuses. Rarity se débattait sous la lame qui lui arrachait des morceaux entiers de chair, son crin blanc était couvert de sang et ses yeux, emplis de larmes ensanglantées. Elle fixa son amie qui l'observa d'une façon étrange, partagée entre mépris, curiosité et méfiance. Son regard violet lui glaça le sang et quand elle s'assit à côté de la licorne, un sourire se dessina sur son visage.

« Je rêve ou... tu as essayé... de me tuer? »

Elle fit tanguer la grande lame logée dans l'épaule de Rarity tout en la regardant briller à la pâle lumière de l'halogène qui était tombé au sol. Son sabot glissait sur la surface lisse tandis que ses jolies oreilles écoutaient les hurlements de sa congénère.

« Je voulais Rarity, je voulais tellement que tout redevienne comme avant. Mais vous avez oublié ce qu'est l'amitié, au fond. Pas une seule d'entre vous n'a retenue une leçon. Même Pinkie, et pourtant je pense que c'est la seule qui se préoccupe vraiment de NOTRE sort! »

Elle remuait toujours la lame au plus profond de sa chair, souriant radieusement.

« Moi, je pense que j'étais le seule à avoir gardé un semblant de morale, mais comment faire alors que vous voulez toutes ma peau? »

Son regard devint froid, elle s'arrêta de sourire. Rarity lui lança un regard de supplication, priant à voix basse qu'elle la laisse partir. Mais Twilight se leva et partit en emportant sa boite. Arrivée au pas de la porte et s'arrêta, comme si elle voulait dire quelque chose, mais elle s'abstint et ferma la porte après être sortie. Un long cri raisonna alors, des supplications alors que Rarity essayait de se débarrasser de la lame. Mais à quoi servent des appels au secours dans une ville où tous les habitants sont morts par votre faute?

.::.

Les murs tremblaient et l'air avait une odeur de sang. Partout sur les murs étaient peints de grande fresques décrivant comment étaient fais les arc en ciels. Au début, les images étaient gaies et colorées; mais plus ils avançaient, plus elles devenaient sombres de sens et dénuées de lumière. Partout sur le sol étaient placés de long tapis rouge sang s'étendant à perte de vue à travers la salle, cachant pour la plupart, des pièges mortels. De nombreux trous dans le sol avaient étés recouverts par des planches installées à la va vite et on pouvait entendre le vent s'engouffrer dans le long couloir sombre. Le bruit des chaînes résonnaient bruyamment, tanguant au rythme des pas de Scootaloo qui regardait partout afin de trouver une issue. Elle s'était mise dans une situation si dangereuse qu'elle lui avait causé un stress tel qu'elle en avait le ventre retourné. Derrière elle, Apple Jack la fixait inlassablement, gardant toute son attention sur elle et ses sens en alerte. Apple Bloom, quand à elle semblait fascinée par l'endroit, posant ses yeux sur tout ce qu'elle pouvait. Il était vrai que tout ce qui se trouvait ici était mystérieux, mais quel lieux abandonné ne l'était pas après tout? Et le simple fait d'emprunter le même chemin que des centaines de pégases se faisant tuer ici chaque année suffisait à glacer l'échine de n'importe qui. Mais le principal n'était pas le fait que ces poneys soient morts, mais que Rainbow Dash était là, précisément. Pendant une fraction de seconde, une image revint sous les yeux du pégase orangé, celle de ce couloir dans ses beaux jours, éclairés de cet immense lustre fais de cristal et d'os d'ailes de pégases; et au bout, attendant la marchandise, Rainbow, se tournant vers elle, les yeux emplis d'une infinie fatigue qui la dévoraient toute entière. Elle se sentait tellement coupable pour tout ce qu'il s'était passé, même si Pinkamena lui avait dit que c'était Rainbow qui avait le mauvais rôle. Elle ne se souvenait que trop bien les raisons qui lui poussaient à dire ça, à vrai dire. Mais même après tout ce qu'elle avait fait, Scootaloo sentait encore ce sentiment qui resserrait son cœur à chaque fois qu'elle pensait à sa défunte pégase.

Mais elle reprit ses esprits, ravalant quelque larmes, tâchant de ne pas tomber dans le vide à cause des nombreux trous, observant tout autour les objets tombés qui laissaient à penser que tous ceux qui avait circulé ici étaient partis précipitamment.

« C'est encore loin? demanda Apple Jack.

-Non, c'est juste derrière cette porte. Ensuite nous monterons un escaliers et arriveront à la Rainbow Factory. »

Elle fixa la grande porte, là où s'étaient tint Rainbow Dash de nombreuses fois. Scootaloo n'eut qu'à pousser la porte pour qu'elle ne tombe dans un grand fracas et accéder à l'escalier dont elle parlait. Apple Jack et ses gardes la suivirent de très près, de peur qu'elle ne fasse un geste stupide. Une fois qu'ils furent arrivés en haut et qu'une autre porte soit passée deux couloirs s'étendirent devant eux et Scootaloo se souvint qu'elle devait aller à gauche, les pièces de droites étant uniquement administratives. C'est alors qu'ils arrivèrent devant la porte de la grande salle. Le pégase voyait encore Rainbow Dash l'ouvrir, lui interdisant d'y entrer une seconde fois. Mais à présent, elle n'était plus là pour le lui dire. Alors elle l'ouvrit et observa l'intérieur pendant que les lumières automatiques s'allumaient. Son cœur se serra en revoyant l'endroit où ses amis avaient étés tués il y avait tant d'années.

« Tu sais au moins comment l'activer, grogna Apple Jack, n'est-ce pas?

-Oui, grommela Scootaloo qui se mit à appuyer sur pleins de boutons qui firent gargouiller la machine centrale servant à déchiqueter les poneys. »

Partout où Apple Bloom posait les yeux, elle ne voyait que mort, que ce soit à cause des os gisant sur le sol ou du sang dont était badigeonnée la broyeuse. Avec horreur, elle vit même des affiches de propagandes prônant la mort des sujets, prétendant qu'ils étaient généreux de faire le sacrifice de leur corps. De son côté, Apple Jack souriait, heureuse de voir que sa cadette avait bien mérité cette cutie mark maudite jusqu'au moment où elle commença à venir heurter l'engin de son sabot.

« Que se passe-t-il?

-Quelque chose bloque l'arrivée d'acide, il faut descendre dans la fausse pour voir ce que c'est. »

Elle grimpa dans l'ascenseur, suivie de quelques gardes et d'Apple Jack. Elle appuya sur un bouton pour descendre avant de refermer les grilles. L'engin descendit dans un grincement inquiétant et ils arrivèrent en bas, dans la fosse où masserait un liquide noir empestant la mort. Il envahit la cabine et vint se blottir contre les sabots des poneys dans un mouvement lent qui en disait long sur sa densité. C'était visqueux et étrangement chaud, accompagné d'un souffle d'une odeur à vous renverser les tripes. Le jeune pégase eut un bref mouvement de recul avant de se décider à ouvrir les grilles et de s'enfoncer dans ce marais noir. Apple Jack la suivit sans piper mot mais semblait très mal à l'aise de par ce qui pouvait se trouver ici. Au fil du temps, elle avait appris à être prudente et savait qu'il ne fallait pas s'aventurer dans ce genre d'endroit. C'est pourquoi elle fit demi tour et rentra dans l'ascenseur en disant qu'elle attendrait là qu'elle finisse son affaire. Et ce fut une sage décision puisqu'elle entendit un objet en métal tomber dans la pénombre de la fosse.

Scootaloo regarda en haut, voyant la plate-forme où se situait le broyeur loin au dessus d'elle, la torche d'Apple Bloom ne produisant qu'une infime lumière dans l'obscurité pesante de l'endroit. En circulant dans l'épais liquide noire, la pégase se sentit mal à l'aise, repensant à ses amis dont les restes avaient étés versés ici. On pouvait entendre les cris de ceux qui avaient été broyés pour leur couleurs, les pleurs désespérés des poneys voyant ce macabre spectacle et les rires méprisants des gardes. Scootaloo brassa le liquide noir de ses sabots, sentant la désagréable sensation des os se brisant sous ses pas. Elle tira une moue de dégoût et se remit en marche. Un bruit brisa le silence angoissant, il provenait de la grande cuve, là où finissaient les corps peu colorés et que Rainbow Dash savait déjà dénués d'éclat. C'était comme un coup de sabot, donnant l'impression que quelqu'un était en train d'appeler au secours tandis que ses poumons se vidaient peu à peu de l'air qu'ils contenaient. La pégase ignora le bruit comme elle le pût et marcha jusqu'à l'arrivée d'acide.

Habituellement, même si quelque chose bloque, il n'est pas nécessaire de réagir, il faut juste attendre que le liquide destructeur fasse l'effet qu'on en attend. Mais à bien en juger, ce n'était pas l'arrivée d'acide qui posait problème, mais l'acide lui même. En effet, Scootaloo aurait beau passer tout les tuyaux au karcher, elle n'obtiendrait rien. Son instinct lui disait de rebrousser chemin, de voler le plus haut possible et de s'enfuir de cet endroit maudit, mais elle ne le pouvait guère. Pas avec une Apple Jack en furie et des gardes qui lui briseraient les cottes en un coup de sabot. Un autre coup raisonna dans la cuve, plus fort cette fois. La pouliche se retourna vers les poneys qui regardaient leur patronne qu'ils virent remonter avec sa sœur, les laissant seuls en bas. Mais ils ne se doutaient pas qu'en se retournant, ils verraient un spectacle qui expliquerait le geste de la jument.

Allongé sur la table des contrôles, une ombre noir et désarticulée les regardait. Ses yeux, d'un rouge profond étincelaient dans la pénombre et le bruit rauque de son souffle résonnait contre les parois en fer de la fosse. Prudemment, Scootaloo alluma une lampe à huile pour mieux voir. Mais seulement, le temps qu'elle se retourne, le fantôme du poney avait disparu. Un autre coup retentit dans la cuve, plus fort, cette fois ci, ce qui fit reculer un des gardes. La pégase eut une idée qui ne l'obligerais pas à réactiver la Rainbow Factory. Lentement, pendant que les poneys avaient les yeux ailleurs, elle recula dans la pénombre et disparue. Avec effroi elle sentit un sabot toucher son visage, quelque chose coula sur son visage et un garde cria. Elle vit les vibrations dans l'eau et les poneys crièrent tandis qu'un sabot passa sur a bouche. Des bras l'encerclèrent et la retinrent, plus de bras et de sabots, des murmures à ses oreilles et un bruit assourdissant, un grincement grave. La cuve se tordait sous l'effet des coups qui devenaient de plus en plus rapides et d'un seul coup, il y eu un silence, pendant une fraction de seconde qui sembla durer éternellement, avant que le liquide contenu dans la cuve ne se déverse entièrement dans la fosse.

Scootaloo fut violemment frappée par l'eau mais se vit être retenue par les bras qui l'étreignaient. Quand le liquide eut fini de s'écouler et qu'il fut calmé, la pouliche essaya de remonter à la surface. Mais elle fut retenue au fond et ne pouvait ouvrir les yeux. Elle se débattait mais même ses puissantes ailes qui battaient l'eau ne purent la sortir de là. Son corps tout entier était secoué de spasmes alors que ses poumons la faisait de plus en plus souffrir et menaçaient inexorablement de défaillir. Sa tête se mit à tourner, ses mouvements devinrent plus anarchique, tremblant de manière lamentable.

Mais quand tout espoir la quitta, elle sentit son corps flotter avec apaisement, légèrement, telle une bulle remontant à la surface. Enfin, elle pourrait quitter ce monde cruel et rêver pour l'éternité à un monde qui serait comme celui qu'il était avant. Elle pourrait de nouveau admirer Rainbow Dash et se délecter des cupcakes de Pinkie Pie, emprunter des livres sur les grands pégases de l'histoire à la bibliothèque de Twilight, manger une tarte au pommes faite par Apple Jack, se faire bichonner par Rarity ou aller voir les animaux de Fluttershy. Mais cette fois, aucune n'assouvirait des désirs malsains, elles seraient toutes pures. Mais une idée germa dans la tête de Scootaloo, serait-ce vraiment possible? L'histoire changerait-elle? Ces voix dans la têtes de Pinkamena, que la jeune pouliche avait passé tant d'heures à faire taire, se re-manifesteront-elles? Et si Rainbow Dash se voyait offrir un travail à la Rainbow Factory, accepterait-elle? Rarity se mettrait-elle à acclamer un dangereux criminel ou était-ce vraiment le poney rose qu'elle acclamait? Feraient-elles les mêmes erreurs?

Scootaloo n'était pas sûre qu'il faille que le monde recommence pour savoir, peut-être fallait-il juste que tous les poneys luttent ensemble contre ce fléaux. Miss Pinkamena avait essayé de lutter contre les voix, elle s'était battue pendant si longtemps et avait finalement perdu car personne ne l'avait aidé. Ils l'avaient tous traitée en monstre, mais si elle s'était enfuie, c'était par culpabilité et pour essayé de protéger ses amies d'elle même. N'était-ce pas une forme d'espoir?

Alors les sabots de Scootaloo battirent le liquide sombre, elle usa de ses dernières forces pour remonter, pour survivre. Mais elle était trop faible. Pourtant, elle remontait, comme si quelqu'un l'aidait. Alors, dans un sentiment atroce de peur et de soulagement mélangé, elle revit la surface. Elle se vit être couchée sur une plate forme en métal rouillé, crachant ce liquide infecte, mélange de sang pourrit, de goudron et d'autres matières qu'elle voulait ignorer. Peut être ne mourrait-elle pas noyée, mais il y avait de forte chances qu'elle soit empoisonnée. Doucement, elle ouvrit les yeux et se pétrifia d'effroi lorsqu'elle vit ce visage à quelques centimètres du sien. Dépassant de l'eau, la crinière arrachée et les couleurs de son crin absorbé, AuroraDawn fixait Scootaloo de ses yeux de fantôme. Ils étaient noirs de colère et de la mort qui avait saisit son corps. En dessous de la surface mouvante, des ombres passaient, des bruits résonnaient et la petite pégase se tenait là, flottante dans le liquide obscur.

« Venge nous. murmura-t-elle de sa voix sortie d'outre tombe »

Elle disparue dans les profondeurs, laissant Scootaloo, le cœur déchiré de l'avoir revue. Pendant tout ce temps, elle était là, juste en dessous et elle ne se doutait de rien. Péniblement, elle se releva et secoua ses ailes pour se dépêtrer de cet étrange mélange toxique. Mais quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas produit arriva: la Rainbow Factory gronda avant de se remettre en route. Les lumières s'allumèrent de partout, éclairant les murs jonché de sang. Arrivé à son niveau, les lampes crachèrent avant de s'éteindre dans un bruit électrique. Furieuse, la pégase remonta à la surface et atterrit sur la plate forme où se trouvait Apple Jack. À peine fut-elle sur ses quatre pattes qu'un garde lui asséna un électrochoc avec sa lance.

« Ne la tue pas, dit Apple Jack, nous avons besoin d'elle. »

Scootaloo vit Apple Bloom qui la fixait avec effroi, ses yeux faisant la navette entre son amie et sa sœur. Un garde frappa violemment la pégase qui se rétracta sur elle-même dans un cri rauque. La pouliche recula, dépassée par son devoir fraternel. Et Scootalo se maudit intérieurement, croyant que sa tentative de noyer les commandes de la cuve à acide marcherait. Elle serrait les dents de rage et de souffrance.

L'ascenseur se mit en marche tout seul, faisant un bruit de rouages usés et descendit. Tous se regardèrent, effarés et angoissés car le seul moyen que quelqu'un appelle est qu'il soit aux étages inférieurs, mais tout était submergé. Alors l'ascenseur remonta d'étages en étages pour arriver au niveau de la plate forme et tous les gardes fixèrent la grille, prêts à réagir instantanément. Mais quand la cage arriva, il n'y avait personne à l'intérieur. Ils se regardèrent, troublé, au moment où une ombre se profila dans le champ de vision de Scootaloo. Rainbow Dash appuya sur un bouton et une machine s'activa dans un bruit d'enfer. Apple Jack se mit sur ses gardes, protégeant sa sœur alors que les autres poneys fixait l'invitée avec stupeur, frayeur et méfiance. La pégase était crasseuse, comme si elle s'était roulée dans du goudron, et ses yeux étaient rouges, comme le sang qui tachait son crin. En trois petits sauts, elle atterrit sur la plate forme et sourit à sa disciple.

« Salut Scoot'. »

L'interpellée eut un mouvement de recul, se sentant sans défense face à sa congénère.

« Je n'en revient pas comme tu as grandit depuis le temps! Tu es devenue vraiment mignonne. Si seulement tu n'avais pas été aussi sotte! Te rends-tu compte que tout cela aurait pût être à nous?

-Non! Je ne voulais pas de ça. C'est vous qui vouliez que je sois à votre image mais ça ne serait jamais arrivé, vous êtes un monstre! »

La pégase abîmée sourit en regardant sa cutie mark, preuve qu'elle se contredisait. Elle déploya ses ailes, ou du moins, leur vestiges puis revint sur Scootaloo. Un des gardes, un peu stupide ou trop brave, bien que les deux soient similaires, courut vers Rainbow Dash, une hache à la bouche. Le pégase, amusée sauta d'un geste vif et lui asséna un coup de sabot dans le flanc. Il tomba sur le sol, et, tordu de douleur, gémit péniblement. En trottinant, elle vint se poster devant un levier et d'un coup de sabot, le releva. Des machines se mirent en route et une bouche métallique s'ouvrit largement pour laisser passer des corps pleins de couleurs. Les murs tremblèrent, laissant tomber des boulons et toute sorte de débris en ferraille. Les poneys coururent vers Rainbow Dash mais des engrenages tombèrent du plafond, écrasant violemment la plupart des gardes.

« J'avais bien dit que ces trucs devaient être changés, soupira la pégase, agacé.

-Que voulez-vous?! hurla Scootaloo.

-Mais c'est très simple! Vois-tu, mon corps est quelque peu endommagé et j'aurais besoin du tiens, non seulement pour tromper mon entourage, mais aussi pour être plus résistante. J'arrive à peine à marcher.

-Vous voulez tuer miss Pinkamena?

-Ne l'appelle pas comme ça! grogna Rainbow. Elle n'est personne pour toi, elle m'a tué.

-Je dirais que c'est plutôt une bonne chose au vue de ce que vous avez fait.

-Ne joue pas à ça avec moi, tu sais très bien ce que je répondrais. Arrête de faire l'innocente petite fille qui veut la paix, on dirait Twilight.

-Je ne suis pas comme elle! Ni comme vous d'ailleurs.

-Alors pourquoi cette marque sur ton flanc? Je parie que tu as demandé à Pinkie de la couper comme elle l'a fait avec moi mais ça n'aurait en rien changé ta nature alors tu l'a caché. Pourtant, même si tu as peur de l'admettre, tu es comme moi si on en croit ta marque, tu étais destinée à fabriquer ces beaux arc-en-ciels que tout le monde aime tant. Alors pourquoi? Tu aurais pût être couverte de gloire, nous aurions pût régner sur le ciel ensemble!

-NON! »

La jument versa une larme, acculée. Tous les regardaient, même Apple Bloom. D'un sourire ensanglanté, Rainbow Dash fixa sa disciple.

« Allons Scootaloo, ce n'est qu'un emprunt. Je te rendrais ton corps quand j'aurais fait ce qui doit être fait, tu me fais confiance n'est-ce pas? Nous serons ensemble, c'est ce que tu as toujours souhaité, n'est ce pas? C'est ce que tu voulais. Rien que toi et moi, la Rainbow Factory pour nous protéger des dangers extérieurs. Ne t'inquiète pas, tout est pardonné pour ce qui est de l'amitié que tu as nouée avec Pinkie. »

Scootaloo regardait ses sabots, impuissante, elle tremblait, désarçonnée. Son esprit lui disait de s'enfuir, une petite voix lui disait de tuer Rainbow Dash, et par dessus celles ci, une autre lui murmurait d'accepter sa proposition. Ainsi, elle se leva et avança lentement jusqu'à sa supérieure. Cette dernière la prit dans ses bras, affectueusement, lui caressant la crinière, laissant ses sabots se promener librement sur son crin. Plus lente était cette étreinte, plus douloureuse étaient cet étau. Elle entendit un bruit au loin, quelqu'un lui crier quelque chose.

« Scootaloo! »

Elle avait du mal à sortir de cette torpeur, trop bien bercée par cette étreinte empoisonnée. Pourtant, elle crut entendre la voix de son amie qui l'appelait.

« Arrêtte! »

Ses yeux tentaient de s'ouvrir mais n'y parvenaient pas, trop exalté par les attouchements de Rainbow Dash.

« Tu ne peux pas faire ça! »

Elle sentait l'odeur de rouille, de sang et de goudron qui coulait lentement sur elle, l'odeur de la mort. Son cœur aimait tant cette créature ténébreuse qui l'étreignait mais elle savait que ça n'était pas elle, ça nee l'était plus, à vrai dire. Scootaloo aimait Rainbow Dash, pas la Rainbow Factory. Elle aurait voulu que tout redevienne comme avant.

_« Tu aimerais, hein?lui murmura Pinkamena. Mais tout a inexorablement changé. Tu ne pourras plus faire revenir certaines choses, tout comme on ne peut réveiller les morts. C'est ainsi. Ce monde dans lequel nous avons été plongé n'est pas si mal que cela, tu sais. Il nous a appris que tout était éphémère._

_-Mais... c'est cruel._

_-Je ne le vois pas comme ça. Scootaloo, c'est au contraire une excellente leçon. On ne sait à quelle point une chose à de la valeur que lorsque nous la perdons, cela nous apprend à ne pas nous retourner sur le passé. Car la morale de cette histoire est simple: il ne faut pas essayer de réveiller ce qui est endormit, on ne peut faire revivre un mort, tout comme on ne peut remonter le temps; mais nous pouvons au moins nous battre pour sauver le peu de choses pures qu'il reste en ce monde. Essayer de changer les choses est une action vaine, mais on peu encore essayer de conserver ce qui menace de sombrer, c'est pour cela que tu ne dois pas devenir comme nous. Tu dois te battre, et plus tard, tu nous battras pour te sauver toi. »_

Scootaloo ouvrit les yeux, tombant nez à nez avec ceux de Rainbow Dash et faiblement, elle soupira. Brutalement, elle poussa le pégase et la frappa en pleine mâchoire, la faisant s'écrouler sur le sol. Scootaloo activa tout les leviers, appuya sur tout les boutons et tenta de jeter des cadavres dans les rouages des machines, mais un éclair noir l'en empêcha. Les yeux emplis de rage, Rainbow Dash se jeta sur elle. Pour la ruer de coups. Scootaloo la frappa dans le ventre mais cela n'eut que peu d'effet sur son corps mort. Alors, elle tenta la fuite, prenant au passage la patte d'un des gardes broyés, et la jeta dans les engrenages. Les machines se stoppèrent dans un bruits d'enfer, une sonnerie alerta une surchauffe provoquée par le dysfonctionnement d'une des machines. La Rainbow Factory tremblait, s'écroulait, s'effondrait sous les yeux colériques de sa reine qui ne voyait qu'une chose: Scootaloo.

Elle s'envola haut, sous le bruit infernal de la broyeuse en marche, tournant à plein régime. Poursuivie par une pégase en furie, la pouliche se faufilait à travers les tuyaux, les vapeurs et les piliers de ferraille, essayant d'échapper à la maléfique directrice de l'endroit. Son cœur battait à tout rompre, ses yeux analysaient l'endroit rapidement, n'ayant pas le droit à l'erreur. Mais sa malchance voulu qu'elle soit percutée en plein vol par sa poursuivante. Le choc fût tellement fort qu'elle furent toutes deux sonnées et quand elles heurtèrent le sol avec violence, plusieurs os se brisèrent. Rainbow Dash traîna la pouliche jusqu'à la broyeuse, rageusement. Elle était tellement furieuse qu'elle voulait l'y balancer, oubliant même le fait qu'elle avait besoin de son corps. Scotaloo pensa que son élément ne pouvait qu'être celui de la rage et non pas de la vengeance à la vue de ses yeux emplis de hargne. Elle sourit faiblement et murmura doucement quelque chose.

« Vous savez, souffla-t-elle, je ne retire pas ce que j'ai dis autrefois. Vous avez de si beaux yeux. »

Sans qu'elle ne puisse l'expliquer, Scootaloo vit Rainbow Dash être happée sur le côté, emportée vers la broyeuse. Avec effroi, le temps se ralentis et elle vit la situation plus posément: Apple Bloom s'était jetée sur elle pour la faire tomber dans la broyeuse. Mais en faisant cela, elle risquait elle aussi d'avoir le même sort. Alors Scootaloo vit quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas vue depuis longtemps, un signe d'amitié pure et fort, comme le lui avait dit Miss Pinkamena: Apple Bloom souriait. Elle lui souriait.

« Je ne te laisserais pas mourir. »

Hélas, le temps repris vite ses droits et la jument disparue dans les méandres de la machine. Scootaloo entendit des hurlements qui lui déchirèrent les tympans, des bruits d'os tordus qui lui soulevèrent l'estomac, et elle ne put retirer ce sourire apaisant de sa mémoire. Apple Bloom avait fait ce sacrifice pour elle. Par amour, celui de leur amitié.

.::.

Il y avait des jours où Pinkamena Diane Pie avait envie de tout plaquer pour se rendre à la plage et y mourir, même si elle savait que c'était impossible. Mais après tout ce qu'il s'était passé, la princesse Célestia ne lui devait-elle pas au moins cela? La laisser crever en paix, même au fond d'une ruelle sombre, serait un beau cadeaux. Du moins, mourir pour de bon. Alors elle se consola en se disant que quand tout serait fini, elle pourrait peut-être daigner la laisser se suicider sans ratage. Au début, c'est ce qu'elle avait essayé de faire, et puis on l'avait informé de ses responsabilités. Elle n'avait rien trouvé à redire quand au fait qu'elle devait aider Twilight, cela s'était fait tout seul. Pendant des parties entières, elle s'était vouée corps et âmes à son amie sans pour autant que ça change quelque chose.

D'un seul coup, son corps fut parcouru d'un frisson en se remémorant ces atroces images qui défilaient devant ses yeux. Inutile d'espérer qu'elle les oublierait un jour, même en essayant de perdre volontairement la mémoire. D'un geste las, elle regarda son sabot. Il était rayé de partout, marqué de coups de couteaux verticaux, certaines marques s'étaient même polies avec le temps. Combien y en avait-il? Des dizaines? Des centaines? Plus? Au début, elle avait cru judicieux de tracer une marque sur ses sabots, puisqu'elle ne pouvait le faire que là dessus, afin de ne pas perdre le fil de toutes les parties auxquelles elles avaient participé, où plutôt, dans lesquelles elles s'étaient entre-tuées. Mais malheureusement, au bout d'un certain temps, elle n'eut plus de place et elle dût donc s'arrêter à sept cent quarante huit, même en faisant un effort pour trouver de la place. Le seul espoir auquel elle s'était raccroché était parti en fumée, c'était la seule chose qui la maintenait au moins un minimum hors de la folie, de l'errance et elle l'avait perdu.

Ses yeux se détournèrent de ce triste spectacle qui ne lui rappelait que trop bien la tristesse de la situation. Ce dont elle se souvenait bien, c'était la partie où elle avait décidé de ne plus dire à Twilight combien de parties elles avaient déjà joué. Répéter la même chose devenait désespérant à la longue, surtout quand elle voyait que cette manœuvre était inutile. Elle secoua la tête et tenta d'oublier leur triste sort pour se diriger vers le tapis couvert de sang, posé au milieu de la pièce. Sur le carrelage se trouvait une trappe en bois brute que Pinkamena ouvrit nonchalamment, comme elle l'avait fait avant de partir. Un grand sourire se dessina lorsqu'elle vit la boite rouge enveloppée dans le tissus noir qui trônait dans la terre molle, exactement là où elle l'avait laissée.

Le poney ramena l'objet sur le carrelage et l'ouvrit pour vérifier que tout allait bien. Les éléments de la disharmonie étaient tous là, se reposant calmement. Pinkamena se figea, sentant une présence derrière elle. Elle savait qui était là mais n'osait pas se retourner. Son souffle devint plus profond, sa tête pivota très légèrement et ses sabots tâchèrent de vite refermer la boite. D'un mouvement brusque, elle regarda derrière elle. Il n'y avait rien à pars la lumière blafarde qui éclairait le laboratoire blanc, accompagné de tout ses outils de torture... et d'une plume noire.

Pinkamena sortit vite de cet endroit pour atterrir hors de son repaire. Elle se retrouva une fois de plus dans cette forêt silencieuse et soupira profondément. Subitement, elle entendit dans les environs, des bruits de pas désaccordés et pataud. Elle se figea un instant pour identifier ce son et vit bientôt quelque chose de dangereux dans son champs de vision. Elle fixa la créature, surplombant les hautes herbes de plusieurs mètres, la fourrure blanche et les dents à l'air libre. D'après la description de Twilight, il s'agissait du monstre de Fluttershy. Elle en avait faite des atrocités, mais jamais d'aussi massive. La créature s'arrêta et resta figée pendant quelque secondes avant de tourner la tête vers Pinkamena, d'un seul mouvement angoissant. Il huma l'air de son nez pointu, la fixant de ses orbites sombre. Puis, comme s'il n'avait rien vu, il se détourna du poney et reprit sa route, la laissant confuse.

Elle le regarda partir entre les fourrés, encore ahurie. Qu'il soit énorme, elle avait du mal à l'encaisser, mais qu'il l'ignore, c'était une chose à part. Peut-être était-il défectueux et ne sentait ni ne voyait le monde. En courant, le poney partit en sens inverse pour rejoindre la clairière. Elle avait perdue trop de temps et les éléments de la disharmonie auraient dût être sa priorité. Alors qu'elle arrivait sur la terre desséchée, elle posa les éléments à terre et chercha son couteau. Rapidement, elle se coupa la patte dans une grimace douloureuse. Les choses sérieuses allaient commencer.

.::.

La Rainbow Factory en ruine, tous les poneys morts, Rainbow Dash se sentait un peu seule. Ce fût bien brave de la part d'Apple Bloom de sauver son amie mais cela restait néanmoins stupide. La pégase circula à travers les décombres de sa précieuse fabrique d'arc-en-ciel qui n'était maintenant plus que ruines flottantes. La situation était précaire avant que Scootaloo ne s'en mêle, mais là, le niveau d'insalubrité atteignait des sommets. Mais après tout, elle pourrait toujours engager les employés des Industries Apple maintenant que le corps de son amie blonde était sous des tonnes de gravas. Le pégase repéra un mouvement désarticulé au loin et, gambadant comme de son vivant, elle s'y rendit. Scootaloo s'efforçait de sauver sa peau, quelque cadavres plus loin. Quand elle vit son aînée, son sang se glaça.

« Comment?...

-Oh, tu ne te souviens pas? Ta chère amie, l'as du couteau, m'a tué il y a belle lurette. J'ai déjà perdue la vie, Scoot'. En outre, la mort de ton amie fût donc inutile. »

La jeune pégase essaya de se relever pour s'enfuir mais fut stopper par Rainbow Dash qui ronronna d'amusement.

« Allons, gamine. Ça ne durera pas longtemps! »

La douleur ressentit par Scootaloo était au delà de ce qu'elle avait jamais endurée. La reine de la Rainbow Factory dévorait son âme goulûment, comme un s'il s'agissait d'un mets délicieux. Le cœur de la pouliche battait si fort qu'il la faisait atrocement souffrir.

Mais au fond d'elle, son cœur se surprit à aimer cela. Elle était dans un état second, entre la souffrance et le plaisir, entre la haine et l'amour. Son corps tout entier criait de douleur et d'impuissance. Mais son cœur criait son amour profond pour Rainbow Dash et Scootaloo s'entendit, au loin, derrière les immenses vague de l'agonie, pousser un gémissement. Alors elle s'offrit toute entière, donna délibérément son âme à la pégase qui la déchira sans pitié. Et cette dernière ressentit ce douloureux sentiment en dévorant avec passion sa cadette, sentant chaque bouchée pénétrer en elle violemment et ardemment, comme un doux poison infiltrant son organisme pourrissant.

Les deux juments s'aimaient chacune d'une façon différentes, mais elles ressentaient la même passion même lors de cette tuerie. Qui sait ce qu'il se passait dans leur têtes en guerre, dans leur esprit perturbé? Peut-être que celle qui manipulait l'autre n'avait finalement qu'un simple ascendant sur elle.

Peut être était-ce réellement de l'amour.


End file.
